An Another Story Sequel - Love of Sacrifice and Darkness
by SuperMoonlight09x
Summary: The sequel or continuation from the story " Love Of My Past ". A new evil force has appeared, called " Dark Moon " , will invaded the time world bounds (past, present and future). Will Sailor Moon and Keith can be the only ones to finished the evil tyranny by their strong love and faith that it will lead to the ultimate victory?
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon and Voltron Legendary Defender Crossover Sequel - An Another Story - Love Of Sacrifice and Darkness**

 **Hi to the fellow readers!**

 **How did you enjoy my previous story, Love Of My Past? Well, it's seems quite so romantic and touching with a slight drama and a middle of comedy. Actually, Sailor Moon was one of my top favorite anime series ever and Serena (aka Sailor Moon) was my most favorite magical girl ever. It gives me inspiration to write a story that crosses with a crossover character which has same personalities.**

 **Of all anime series and cartoon series that I watched, Voltron Legendary Defender was one of my top favorite cartoon series created by Dreamworks and the best crossover to create alongside Sailor Moon. They have overwhelmed similarities between both series.**

 **Well, it seems to be have a little view of the reason why I wrote in Fan fiction to not only to inspire others but to teached a value or lesson to be learned with.**

 **This story was a sequel or continuation from my fan fiction story, Love Of My Past. In this story, new characters will introduce including new villains that was mentioned in the last chapter. This story will focused on the adventures, journeys and battles of Sailor Moon, who had teamed up with the paladins of Voltron against the new evil force. Also, the continuation of the love story between Sailor Moon and Keith (the Black Paladin and current leader of Team Voltron and one of my favorite cartoon male character in the series).**

 **Time Bound No Limits that it will lead to the ultimate battle of death and sacrifice that leads to the ultimate finale.** **If you wanted to read this sequel story, you have to read first the Love Of My Past so that you will understand the important events and how the two crossover characters met each other** **.**

 **So, here we go again.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 - New Beginning, New Dangers**

" _A Long Time Ago From An uncharted regions of the universe, there was a legend about the moon warrior named Sailor Moon, teamed up with the leader of Voltron, to bring forth love, peace and faith to each other.. they are called the Legendary Defenders of the Universe. "_ _-Tagline_

After Serena had departed to America, to study, to become an inspiring novel writer. The paladins went on to continue their new lives and responsibilities even though the Invaders was gone forever on the universe. Keith, was moving forward to a new life with her for three years. Now, he went on to the Blade of Mamorra to continue his works alongside with his mother, Krolia.

Later that night, the paladins were having a dinner feast at the Castle Of Lions dining room.

" This was so much fun! " Pidge shouted

" Me too. We didn't have this dinner feat for a long time since we left on planet Earth. " Hunk said, holding a fork on his hand

" I miss these foods. After all, we celebrated our ultimate victory in defending the universe from the Invaders three years ago. " Lance stated

" Yeah, all those hardships and trials that we had made, in order to accomplish for the peace of the whole universe. " Allura said

" You say so, thanks to Sailor Moon, who had teamed up with us in order to fight against evil forces. " Pidge said

" I wished she was here with us tonight. " Hunk said, saddened in face

" No need to be worried about, she will be back soon after she graduated in America. " Pidge said, tapped her hand on his shoulder, cheering him up

" Thanks, Pidge. " Hunk said with a smile

" By the way, how was the research in Galaxy Garrison anyway? " Coran asked Shiro

" Seems on going but still it was remained unidentified of where it was came from. " Shiro stated

" No need to fear about, it was just a mysterious celestial object came from outer space. It doesn't matter if it will gonna destroyed in our planet. " Hunk said

" But still we have to gathered more informations so that we will alerted ourselves to avoid dangers and risks. " Keith told them

" Hold on... Are you still missed her so much? " Lance asked in embarrassment

" What? " Keith reacted, and his face turned full red

" Yeah even though she was not here. You still wanted to wait for her so much and besides you are the leader of Voltron. A leader should always to be more gentle like. " Pidge said

" I think Pidge got the point. " Coran said

" Because of the relationship from the past life, your love for her will never changed that much despite you both are the defenders of the universe. " Allura stated

" Love with no limits. " Lance said, continued eating

" It wasn't that, guys. " Keith said

" Huh? What do you mean? " Hunk asked

Shiro, was wondering of his reaction. After the dinner feast, they went back to work while Keith was watching outside of the castle, sitting on the rock, looking up at the stars on the skies.

" Keith, what are you doing out here? "

" Just watching the stars in the skies. "

He sat beside him on the other rock.

" I guess you missed Serena so much, don't you? "

" Yeah and after all, she had promised to me that she will returned back home and we will be together again. "

" I see but I think you are bit kinda of nervous at the dinner a while ago. "

" Me? Nervous? But I didn't do that. "

" Hold on... Are you hiding something that you didn't tell it to us? "

Then he showed a small box from his pocket.

" What's that? "

" I wanted to say it during the dinner but I think I don't want to telled it to them in a sudden. "

" But why? What is in that box anyway? "

He opened the small box, showed a moon diamond ring then Shiro was shocked in surprise.

" Wait.. A ring?! Don't tell me that... "

" It was a surprise proposal, Shiro. I will proposed to her. "

" Are you saying that you will marry her? Are you really sure about that? That was too sudden. "

" I really wanted to be with her always and I can't lived without her so much despite we been reborn on planet Earth. She was my only true love and partner for real. "

" Did your mom know about that? "

" Of course, she was agreed to accept Serena as new daughter in law. "

" I see about that so that why you been so nervous a while ago during the dinner feast. "

" But.. don't tell it to others, okay? I will propose to her when she cames back. " Keith told him

" I will " Shiro said

While they are conversating each other, Lance, was hiding on a huge rock, overheard the whole conversation and he wondered in curious about Keith's secret proposal to Serena and he left on the scene.

The next morning, Lance approached to Keith at the castle headquarters, was fixing up Black Lion.

" Morning, Keith. " Lance greeted

" You too, Lance. " Keith said

" So... I guess I heard your conversation with Shiro last night at outside of the castle. " Lance said

" What? You are been there too? " Keith asked in surprise

" I been heard of it that you will gonna engage to Serena, don't you? " Lance asked, embarrassed

His face turned full red.

" Aha! I knew it! " Lance said and he laughed in an embarrassment

" Will you mind? " Keith told him, turned his head away

Lance tapped his hand on his shoulder

" Sorry, I was just kidding. I didn't mean to tease you so badly. " he apologized

" Told you, Lance. It was a secret surprise proposal for her. " Keith said

" Are you saying that you want to marry her? And why did you planned that way? " Lance asked

" Is because that.. she and I were been in three years in relationship together and I thought that I couldn't live without her in my life. That the reason why I wanted to proposed to her. " Keith stated

" I see but you have still protecting the entire universe, as the leader of the team. No regrets really? " Lance said

" Do you remember what Sailor Moon told to us? Everyone of us is the defenders of the universe and all of us has the better responsibilities to do with. " Keith stated

" Okay, I understand you completely. So... when you will gonna proposed to her? " Lance asked

" At the right time and the right place. " Keith said, and he looks at the window, watching outside the mountains

" You are so very lucky guy for her. There is nothing gonna stop you as the leader paladin of Voltron. " Lance said to him

" Thanks, Lance. Maybe you should that to Princess Allura. " Keith said

" What? Me?! But... I'm not ready yet. She and I were still... " Lance said, uttered

" I knew you can do that. I swear. " Keith said

" It is? " Lance asked

" Of course because you are the gentle guy of our team. I'm counting on you. " Keith told him

" You got it! Thanks, Keith. " Lance said

" No problem, after all.. we are friends and allies, right? " Keith said with a smile

" Sure, I will do it for her. " Lance said

Then the two shaked their hands.

On the other hand, Pidge was talking to Tom and Jerry on the cellphone, through a video chat.

" So... how was your work anyway? " Tom asked

" Seems fine. After all, I was teached to the students who will become inspiring computer technologies in the future. " Pidge stated

" Oh, I see. I'm so happy to heard that. " Tom said

" I see so.. how was Keith anyway? " Jerry asked

" He was continued on his works at the Blade of Mamorra along with his mother after Serena had been leaved to study in America. " Pidge replied

" Okay, we are all missed her a lot but someday, she will returned back home. " Jerry said

" Thanks, Jerry. " Pidge said

" Yeah, after all. He missed her a lot even though he was the leader of Voltron. There is nothing to change with when it comes to love relationships. " Tom stated

" How do you guys planning to came here in the Castle of Lions? It was almost three years that you guys didn't go after the battle against the Invaders. " Pidge asked

" Don't worry, we will go in there. " Tom said in response

" Are you sure? " Pidge asked in excitement

" Of course not, we will come there if we have more time left. We are been busy fixing the new house, neared at the mayor's building. It will finished it for months. " Jerry stated

" Oh, I see about that. I'm looking forward to that day. " Pidge said

" Me too. " Tom said with a happy expression

" And don't forget, you must tell to Keith that Serena was on the top of the middle term examination in America. " Jerry told her in a rush

" Wait... she was on the top place? " Pidge asked in surprise

" Sure thing, after all... he will be happy so much that Serena had reached the higher limits just like she told him from before she left. " Tom stated

" Okay, I will tell it to him that great news. So.. good luck and be careful in there. " Pidge told them

" We will, Pidge. " the two said in response

" Bye! " Pidge said

" Bye! " the two shouted

After their video conversation, she turned off the cellphone, and she placed it on the table.

" _Serena was on the top place... I can't believe it that it would happened that way since she was left here from Japan. Her dream was finally about to achieve.. not for herself but for Keith too. I will gonna telled him. I'm so sure he will surprise in delight when I telled to him about her success._ " she thought

That when, her brother Matt went in

" Sis! " he called her

Pidge turned her back, asked " Yes, what is it, Matt? "

" Can you come with me to the headquarters for a hour? " Matt request

" For what? " Pidge asked in curious

" I will show to you something very familiar. " Matt said

" Okay, I will come. " Pidge said

She was come out with her brother to the Voltron Headquarters to checked something very familiar that she didn't know.

Meanwhile on the other hand in the deepest part of the forest, some living creatures were been attacked by some sort of a mysterious vampire. They are began to terrified in horror, no other choice but to hide and seeked help.

Later that night during the first full moon, the mysterious vampire attacked a group of travelers at the bottom of the mountain. The vampire wanted to killed them but they pleaded her to spared their lives.

" So.. can you tell me where is the Castle of Lions? " she asked

" It was on the top of the mountain. please... just spared us. " the traveler pleaded

" I see. " the vampire said with a hissing expression

Then she killed the traveler by sucking its blood on the neck, making the others run in terrified, afraid that they will sucked their bloods too.

After that, the vampire run quickly, going to the Castle of Lions of Altea, in which the vampire thought that...

" _He's really there after all... I will captured him at all cost and he will be my future groom._ " the vampire thought, with an evil grin

The vampire was attacking the creatures from a while ago, was no longer other than Drizelda, the former enemy of Tom and Jerry and now Sailor Moon. She was started to seeked revenge by becoming a vampire in order to destroyed who will get in her way including her strange relationship with Keith, her only primary target and her main subject of her lustful obsession.

" _Soon.. you will be mine... forever..._ " she thought, with an evil expression on her face

And she went through on the way to the Castle Of Lions, in which the paladins were staying at. On the other hand, the Black Lion was started to roared loudly, sensing the new endangerment comes in.

 **What will Happened Next? Will the paladins will returned back again in the fight? Or they will fall in to a new trap? How about Tom, Jerry and Sailor Moon? Will they able to go back to stop Drizelda and stopped her evil goals once for all? Will it could be the reunion between past lovers?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 2 - Drizelda's Revenge**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Drizelda's Revenge

In the first chapter, the paladins were having a dinner feast at the Castle of Altea. Later on, Keith revealed to Shiro that he will gonna proposed to Serena when she returned back from America and besides it, Lance was hiding in the rock, heard their conversation. The next morning, Pidge had called Tom and Jerry through video chat on computer. After their conversation, the two told her that Serena was on the top place in the final exam. On the other hand, a vampire woman had attacked every creatures along the way, asking where is the Castle of Lions. Then, she flew quickly, on the way to the castle, to searched for something. The Black Lion senses the new endangerment coming by.

Will Drizelda, the arch enemy of Tom and Jerry, will gained revenge on those who are against her including Sailor Moon?

Find Out

(Flashback)

After Sailor Moon had returned again and rescued Keith at the D Point at the North Pole (from the previous story), Drizelda (the arch enemy of Tom and Jerry) along with the cat servants: Tin, Pan and Alley were returned back to the mountain castle (in which it was the only lair). When they returned back, she was became furious in anger, making the cats frightened at her.

" Why that's warrior was showed up to attacked me?! " she yelled, with anger

" Master Drizelda, you have to calmed down for a second. I think that warrior was not an ordinary fighter. She was a legendary warrior too, just like the robot fighter Voltron. " Tin said

" Say what?! A legendary warrior?! It couldn't be! It was an impossible that a legendary warrior should attacked me a sudden. " Drizelda said in furious

" It was really true, Master. That's legendary warrior was named Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Guardians, a group of galaxy defenders whom they fight against evil forces. Also, she was an ally and sidekick to Tom and Jerry and even that she was the.. love interest of the leader of the paladins, Keith. " Pan stated

Then, her expression turned madly in jealousy.

" No one can able to touched him except for me! No one! Even she was a legendary warrior, I will crushed her into pieces! He will only belongs to me! " she shouted then she smashed the things around the table

" But.. that moon warrior was so powerful, you can't defeated her by your power just like that. " Alley warned her

" She was very invincible and strong. Her powers was white magic. It will overpowered dark magic so easily. " Tin stated

But Drizelda ignored their warning, then walked into the room.

" Master?! " Tin asked, trying to stopped her

" It was too very risky to defeat her. It was too late for this. " Pan told her

" I won't listen to you three! I will be the one to destroyed that moon warrior and after that, I will eliminate the other paladins, even that stupid Tom and Jerry and I will make sure that he will belongs to me. I will crushed them on by own. " Drizelda stated

" But Master Drizelda! " Tin shouted, attempt to stop her

" Don't ever followed me, got it?! " Drizelda told them and she walked into the room

The three cats had no other choice on how they will stopped her until they changed their minds that they should abandoned her, in order to avoid risks and involvement in her plans. They leave the place, then they traveled to a faraway hometown , in which the place where Tom and Jerry lives. The cats asked them if they wanted to joined them as allies, along side with the paladins and Sailor Moon. So, the two agreed and they joined with them, living normal and peaceful with other creatures, including Tom and Jerry. The five who were enemies at first but later then they became friends and allies.

While on the other hand, Drizelda created a new dark magic that can able to transformed into a vampire creature, in order to defeat the paladins, Tom and Jerry and also Sailor Moon. After her transforming, she had noticed that the three cats had abandoned her, and she was already alone, and no one can able to helped her.

(Flashback Ends)

Returned back from the present time, Drizelda was on the way to the Castle Of Lions in which the paladins were staying.

" Soon.. I will find you there, Black Paladin. You will be mine again... " she said in an evil expression

Then, she continued flying on the way to the castle.

Meanwhile at the headquarters room, Keith was looking at the window, watching the blue skies from above.

" _All these years passed by.. after all.. I still missed you a lot, my beloved Serena._ " he thought

And he looks at the picture frame at the top of the cabinet, with the picture of the other paladins, Tom and Jerry and the others including Keith who was at the center side, and includes Sailor Moon, was standing beside him. He gets it, then he looked for a moment at the picture and after that, he hummed of one of his favorite song. After a second, he closed his eyes, recalled on his mind about their favorite moments with Serena (before she was left to America).

(Flashback)

In the room, Keith was writing a poem for Serena on his table, while he hummed of one of his favorite song. He wrote on the paper and it's says:

 _You Are My Light_

 _You Are My Heart_

 _You Are My Courage_

 _You Are My Faith_

 _You Are My Star_

 _You Are My Light_

 _You Are My Passion_

 _You Are My Only Hope_

 _You Are My Only Protector_

 _You Are My Only True Love_

 _Forever, For Real_

 _My Moonlight Star_

After he writes the poem, he thinks that.

" _I hope she will loves this.._ " he thought, acting romantically

But suddenly, Serena went into the room and Keith, was surprised then he hide the paper from under the bed.

" Oh, it was you, Serena. " he said

" I never thought that you were here in your room. " Serena answered

" So.. what are you doing here anyway? " Keith asked

She grabbed his arm through her hand, pulling him off from the room.

" Uhh... Serena, what's this? " Keith asked in curiosity

Then, she placed a blindfold, to covered him.

" Uhh... where are we going? Don't tell me there is something a battle fight out there outside? " Keith asked her again in curiosity

" It was a secret... " Serena said, with a giggled expression on her face

So, Serena lead Keith to a secret place where the secret surprise will gonna be held.

" Are you really sure? I think it was kinda funny. " Keith asked

" No, I will showed you. " Serena said

She opened the door, then the lights turned on together, then some colorful decorations on the top, with some balloons on it. Even that, there were some foods on the table. Also, the others were gathered at the center.

" Can I open my eyes now, Serena? " Keith asked

" Sure thing " Serena said

He removed the blindfold and that when everyone were shouted together, saying..

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KEITH! "

And he was shocked in surprised

" Wait a minute... you guys made this for me? " he asked in curiosity

" Serena had planned this just for you. " Lance said

" You did? " Keith asked to her

" Yes, is because that you had never been celebrating your birthday in your entire life so I decided to planned this, with the help of our friends and allies. " Serena stated

And he hugs her, so tightly.

" Thanks a lot, my beloved Serena. "

" No problem at all, after all you are celebrating your birthday with the people who are around you, whom they are supported you always, even now you are the leader of Team Voltron, a legendary defender and fighter as well. "

He smiles again of what she said

" So... what are we waiting for?! Time to celebrate the birthday of the leader of the paladins! " Jerry yelled

Then after that, everyone went to the center table, in which the birthday cake was place. The color of the cake which it was the same color of his paladin uniform and on the top of it, there was a figure statues of both Red and Black Lions with the numbers of candles on it.

" Wow! This cake was great.. " Keith said, amazed

" Pidge and I made that cake. Super delicious, huh? " Hunk said

" And I do the decorations on the top. Serena told me to make that one. " Pidge stated

" You guys are so thrilling. " Keith said, amazed

" After all, it was your birthday today. We are all here together to celebrate. " Shiro said

" Thanks, Shiro. I'll appreciate it that I was counting on you as my mentor. " Keith said

" No problem at all. You are the strongest paladin ever. " Shiro said

" Well? What are we waiting for? Let's turned the candles on. " Tom said, with excitement

Coran used a lighter to place the flame in the top of each candles and then Keith was standing in the center. Tom, grabbed the microphone and said in a loud voice " Alright, everyone! Today we are celebrating the birthday of one of the greatest defender who has formerly as a loner person who was now became a strong fighter and the new leader of the paladins. Let's singed the birthday song together! "

Everyone sang the birthday song together and after that he blew the candles and they clapped, happily.

Then, a birthday banquet comes next. All of them are gathered including some fellow creatures that they had met from their previous missions. Also, the Blade of Mamorra was invited too. While they are busily eating, Jaden approached to him.

" Yes, what is it, Jaden? "

" Are you not joined with them? After all, it was your birthday. "

" I will passed later. Thanks for concerning me. "

" No problem. After all, Serena had trusted you a lot. "

" Not at all. Because she was my first love i have. I don't want let her to leave so much because I need her when it comes to terms of dangers. "

" I see but I have something to tell you. "

" Yes? What is it? "

" Well you see... in next month.. Serena will gonna be going t-"

Then suddenly, Prince Lotor had arrived in. Everyone were shocked in surprised including Princess Allura even the generals and they became stunned in silence.

" What? I had came here to greet a happy birthday to my very own cousin, Gazer. " he said

Keith was surprised when he mentioned his past life name. He faced him with a stunning expression.

" I never thought that you will came here to greet me. " he said

" It was a long time since I didn't faced you when you are the new leader of the team, I'm so very sorry for my harshness. " Lotor apologize

" It was okay, I understand completely. I been heard that you are now the new ruler of the Galra Empire, isn't it? " Keith asked

" Yes, it is. After all, you will be the next one to ascend to the throne when I will be gone in this world. " Lotor said to him

" But still.. I will remained as the leader of the team and even that as a Mamorra member. I will become the new ruler when the mission was completed. " Keith said

" That's was the good side of my very own cousin. " Lotor said

Then, Lotor turned to Serena and he told her, said " Just take care of him, Warrior Princess Serenity. You are so lucky that you had protected my cousin from danger since the Invaders attack. "

" Nothing at all, Your Highness. I will do everything to protect him at all cost. " Serena answered

His former generals (Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor) approached to him.

" I never thought that you are alive, my prince. " Acxa said, bowed before him

" Thanks for the appreciation, Acxa. You had made things well done since you are not serving me anymore. " Lotor stated

" So.. what are you doing here, my prince? Are you came here just to visit your cousin? " Ezor asked

" Then joined in the party. There is lot of plenty of foods in the table. " Zethrid said to him

So then, Lotor joined in the dinner alongside with others including the generals. While it was still on going, Keith went down stairs, wearing his Blade of Mamorra uniform and he rushed down to the base. Serena noticed him from the distance.

" Where are you going? "

" Well.. going somewhere... "

" And the.. why are you wearing that uniform? "

" Actually... maybe we should hang out just for two of us. "

" But why? "

" You see.. I have something to tell you a favor. "

" Okay... what kind of favor do you want to tell to me? You are such so such in a hurry. "

" It's was not like that.. I mean... "

Suddenly, his face turned saddened expression on his face, making Serena stunned at him.

" Hold on... Are you alright? Why are you sad just like that? "

He hold her hand, tightly.

" Just promise to me that you won't leave. "

Serena was slightly laughed at his reaction and said " Why shouldn't I? I promise that I will never leave here. "

" For real? Are you sure? "

" Of course, I'm sure. Is because that... I wanted to protect you by your side at always. "

" Promise? "

" Promise "

(Flashback Ends)

After that, he placed the picture frame back on the top of the cabinet and he thought " _Serena... I hope you promised to me that you will stay with me... when you came back... I won't let you down._ "

Then, suddenly he heard the roar of the Black Lion.

" What the? " he thought

He rushed down to the base, and he saw his lion was roaring loudly and it's eyes turned flash in light. A seconds later, Allura, Lance, Hunk and Shiro went in.

" What's going on? " Hunk asked

" I think the Black Lion was roaring loudly but.. I don't know why. " Keith said in response

" I think it sensed an new endangerment was approaching. " Allura said

" new endangerment? Don't tell me that the Invaders was returned again? " Lance asked

" No, it might be someone else. " Shiro answered

" someone else? and who is it? " Lance asked him again

And that when, they heard a creeping sound from the distance.

" What was that? " Lance asked, frightened

" Hold on... where's Pidge? " Hunk asked

" I think she was busy with her brother at the research lab. She should probably passed by later. " Lance said

" You say so... I guess we can handled on our own just for the five of us. " Hunk said, holding his blaster weapon

" Just stay alert, guys. " Keith told them

" Our leader was very alert when it has to comes like this. " Lance said

" Wait, guys. Don't move. " Keith told them

They are waiting for someone coming. After a hour later, they heard an another sound came by.

" What's that... sound? " Hunk wondered, frightened in fear

" I think someone coming... " Allura said, uttered in expression

And suddenly, a thing was fall down from the top.

" What was that? " Lance wondered

" I think is a.. " Shiro uttered

A large net fall into them, trapped them inside.

" Oh no, we're trapped! " Hunk shouted

" Who did such a thing like this? " Allura wondered

That when, Drizelda went in, and Keith was shocked in surprised.

" No way.. " he thought

She laughed evilly and said " Well... I guessed you are came here and fall into my secret trap. "

" Alright, witch! Who are you anyway? What do you want with us? " Lance asked in a loud voice

" Her name was Drizelda, the former enemy of Tom and Jerry. " Keith said

The four was shocked in surprised when he said it.

" You know that stranger, Keith? " Shiro asked

" Yes, she was the one who was after me a long time ago at the D Point at the North Pole. She was a powerful sorceress, that can able to manipulate powers from others. " Keith stated

She laughed evilly and said to him " That's right... it was really me... after all.. you still remember me... back when... I never expected that you will fall into my trap. "

" Hold on! What do you want from Keith anyway, you wicked witch?! " Lance asked in anger

" I came to after him, to become my eternal king and after all... I will seek revenge to my greatest enemies, the cat and the mouse and top of that... that warrior called Sailor Moon... " Drizelda said

Keith was surprised when she mentioned Sailor Moon's name and he thought " _No way... she knows about her? But why?_ "

" You won't ever lay fingers on him, you wicked witch! " Shiro yelled

" Oh, you think so.. well then... " Drizelda uttered, then she summoned her bats servants and told them " Carry them away. "

The bats servants carried Keith and the others away from the base.

" Soon, you will belong to me, leader Paladin Keith. " Drizelda said, in an evil expression

" I wont ever to come with you, Drizelda! " Keith protested

" Well then, after I killed your fellow friends, the cat and the mouse even your beloved Sailor Moon, you will be mine forever.. for eternity. " Drizelda said, and she laughed evilly, showing her sharp fangs on her mouth

Then, she leaves away from the base. A hour later, Pidge along with Coran and Matt arrives in but they noticed that Keith and the others was not there.

" Where's Keith and the others? " Pidge wondered

" I don't know. I think there something happened in here... " Matt thought

That when, they saw the Black Lion was flew away, out from the base.

" What's happening on the Black Lion? " Pidge wondered

" I think the lion sensed that they are in danger. " Coran said

" in danger?! " the Holt siblings asked in surprised

" I guess we should followed it. I hope they are okay in there. " Coran told them in a hurry

" I must going to my lion, Coran! " Pidge said

So, Pidge, Coran and Matt went to the Green Lion, flew out from the castle, followed the Black Lion flying.

" What is going on? Why the lion sensed the endangerment approaching? " Matt asked

" I don't know. I think someone was behind this. We must keep following the Black Lion so that we might to know where Keith and the others now. " Pidge stated

" You say so... " Matt said, uttered

And they continued followed the Black Lion to its destination. On the other hand in America, Serena senses an unknown danger approaching and so she transformed into her Eternal Sailor form, flew back to space , searching the unknown presence. And also, Tom and Jerry sensed the unknown presence too, so they carried their duel disks and weapons and rode to their own rocket ship (the same rocket ship was used in Tom and Jerry Tales Episode Space Out Cat), along with the three cats (Tin, Pan and Alley), to flew back in to the space, to searched for the unknown presence.

 **Now Keith along with the others (Lance, Allura, Shiro and Hunk) we're held captured by Drizelda, who wanted to seeked revenge against Tom and Jerry even Sailor Moon and to achieve her goal that she will makes Keith belongs to hers once again, Pidge along with Matt and Coran and also Tom and Jerry and Sailor Moon are went on to rescued them.**

 **Will they make it on time? Will Drizelda will succeeded or she will defeated again? Will Sailor Moon can able to reached to saved Keith from her evil clutches? Will it could be the reunitement between past lovers?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 3 - Under The Line**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Under The Line

In the previous chapter, Drizelda (in her vampire form) was finally reached the Castle of Arus. Later, Keith reminiscing about that Serena was planned a surprise birthday party for him along with his friends, family and allies and also his first face to face with Prince Lotor, his half cousin from the past. After he had recalled everything, but suddenly he had heard the Black Lion was sensing an unknown presence. Shiro, Lance, Allura and Hunk are arrived too, to checked what is really going on, however they are fall into Drizelda's trap, carried away to her lair. When Pidge arrives along with her brother Matt and Coran, they were surprised that Keith and the others are been taken away and so the three went out of the castle, to followed the Black Lion, knowing that where they really are. Even that, Tom and Jerry sensed the unknown endangerment and they went out, using the rocket spaceship along with Drizelda's former allies Tin, Pan and Alley and also Serena sensed that Keith was in danger again so she decided to go back to outer space to rescued him from Drizelda's evil clutches?

Will it could be the fateful reunitement between past lovers?

Find Out

Inside the rocketship, Tom and Jerry along with Tin, Pan and Alley (the former servants of Drizelda), we're watched on the computer screens.

" Are you really sure that they are in danger, pal? " Tom asked Jerry

" No doubt about it. It was Drizelda's plan was trying to get rid of us even Serena too. " Jerry said

" I never thought that the mistress will do such a reckless thing just like that. " Pan said

" It was our fault that we had joined with her from the past. " Tin apologized to Tom

" It was not your fault, you three. Because we knew that Drizelda had tricked you to become her pet servants. There is no such thing as freedom for everyone else across the universe. " Tom stated

" The last phrase you had said, Tom. Where did you get learned that? " Alley asked

" It was Keith did. He had told me that phrase before we had left three years ago. " Tom said in response

" That paladin leader told you that? How classic... " Tin said, was amazed of what he said

" I guessed we should get hurry up to the castle lair. We had to stop her and to rescued our closest friends. " Jerry said, with determination

Tom sighed and said " Well, you say so. "

And they are on the way to the castle lair of Drizelda.

On the other hand, Pidge along with her brother Matt and Coran, riding on the Green Lion, had been followed the Black Lion from the distance.

" Why was the Black Lion senses the unknown endangerment from a far away distance? " Matt asked Coran

" I don't know. Only I know that the Red Lion was capable to sensed anything to a far away place. " Coran said

" Can you contact them, Sis? " Matt asked

Pidge tried to contact them through the computer communicator, asked " Hello! Guys! Where are you now?! Answer me! "

However the communication signal doesn't respond.

" I guess the signal was weak. We can't able to contact them at any moment. It should be take place in a minutes or a couple of hours. " Pidge said to Matt and Coran

" Maybe the Black Lion knows where they are. " Matt stated

And the Green Lion had followed the Black Lion from the distance. Then suddenly, someone had appeared on the computer screen.

" What's was that? " Matt asked

" Let's check it out. " Pidge said in response

She checked through full scan and that when, it was shown that it was actually Sailor Moon had flying through the top of the Black Lion head.

" No way... Sailor Moon? was on the top of the Black Lion head?! " Pidge wondered in surprise

" But.. how she knows that the Black Lion had followed from the distance? " Matt wondered

And Pidge asked her in a loud voice " Serena! Serena! Can you hear me? It was me, paladin Pidge. "

Sailor Moon, was surprised that Pidge had called her and she turned back around, said " Wow! I can't believe that it was actually you. I never thought that we are meet again each other again. "

" Can you get inside in the Green Lion so that it was safe for you? It was not safe that you might get fall down when you are sitting on the lion's head. " Pidge told her

" Okay then. " Sailor Moon said in response

And so, Sailor Moon went to the Green Lion. As she went in, both Matt and Coran were surprised in delight when they saw her.

" It was so nice to come back here again, Miss Serena. " Coran said

" Thanks, Coran. " Sailor Moon said, with a smiling expression

" Hold on... how did you get in here on time? Did you finished your studies in America? " Matt asked

" It was all done. It was all thanks to you guys. " Sailor Moon said

" Not at all, and besides that we are all defenders of the universe. You know that. We are all here to help you a lot. " Matt stated, with a slight giggled on his face

" Hold on a sec... how did you came here so fast? The Black Lion can able to sensed the endangerment from far away distance. " Coran asked

" Actually... it was sensed through my mind presence. " Sailor Moon said

" Through your mind? Don't tell me that... " Pidge uttered

" I can sensed the lion ability wherever I go to, near or far away places. " Sailor Moon said

" Wow! I can't believe it. You can able to sensed the lion's power too. I didn't expected from a legendary warrior just like you, Miss Serena. " Coran said, amazed

" So.. why did you returned back home here anyway? " Matt asked

" To rescued Keith from Tom and Jerry's arch enemy, Drizelda. " Sailor Moon said in response

" Drizelda? Who is she? " Coran asked

" She was a powerful sorcereress. She had the capability to steal any magics from others. I think that she had planned to used him again. That's the reason why I came back home to rescued him from that evil creature. " Sailor Moon said, with full determination expression

" So that's why the Black Lion sensed the unknown danger approaching in, all the way throughout in and outside of the castle. " Matt said

" Not only just Keith was been taken by her. Even Shiro, Lance, Hunk and Allura were been taken too. We have to rescued them immediately before it was getting too late. " Pidge said in a rush

" So... where is exactly is her lair? " Coran asked Sailor Moon

" Through the top of the volcano mountains, right ahead near to the long river over there. We have to get there on time before its getting too late. " Sailor Moon respond

" You say so, Serena. On the way to the volcano castle lair. Here we go! " Pidge said

And so, the Green Lion with Pidge, Sailor Moon, Coran and Matt in inside, we're followed the Back Lion, on the way to Drizelda's castle lair at the top of the mountain volcano.

On the other hand at the castle lair, the four paladins (Lance, Allura, Shiro and Hunk) were in a large iron bar cage. At the outside of the cage, some of her servants including her fellow bats had guarded the whole place, with some torches that was laid on the top of every walls.

Lance tried to pushed the door down however it can't be knocked down due to the door, was created by steel metals.

" Uggh... It won't budge at all. " Lance said

" So.. now we gonna do now? We can't able to contact Pidge and Coran or even Sailor Moon too. " Hunk asked in panicked

Allura tried to contact on her communicator but it failed and said, " The signal was weak. We can't able to contact them. "

" Oh, come on! We can't stay up in a huge cage just like this! We have to find a way to get out of here and to rescued Keith from that evil creature. " Lance said

" But how? That evil woman was so powerful and clever. Our weapons are not capable enough of defeating her. " Hunk asked him

" There is one option we need to do. " Shiro said in response

" What is it, Shiro? " Allura asked

Back when, Tom and Jerry along Tin, Pan and Alley was already inside through the castle, carrying some weapons.

" Are you sure that they are here? " Tom asked Jerry

" I'm so sure of it. The tracking device sensed it that they are on the second floor of the castle. " Jerry said, looked at the device screen

" We have to get in there immediately. " Tin said in a rush

The five walked on the way to the second floor.

" Wait! Stop! " Jerry told them

" What's it, pal? " Tom asked, in a low tone voice

" Someone's coming. " Jerry said

" Who? " Pan asked in curiosity

They heard the footsteps of the armies passed by the area. The five hide in a huge wall and they turned to take a look at the passing set of armies.

" Those are... Drizelda's armies? " Tom wondered in surprise

" I think the mistress had used them through her magic spell that was capable of manipulating any persons or a living creatures. " Tin stated

" We have to wait until they are gone away. " Jerry said

" Are you really sure about that, pal? " Tom asked him

" I'm so sure of it. " Jerry respond

After a long minutes, the armies had already been left.

" So.. shall we proceed then, pal? " Tom asked Jerry

" Okay, we have to keep going. " Jerry said

And then, the five are kept going on the way to the second floor. After a long hour of running and walking, they are finally reached the second floor.

" We made it. " Tom said

" Come on, we have to find them. " Jerry said in a rush

They went on running around in every bar cages in every corners.

" Where are they? It was says that they are in here. " Tom wondered in curiosity, turned around

That moment, Jerry saw the waving hand of Shiro at the outside of the bar cage.

" Guys! Look! " Jerry said, pointed through his finger

" Wait... is that... " Tom uttered

And they are all rushed however they are been cornered by the army knights.

" Oh no... this is not so good, pal. " Tom said, with frightened expression

Tin, Alley and Pan fired their weapons at them, knocked all of them at the floor.

" Wow! I guessed you three did it. " Jerry said

" Let's go! " Tom said in a rush

They went on running through the bar cage in which the four paladins are staying at.

" Guys! We're here! " Jerry shouted, waved his hand at them

Shiro stopped waving his hand, saw Tom and Jerry from the distance and he said to them " It was Tom and Jerry and their allies. "

" They are? " Lance asked in curiosity

The five are finally stopped at the door of the bar cage.

" I never thought you guys had came back here. " Hunk said in delight

" Why you guys are at the cage? " Tom asked

" That evil creature had taken us here. " Lance said

" Wait... you mean Drizelda, right? " Jerry asked him, correcting of what he said

" Hold on... you two know about her? But how? " Lance asked

" We will explained to you guys later. But first, we have you guys get out of here. " Jerry stated

" Can you opened it, Jerry? " Allura asked

Jerry pulled out the locker through a metal hammer that Serena had gave to him a long time ago. When he breaks it, the locker was broken.

" You did it, Jerry. " Hunk said

The four went out of the iron bar cage.

" Come on, we have to get to Drizelda and to stop her at once! " Tom said in a rush

" But wait! " Shiro stopped him

" Why? What is it? " Tom asked

" I'm afraid that evil creature had Keith, was held captive. " Allura said in response

" Say what?! " Tom asked in surprise, with shocking expression on his face

" No way! Just like she did from three years ago... I'm doubt about it. She was planning through revenge against me, Tom and even Serena too. She had planned this from the very beginning. " Jerry stated

" We can't let that evil witch can laid her fingers on him! We have to stop her at once. " Lance said

" What are waiting for? Let's go! " Shiro said in a rush

And they were on the way to the throne room of Drizelda.

Back to Sailor Moon and the others, they are on the way to Drizelda's castle lair.

" So.. this is her lair? " Coran asked Sailor Moon

" Exactly it is. " Sailor Moon responded

" But.. how did you know the hideout, Serena? " Pidge asked

" Before I leave the country, Tom and Jerry told me everything about her and her treacherous plan to conquer the entire world... no... the whole universe will turned into dusts. " Sailor Moon said

Then suddenly, they had received a call signal from Princess Allura.

" Pidge! Coran! Can you heard me? " she asked

" It was Allura! " Pidge said in surprise

" Thanks goodness, they are safe and sound. " Coran said with relief

" Are you guys in inside the castle? " Sailor Moon asked her

" Wait.. is that really you, Serena?! I'm so glad that you had came back home. " Allura said in surprise

" What is your status? Is everything was okay? " Sailor Moon asked

" No, it isn't. " Allura said in response

" Why not? Is something wrong? " Sailor Moon asked

" The good news is that Tom and Jerry along with their allies had come here and they had rescued us from here. " Allura said in response

" Tom and Jerry?... They are in there? " Sailor Moon wondered in surprise

" And what is the bad news, Allura? " Pidge asked

" We are trying to stopped that evil creature however when we arrived at the throne room. She had been escaped a hour ago before Tom and Jerry had rescued us from that iron bar cage. " Allura stated

" Then... what happened next? " Sailor Moon asked

" She had held Keith captured. " Allura said

" Say what?! " the three wondered in surprise

" No way... where she's gonna take him? " Sailor Moon asked

" I don't know but we need Voltron right now immediately. " Allura told them

" But.. who will gonna pilot the Black Lion without Keith? " Pidge asked

" Then, I will. " Sailor Moon said

" Wait... are you really sure about that? You are not a space paladin, you can't able to control the Black Lion. " Coran asked her, insisted

" I know. Even though I'm not a paladin, I'm still a legendary warrior. I must do this for the whole universe. " Sailor Moon said, with determination

" Okay, I had agree with you. But make sure that there will be no damages, okay? " Coran told her

" I will. " Sailor Moon said

" We are on the way, Allura. Just stay wherever you guys are. " Pidge told her

" Good, hurry up, Serena. " Allura said

" I'm on my way. " Sailor Moon said in a rush

And that moment, Sailor Moon had reversed back to her civilian form. Coran gave to her a new paladin uniform, similar to Keith and the others. She wears it for the very first time.

" Be careful, Serena. " Coran told her

" I will be. " Serena said as she flies down through the Black Lion and this is the first time that she was riding on a lion of Voltron

At first, she thought that it was hard but she was feel confident and comfortable when she flies it, through the way to the castle lair.

" I can't believe that I can make it. " Serena said

" You are such a great Space Sailor Paladin trainer. " Pidge said with smiling expression

" Thanks, Pidge. " Serena said, did the same way as Pidge did

They are finally made to the top of the castle lair of Drizelda. Upon they arrived in, the four paladins including Tom and Jerry are rushed to them.

" Serena! Welcome back home! " Tom said in delight

" Woah... umm... where did you get the space paladin uniform anyway? " Jerry asked in curiosity

" I'm so glad that you had came back, Serena. " Allura said

" Welcome home, Serena. " Hunk said with happy expression

" But... why are you wearing that space paladin uniform anyway, Serena? You are not a paladin of Voltron. " Lance asked with curiosity

" I'm temporary piloted the Black Lion. " Serena said

" Say what?! You can pilot the Black Lion? But how? " Lance asked in surprise

" It was a long explanation but first off, I need to stopped Drizelda and to rescued Keith. " Serena said in a rush

" But.. we don't where she had gonna take him. It was too risky for us to attack immediately. " Shiro said

" I know the risk. Come on, let's go! " Serena said to them, with an amusing smile, walked through the Black Lion

Lance sighed and said " I guess she was looked exactly like Keith did. "

" I'm sending the other lions immediately. " Coran said to them

" Good, Tom and Jerry, you should come with me immediately. " Shiro told them

" We will, Shiro. " Jerry said in response

And so the other lions were arrived in and they are ready to take forth to action.

" Are you guys ready? " Serena asked

" We are ready as we can be, moon paladin Serena. " Lance said in response

" Alright! Let's do this! " Serena said

" Yeah! " the four shouted together

" Form Voltron! " Serena yelled

The five lions combined together, transformed into Voltron. After they are transformed...

" Tom! Jerry! We will meet up at the edge of the forest. " Serena told them

" We will, Serena. " Tom said in response

" Good luck! " Jerry shouted

" Be careful, Serena. " Shiro told her

" We are always behind you, good luck. " Coran told her

" I will, guys. Come on paladins, let's go! " Serena commanded

" Okay " the four said together

And they flied out separately. As Voltron are flying on the way to searched for Drizelda's new lair, they are having a secret conversation talk.

" So... what's your plan, Serena? " Lance asked

" Huh? " Serena asked with curiosity

" I mean the specific plan in order to defeat that evil creature. " Pidge said in response

" Remember, you are a temporary leader of Voltron, you must know on what should you do in order to succeed in this mission. " Allura told her

" Act just like a true leader like Shiro and Keith did. You are a leader of the Sailor Guardians. " Lance said to her

" I understand. " Serena said

" So... what is the plan, Serena? " Hunk asked

" We have to make sure that we need to attack her lair or her any kind of spaceship in a limited time. " Serena stated

" And then? " Lance asked in response

" You guys will handled the armies and their servants while Tom, Jerry and Coran will provide some backup if we need to. " Serena said

" And what you will gonna do? " Lance asked her again

" I will stopped Drizelda at the top of the castle and to rescued Keith. My original plan is to supposed that Drizelda will stay in her own castle lair however I was totally mistaken that I learned that she was escaped before you'll been rescued by Tom and Jerry a while ago. "Serena said

" Sounds as you planned...we have to find that new castle. " Lance said

" Let's keep going then. " Serena said

And they are on the way to searched of Drizelda's castle lair.

On the other hand at the mountain lair, the armies detected them on the computer screen while Drizelda is standing at the center portion.

" Master Drizelda, I guessed there is an enemy approaching in. " the knight in charge said to her

" And who's might be? " Drizelda asked

The knight shown to her on the computer screen that Voltron was on the way to the castle lair.

" No way... that's the legendary robot Voltron?! How it knows that they found our hiding place? " Drizelda wondered in surprise

" Master, I guess we had received a call signal from the leader of the paladins. " the knight in charge said to her

" But... I have already captured their team leader. " Drizelda said, insisted

At the outside of the mountain lair, Voltron along with Tom, Jerry along with the three cats, Shiro, Matt and Coran were on an Altean spaceship.

" So.. this is must be her new lair? " Hunk asked

" Exactly it is. " Serena responded

" Serena, Drizelda has been tried to called you. " Jerry said to her from afar

" Okay then. " Serena said

" Wait... are you sure that it will gonna work? " Lance asked

She pressed the button on the screen, receiving the call signal from Drizelda and her voice was heard.

" Alright! What do you want here, paladin leader? How dare you to interfere my plans, aren't you?! Who are you might be? " Drizelda asked

" I'm Serena, the temporary leader of Voltron. I wanted to demand you that you must surrender yourself and released Keith at once! " Serena said

" You heard the lady! Released him at once, you evil creature! " Lance shouted

" released him? " Drizelda asked, in a mocking way and she laughed evilly and she said " I won't let you ever to have him because he was belong to me now. "

" A wicked creature like you shouldn't be exist in the universe! You had think nothing but your evil desires! You had no heart to love anyone else and you want the person that you always to desire to be. This is not called a true meaning of love and faith! " Serena said, with an impatient anger expression

" Wow! I guessed she was looked exactly the way as Keith does. " Tom said

" She was very determining person, she hasn't give up on herself to saved the entire universe. " Shiro stated

" You think so, Shiro. I had agree with you. " Jerry said

" Don't you think I will listen to your nonsense opinion of yours?! Everything I want to desire in order to achieve my evil goals. There is no way to stop me. " Drizelda said in anger

" You are a worthless creature. " Serena said

" What did you just say?! " Drizelda asked, in anger

" Do you think that Keith will might suffered by your evil things that you have done? I had returned back home because I'm the legendary defender of the entire universe, everyone needs my help in order to achieve the mission. Tom and Jerry told me everything about your evil goals and I finally understand that you want him just for yourself. I'm the right lady for him because I'm his protector from the past and I won't let you get in your way and my love and faith for everyone will bring forth to victory against you! " Serena stated

And Drizelda wondered in surprise " No way... you couldn't be... "

" Yes, I'm also the Sailor Guardian who fights for love and justice, the one and only Sailor Moon! In the name of moon, I will punished you! " Serena said, introduced her battle speech

She transformed into Sailor Moon, went out of the Black Lion, jumped into the head of the lion, facing to Drizelda.

" So... you had finally show up, Sailor Moon.. " Drizelda uttered

She released her bayard sword (similar to Keith's bayard weapon).

" You have to finished her, Serena! " Jerry shouted

She pointed her weapon to her, saying " I will defeat you at all cost! "

" Don't ever underestimating me, Sailor Moon! " Drizelda shouted

But before they could fight each other, they heard the voice of Keith approaching in, making the others were surprised.

" No way... isn't that... " Hunk uttered

" It was Keith! I knew it! " Lance said

Even Sailor Moon was surprised when she had heard his voice.

" No way... "

And he had finally show up before them.

" I wont let you hurt my friends and my beloved Serena! "

Even Shiro, Coran, Matt, Tom and Jerry were surprised in shocked too when they saw him.

" He's safe! " Tom said in delight

" Thanks goodness sakes, quiznak. " Coran said, with relief

That moment, Sailor Moon had finally faced Keith again for a very long time since they didn't met each other for 3 years.

" Is that really you, Keith? "

" It was really me, Serena. I'll have been waiting for so long since you have left. I never thought that it would happened between us. "

" Now, I have come back home again. " she said with a smiling expression

" Me too, Serena. " he said, did the same way as Sailor Moon does

Drizelda, was furious in anger and jealousy that the two are finally reunited again and that when she was trying to attacked him, by her deadly weapon.

" Watch out! " the four paladins shouted

" I can't watch! " Alley said, with a frightening expression, covered his eyes with his hands

" You should come with me, paladin leader Keith! " Drizelda shouted, as she tried to attacked him

" I wont let you! " Sailor Moon yelled

She summoned her new weapon, Eternal Tiare. The paladins were wondered in surprise of what they saw.

" Is that... her new weapon? " Lance wondered

" I can't believe it that she had another upgraded weapon. " Shiro said

" Incredible... " Allura said, amazed

" It was her new upgrade weapon, the Eternal Tiare, in which it has the full of magic power that you will never seen from before. Her sailor form was in eternal form, the most powerful transformation of all. " Jerry stated

" So that's means... her sailor uniform and the paladin uniform that she wears... it could be... " Lance uttered

" It means she has the power of eternal, which means no ending. " Tom said in response

" eternal, huh? I can't believe it. " Pidge said, amazed in surprise

" Go ahead, Sailor Moon! Finished her! " Allura shouted

She raised her Eternal Tiare and she shouted her finishing attack " Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss! " then it was fired at Drizelda

" Way the go, Serena! " Tom shouted

" Just like Athena, our close friend from the past. " Jerry stated

Her attack was hitted directly at Drizelda.

" It can't be! " she shouted

" In the name of the moon, I will vanished you away from this planet forever! " Sailor Moon yelled

She fired her last blast to her.

" I wont lose! This is not over yet! " Drizelda shouted, as she about to turned into dusts

" It's over, Drizelda. " Tom said

" Now, take this! " Jerry shouted, pressed the button, fired another blast at her and it was successfully hitted on her entire body.

" I will still get back again to seek revenge against you, Tom and Jerry! and you Sailor Moon! You'll gonna pay for this! " Drizelda shouted her last words and she turned into full dusts

" Eww.. her smell was so stinky... " Hunk said, as he covered his mouth with his hand

" Is because she was a vampire, after all. " Lance said

" Is it over? " Alley asked

" It was over, she was completely destroyed. " Tin said to him

" Wohoo! You did it, Sailor Moon! " Pidge shouted in delight

" You are such amazing back then. " Allura said

" Not only just me but thanks to Tom and Jerry. " Sailor Moon said, with a smiling expression

" You two are so great back then. " Shiro said to them

" Not at all... and besides... we are the defenders of the universe. We gonna do everything that we had got just to be succeed, I'm right, pal? " Tom asked, with happy expression on his face

" Of course, without Serena, we can't easily to defeat her that much. " Jerry said, did the same way as Tom did

But suddenly, Sailor Moon was about to started to collapse in exhausted, after she had defeated Drizelda. Keith rushed to her aid.

" Are you gonna be alright? "

" I'm gonna be fine, Keith. Don't worry about me. After all, I had came back home, in just to see you again. "

And that moment, he began to cried and he hugged her tightly. Everyone were act in romantic way.

" I never thought that I will never see you again. I was completely defenseless when that evil woman had captured me. I don't know on what should I do and since when I heared your voice that you had mentioned my name and that's how I escaped from her cell room, to catch up with you. I had never expected that way. "

" Keith, I promise to you from before that I will returned back and to stay by your side at all times even the cost of my own life. "

" Aww... they are so sweet... " Tom said, in romantic action way

" The past lovers are finally met each other again... " Jerry said

" Well, we should get back to the castle. It was already late at night. " Coran told them in a rush

" Shall we go back then? " Keith asked

" Of course not. " Sailor Moon said, with smiling expression

And so, the team along with their allies went out of the castle hideout. As they leave away, the castle was collapsed into pieces, crushing every armies and their equipments.

After a long hours of flying back, they're successfully returned back in Castle of Lions.

" Man! We are finally returned back again. " Tom said in delight

" I had already miss this place since we are left for three years. " Jerry said

" So... are you guys will be staying here again? " Allura asked

" Of course, Allura. We will! " Jerry said in delight

" Me too, I wanted to explore everything in across the universe. I wanted to met every other creatures that I had never familiar with. " Tom said

" If you say, you will be my assistant. " Hunk said

" assistant? For real, Hunk? " Tom asked in surprise

" Of course not, you are the greatest cat animal of all. " Hunk said, with smiling expression

" You think so? Thanks, Hunk! " Tom said

And he came along with him along with Pidge.

" And... how about you, Serena? Are you gonna stay here for longer? " Allura asked her

" It was depends on you, I guessed you have to finished your journey in America. " Shiro said

" Actually... it was already finished. I had already graduated. " Serena said in response

Everyone were shocked in surprised of what she said except for Tom, Jerry and Pidge.

" Well you see guys, Serena was at the top place at the final examination at the entire school. Jerry had called me last time. " Pidge said in response

" You got to be kidding me! Are you really sure?! " Lance asked in surprised

" It was almost three years that you been studied hard to achieve your dreams. " Shiro said

" I had finally achieved my dream in the future, as a novelist writer. It was all thanks to you, everyone. Without you all, I couldn't reached this possibility that I will succeed in my journey. After all, you guys are my second family and allies... as defenders of the entire universe.. This is the reason why I wanted to came back home. After all, I miss you everybody. " Serena stated

" We are all missed you a lot, Serena. You are really the legendary defender of the entire universe. You had really choose on what is right and wrong. " Allura said to her

" Thanks, Allura. " Serena said, with a smile

" So that's means... you gonna stayed with us for long? " Lance asked

" Of course, I loved to explore outside of the universe. " Serena respond

" Yes! I knew it! Wohoo! " Lance shouted in delight

" Serena will gonna stay! Serena will gonna stay! " Pidge and Hunk said together

" We gonna stayed for longer for a while. We have to go back to Earth if we needed in case of emergencies. " Shiro stated

" What are we waiting for?! Let's go back inside! " Pidge said in excitement

And they went inside the castle, leaving Serena and Keith behind, who had became upset.

" Is there is something wrong, Keith? " as she turned to him, with a worried expression on her face

" It was hard, isn't it? "

" Huh? What do you mean? "

" It was hard for myself that I'm feared that you had leave me again all alone after three years that we are separated from each other. I shouldn't think that you will not gonna stay here for longer. "

" Why I would do that such a reckless thing? I had already finished my journey in America. I had already achieved my dream and now that I came back home again. "

And she tapped her hand on his forehead.

" I had promised to you from before that I will come back home, I will never abandon you ever again and to protect you by your side at all times no matter what it's takes. "

" You think so? "

" Of course, is because that you are the only man that I truly loved with. I won't ever fall in love to anyone else. "

And his facial expression turned emotional

" Serena... Are you really sure? "

" I will promise to you that I will loved you always and forever. "

That moment, they shared their first reunion kiss at the full moon but it was interrupted when Shiro called them from the door.

" Hey! Are you guys will not come here inside? " Shiro asked in a loud voice

" We're coming, Shiro. Shall we go inside then? " Keith asked

" Of course " Serena said, with a smiling expression

Then, the two went inside the castle, holding their hands together. As they went in, Lance noticed their actions, starred at Keith.

" Wow! You two are holding hands, huh? Just like an old married couple. " he said in a romantic way, with a little embarrassment

" Will you shut up, Lance? " Keith told him, with a little impatient expression

" Come on, let's go. " Shiro told them

And they are continued walking on the way through the room.

On the other hand, a mysterious huge spaceship was acrossed on the way to planet Earth. In inside, the mysterious person was standing (from the previous story (in the last chapter)), looked at the window, watching the view of the planet Earth.

" Are you sure this is the planet Earth? " the mysterious person asked

" Yes, this is our perfect place to build our new home for the Dark Moon. " one of the servants said in response

" And for our ultimate goal is to ruled the entire universe with all of we got with our power of darkness and destruction. We need to invade every planets acrossed from every galaxies. " the other servant stated

" Very well, let's settle this.. once for all. The whole universe... soon... will be ours. " the mysterious person said, with evil laughter

And they are still continued on the way to planet Earth.

 **Who are these Dark Moon people was? What is their ultimate goal? Now that Sailor Moon had came back home again, she will joined again alongside with Keith and the rest of the paladins will faced in an another battle with full of threats approaching in.**

 **The mission fight for the universe had just continued**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 4 - A New Evil Force Appears**

 **Don't Miss It** **!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - A New Evil Force Appears

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon had returned back home, in order to reunited with her friends and to rescued Keith from Drizelda (Tom and Jerry's arch enemy). As she discovered that Drizelda had already escaped from her original castle lair, she had became the temporary leader pilot of Team Voltron and it was her first time that she had commanded to transform into Voltron. Later, they finally found the new hideout. Sailor Moon and Drizelda had faced each other. The sorceress tried to fight her until Keith intervenes them. However she tried to attacked him and then Sailor Moon used her finishing move " Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss " , hitted her and she was turned into dusts. After the battle, the two are finally reunited once again after 3 years of separation. They returned back to the Castle of Lions without any harm. The paladins asked Serena, Tom and Jerry if they wanted to stay in the castle and they are agree. Keith, was upset that he thinks that Serena will leave again, however Serena promised to him that she will never leave behind ever again. On the other hand, the mysterious spaceship was finally reached to planet Earth.

Note - This is will be the comeback of Rini / Sailor Mini Moon and the first appearances of Chibi Chibi / Sailor Chibi Chibi, Romelle, Keira and the actual appearance of the Dark Moon clan.

As Serena, Tom and Jerry are finally stayed again in the Castle of Lions along with the paladins, they are started again to traveled in every galaxies in the universe. Tom became the assistant helper of Hunk in during some missions and travels.

Later that night, Serena received a note letter from Rini and it says that:

 _Dear Serena and my dearest friends,_

 _Sorry for the delay of receiving the letter is because due to that I had returned back home in the future Crystal Tokyo, to trained more with my mom and dad._

 _And of course, I have some great news that I will returned back home again in ordered to helped you and our friends out there including the paladins. Also, I will bring Chibi Chibi in there, in order to introduced her to our friends and allies. I already missed you everyone._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Small Lady Serenity aka Rini_

After she had read the letter, she was surprised in excitement that Rini will returned back home again and after that she went to bed.

The next morning, Serena had woke up from the bed, prepared herself to clean up, in order to be nice and beautiful. After she was done, she went out of the room and she went to the dining room in which Tom, Jerry and the paladins were waiting for her, while they are fixing some things in inside some old boxes.

" Morning, Serena. " Pidge greeted

" Morning too, Pidge. " Serena said

" How was your beautiful morning? " Hunk asked

" Seems going very well. " Serena said, satted on the chair and she asked them " So... what we gonna do today? "

" We are going to have a special program tonight. " Coran said in response

" a special program? For what? " Serena asked, with curiosity

" It was a special program in which every creatures from every planets will be gathered. We are celebrating the first ultimate victory against the evil forces from the past. " Allura stated

" So... there will be some kind of performances or something? " Serena asked

" No, it wasn't. It was the honor celebration for those who are fighting hard to defend the entire universe and of course, each of us will give a warming speech. " Allura said

" So that's means... I was included in your program too? " Serena asked

" Of course not, after all you are the legendary warrior Sailor Moon, who had saved the entire universe from the evil Invaders from the past. " Lance said

" I don't think it wasn't a good idea. I'm not good in speeching. " Serena said

" Oh, come on. You have to, remember, you are the legendary defender of the entire universe. You have to show yourself who you really are, the fighter of peace and justice, Sailor Moon. Everyone will be so amazed if they see you on stage. " Tom stated, fixing up the boxes on the floor

" Tom got the point. You have to practice yourself in order to faced to everyone. " Shiro said

" Okay, I will try myself. " Serena said

" See, I told you so. " Tom said

" Oh and I almost forgot to tell you something. " Serena said

" What is it? " Pidge asked

" My friend Rini will returned back home again. " Serena said

Tom, Jerry and the paladins were shocked in surprised of what she said.

" She will came back in here?! " Lance asked in surprise

" Of course, I received a letter from her last night, telling me that she will return home, to helped us and also she will bring my closest ally of mine, a Sailor Guardian just like me. " Serena said

" Wow! That will be great! I was so very excited to see her coming. She asked me if she wanted to teached about computer and technology lessons. " Pidge said, in excitement

" What time she will came back? " Jerry asked Serena

" Maybe this morning or in the afternoon I think. " Serena said

" Sweet! I hope Rini will be participated in the special celebration tonight. " Hunk said

But Serena didn't know that they planned a different kind of special celebration that she didn't expect with.

That moment, a knock was heared on the outside.

" Coming! " Allura said, rushed out from the room

Serena, looked at Keith, was so very nervous on his face.

" Is there is something wrong, Keith? I guess you are feel so very nervous today. " Serena asked

" His cousin will arrived here in a moment. " Shiro said

" Say what?! " Tom and Jerry asked in surprise

" His cousin? Who? " Serena asked, with curiosity

And Princess Allura went back along with Krolia, Kolivan, Romelle and Keira (the older cousin of Keith and also a Blade of Mamorra member). Serena was surprised when she saw Krolia.

And Krolia turned to her, greeted her " No time long see, Miss Serena. "

" No time long see, Miss Krolia. " Serena said and the two shaked hands

" Who is that young lady anyway? " Romelle asked

" Oh, this is Serena Tsukino. She was the strongest ally and she was the leader of the Sailor Guardians. " Allura said, showing Serena to her

After Serena and Krolia shaked hands, she turned to Allura, asked " And... who these people are? "

" Hi, my name is Romelle. I'm a fellow Altean. It was a pleasure to meet you, Serena. " Romelle introduced herself to her

" It was a pleasure to meet you, Romelle. And the... who is this lady was standing beside Kolivan? " Serena asked, with curiosity, pointing at her

" That was my cousin, Serena. " Keith answered

Serena was surprised in shocked " She is your cousin?! "

Keira's face turned rude when she saw her for the very first time.

" Of course. Meet Keira, the active member of Blade of Mamorra. " Krolia stated, introduced her to Serena

Keira approached to her, making Serena to be nervous.

" Umm... Hi. " Serena said, in a shy mood

" Hi there, My name is Keira. It was pleasure to meet you. " Keira said, introduced herself to her

" Keira was one of the active members of the Blade of Mamorra. Just like Krolia, she was also a Galra. " Kolivan stated

The paladins were shocked in surprised.

" She is also a Galra?! " Lance wondered in surprise

" You got to be kidding me... " Hunk said, uttered

" I don't believe it. There is an another good Galra who had fight against evil. Just like Keith did. " Allura said

" So... how did you related to my cousin Keith? He tells me everything all about you. What is your relation with him? You two are close allies? " Keira asked

And Keith stepped forward, went to Serena's side and he said to her " Serena was actually... she was my... my girlfriend. "

Keira, was shocked in surprised and she asked " That Serena was your girlfriend?! But how? How did you two met each other? I didn't know that she was your girlfriend. "

Krolia told her " Umm... Keira, I think we should speaked outside. It will too shockable when everyone was around. "

" Okay, Auntie. " Keira said

Serena, turned to Keith, asked in a worried expression " Are you sure that you will be okay? "

" I will be okay, Serena. It was just a family private talk. For now, just helped Allura and the others to fixed up for the celebration tonight. " Keith told her

" Okay then. " Serena said

And Keith went out along with Krolia and Keira.

" Are you sure that he will getting okay? " Hunk asked

" It was a family private matters, what gives. " Pidge said

" I was so very worried about him. His cousin was quite very strictful when it comes to love relationship matters. " Shiro stated

" she was very strictful to love relationships? What is does means? " Tom asked, with curiosity

" I don't know but we have to let themselves to talked in a private moment. " Shiro said

Serena, was very worried about Keith, that his cousin Keira might do something to him or to her.

Allura called her out " Can you helped me out, Serena? We shall bring to the Coalition headquarters. "

" Okay, Allura. I'm coming. " Serena said in a hurry, rushed to helped Allura to carried the things

At the outside of the Castle, the three were talking to each other. Keira, was began to mad in disappointment at Keith.

" What? Is there is something wrong with that, cous? " Keith asked

" That young lady was your girlfriend? Are you out of your mind, cous? She was just an ordinary human and not a Galra. I thought that she was just your ally and now you telling me the truth that she was your girlfriend. Are you really attracted to her? " Keira asked, in an impatient expression

" Keira, you have to calmed down. Just let Keith to explained this. " Krolia told her

" I don't need an explanation, Auntie. She was really too unperfect to become his girlfriend. Look, she was just an ordinary human lady. She doesn't came from outside of the universe just like us. We Galras don't do love relationship with a human being. This is was against the rules. " Keira said

" But... cous.. listen to me, she and I were... " Keith uttered, trying to say something

" I don't want to hear it. From now on, you should stay away from her. " Keira said, and she walks away

" What?! But, cous... I was in relationship with her for a very long time. " Keith said

Keira, stopped walking when Keith said it, shocked in surprised and she turns back to him, asked " You have a long relationship with her for a very long time? But why? "

" Just listen to me, cous. I knew that you don't like her so much from the very beginning. But I like her so much. Serena didn't want to hurt anybody. She was responsible, caring, lovable, helpful and top of that she was brave and kind person. Even though she was not a half Galra just like me, she was still there to protect and to love me so much. She didn't want to hurt me so badly. She was not an ordinary girl just you thought with, but in reality she is a legendary defender who had saved the entire universe from evil. That is the reason why I was in relationship with her. So please... just let me to do this all by myself. I must decided what is right for me as a family member, a member of Blade of Mamorra and also as the leader of Voltron, to protect on those who are in need. So please... don't pushed me away just like that, cous. Don't jumped into conclusions first. If you wanted to prove that you will accept her, then asked yourself and think about it. I'm done here. " Keith stated

And he walks back inside the castle, leaving Keira was speechless of what Keith said to her.

" I think you should give him for a privacy. You shouldn't provoked their relationship. He had already decided on what is right for himself. " Krolia told her

Keith went back inside the castle

" So... how was the conversation going, Keith? " Lance asked

But he changed the subject, asked them " Where is Serena? "

" She was went out with Princess Allura, to bring those things at the Coalition headquarters, in order to prepared for the special celebration. " Coran said in response

" What? Is there is something wrong? Don't tell me that you are arguing with your cousin, didn't you? " Jerry asked

And Keith went out, without saying a word, making everyone were wondering of his reaction.

" I had never seen his new reaction just like from before. " Lance said, whispered to Hunk

" Yeah, I think he was arguing with his own Galra cousin. " Hunk said

" I think there is something up with him. " Jerry said

" Huh? What do you mean by that, Sir Jerry? " Shiro asked in curiosity

Meanwhile at the Coalition headquarters, Allura and Serena were helping put the boxes at the top of the table.

" How it was going then? " Olia asked them

They approached to her and Serena said in response " It was all set, Captain. "

" Wow! I can't believe that you are working so hard enough, Miss Sailor Moon. " Rolo said, approached to them

" Thanks " Serena said with a smile

" How was your journey in America? We have heard that you are now graduating, right? " Nyma asked

" Of course, I had finally fulfilled my goal as a novel writer. " Serena said

" That was good to hear that, Congrats. " Ryner said

" Thanks, Ryner. " Serena said, with a smiling expression and then she changed the subject, asked them " Hey, where the former generals anyway? "

" They are on the way here, carrying some foods and stuffs for the celebration tonight. " Rolo said in response

A moment of seconds, Acxa along with Zethrid and Ezor were arrived in, carrying some foods and other stuffs. They are overwhelmed in surprise when they saw Serena.

" Oh, the young lady with the moon hair style. How you been? " Ezor asked

" Seems fine. " Serena said

" Welcome back home, Miss Sailor Moon. " Zethrid said

" Your Welcome. " Serena said

" Is everything were set? " Olia asked

" It was all done. " Zethrid said

" Good, prepared these at the kitchen. " Olia commanded

" I can help you then. " Nyma said

" Me too. I will gonna helped you out. " Serena said

" No need " Acxa said

" Huh? Why not? " Serena asked, with curiosity

" Just let them be, Serena. They will handled themselves. " Allura told her

" Okay " Serena responded

The former generals along with Nyma went to the kitchen, to cooked the foods for the celebration tonight.

" So... Are you two will gonna get back to the Castle? " Ryner asked

" Yes, we gonna prepared ourselves for the program tonight. Just tell us if everything was ready. Bring these at the castle before at 6. " Allura said

" We will " Ryner said

" I'm looking forward to seeing you at the program tonight. " Rolo said

" Thanks a lot. " Serena said

" See you at tonight. " Olia said to them

But then suddenly, Keith had went in, making Serena was surprised.

" Oh, it was you, Keith. Why are you doing here? " Allura asked

He turned to Serena, asked " Shall we talked in a private moment? "

" Oh, okay. " Serena responded

" I shall go back first at the castle, Serena. " Allura told her

" I will. " Serena said

Allura leaves the headquarters, and the two looked at each other.

Meanwhile at the kitchen, the former generals along with Nyma are cooking the foods for the celebration tonight.

Acxa, slammed the knife boarder, said in an impatient expression " What's the deal with her?! "

Ezor turned to her, asked in curiosity " Is something bothering you, Acxa? Don't tell me that you don't like her, don't you? "

" Yeah, it was almost 3 years of not seeing each other and now you been act just like that. You have to move on, okay? " Zethrid told her

" She was getting fuss on anything. What she thinks about me? A stalker? " Acxa asked, in an impatient way

" Hold on... don't tell me that you are jealous to Serena, aren't you, Acxa? " Nyma asked her

" Me? jealous? Why should I felt that way? " Acxa asked, turned back around at the original position

" What? Are you saying that you still have care on that paladin leader, don't you? Come on, Acxa. He was in relationship with that moon hair style lady. Just leave them alone, okay? " Ezor told her

" We can't waste time. We should prepared these before night time. " Nyma said to them

And they continued cooking and preparing the foods. Acxa, was speechless, thought in her mind that she is really jealous to Serena however she hide her real emotions, to prevent everyone from knowing it, including Keith as well.

Walked back to the Castle, Serena and Keith are facing each other, in a silent mood.

And Serena interrupted, asked " Is there is something bother in your mind? Did you talked to your cousin? "

But Keith was still not able to say anything.

" Oh, come on, Keith. What is the matter? Are you two having a fight or something? " Serena asked, with confusement

" Well you see... we shall talked about that in the room. But there is something I wanted to show you. " Keith said in a rush

" Huh? What is it? " Serena asked

He grabbed her hand and she bring her to an unknown room.

" Hold on... Keith.. what is really going on? " Serena asked in curiosity

" You will see " Keith said

And he opened the door. The room was filled with decorations at the top corner and also there are some roses and other flowers are placed in different sides and there is a balcony stage at the center portion. Serena was stunned of the view.

" Wait... what it is this? " Serena asked him

Then, the paladins, Tom and Jerry, Romelle, his mother Krolia, his cousin Keira, Kolivan along with Rini, who had returned home back from the future, along with Chibi Chibi, and the moon cats Luna and Diana, and also included the Blade of Mamorras members and all creatures from every planets, gathered at the balcony stage.

" What is the meaning of this? " Serena asked, in curiosity

" Don't be such a sluggish, Serena. It was a special surprise celebration. " Rini said

" a surprise celebration? " Serena asked, in curiosity

" It was a secret proposal celebration just for you. " Lance said in response

" a secret proposal? Whom will gonna proposed to me? " Serena asked

Keith, faced at her, holding both of her hands, tightly, and he kneel down, making Serena was wondered in confusion.

" Hold on, Keith... What is exactly are you doing? " she asked in curiosity

He hold her both hands, tightly and said to her " Serena, I know that it was very obvious isn't it? I planned this for a very long time since you have left, to achieve your dreams and now that you came back home, I wanted to showed how I feel for you since we are in relationship for three years, the true feeling that I wanted you to be at my side always, at all times. You are the only girl that I truly love with and it will never changed that way. "

He showed the small box to her, opened it, showing the engagement ring with a moonlight symbol on it.

" my beloved Serena Tsukino... Will you marry me? "

Serena was stunned and Chibi Chibi (who can able to speaked human language) told her " Just say yes, Serena. "

She paused for a moment and after a second, she responded " Yes, I will! "

Everyone were happy in delight. Keith placed the engagement ring at her finger and the two shared a romantic hug.

" Serena had really truly cares for him, no matter what it's takes. For love and survival. " Krolia told Keira

" Yeah, I will truly accepted her... for real. " Keira said, uttered

Later, a dinner banquet was set. Also, the members of the Voltron Coalition were also there too.

The paladins and the others approached to both Serena and Keith.

" Congrats, Serena. " Jerry said

" I'm so very proud of you. " Tom said, with a tearing expression

" Thanks, Tom and Jerry. " Serena said

" Congrats, Serena. " Rini said

" You too, Rini. After all, you will be my first bridesmaid. " Serena said

" You think so? Wow! I'm so getting excited for that. " Rini said in excitement

" Congratulations, Serenity. " Luna said

" Thanks, Luna. " Serena said

" I'm so very happy that you will get married in the future. " Diana said to her

" You too, Diana. " Serena said

Chibi Chibi jumped at Serena's shoulder, said to her " You are so very lucky that you are going to be married to a paladin leader. "

" Thanks for encouraging me back then, Chibi Chibi. " Serena said

" No problem at all, Serena... I mean... Sailor Moon. " Chibi Chibi said

" So... this is your ally that you told with a while ago? " Keith asked

" Of course, this is Chibi Chibi, she was came from the future world just like Rini did. " Serena said

The paladins were stunned at them.

" Chibi Chibi, Meet Keith, the paladin leader of the legendary robot defender, Voltron. " Serena said, introduced Chibi Chibi to him

" Hi! It was a pleasure to meet you, the warrior prince and the heir of the Galra Empire. " Chibi Chibi said, bowed down before him

" It was the honor to meet you, Chibi Chibi. " Keith said, with a smiling expression

" Wait a minute... he was the heir to the throne of the Galra Empire? Don't tell me that young girl was your... you know... your future daughter with Serena? " Lance asked, with curiosity

And his face turned in full red and he protested " No! She isn't my future daughter!"

" I think that young girl and Serena have the same resemblance after all. After all, you are the luckiest man in the whole universe. You have a lucky family ever in the future. " Hunk said, with burst of laughter

" I told you guys, she was not my future daughter, got that?! She was just our ally just like Serena did. " Keith protested

" Okay, just calmed down, okay? I think he got the point there. " Coran told them

" So.. what are your plans for the wedding? " Pidge asked

" Well... me and Keith will think of something next week. There is lot of things we need to settle with. " Serena said

" I'm so very excited! I will gonna be one of the bridesmaids. " Pidge said

" And of course, me, Lance and Hunk will be your groomsmen. " Shiro told Keith

" Thanks, Shiro. You are the greatest. " Keith said

"It was just nothing. After all, I'm your superior, you know that. " Shiro said

" By the way, Rini... did you tell to our friends about this? " Serena asked her

" Of course, Serena. I had already tell to them earlier a while ago and also to your first boyfriend, Jaden. " Rini said

" Wait... you had tell that to Jaden? But he's... " Serena uttered

" He humbly accepted it that you are proposed to Keith and he will be invited to your wedding along with our friends and allies. " Rini stated

" I guess your master will never to be jealous again, don't you, pal? " Tom asked

" Yeah, you say so, Tom. He knows that he was far more better than Keith. " Jerry said

" Oh, I get it now. " Serena said

" When will the wedding will be held? " Allura asked her

" Let me and Keith will think about the date. We settled these in next week. " Serena said in response

" I get it now. I'm so very happy for you, Serena. " Allura said

" Thanks, Princess. " Serena said, with a smiling expression

" So... shall we eat now? I'm so getting hungry. " Hunk complained

" Me too " Tom said

They went back to eat the foods. On the other side, the former generals were standing, watching at the distance. Acxa, in silent mood expression, looked at the distance, saw Serena and Keith are eating together alongside with the others and that moment, she developed devastation and jealousy for the very first time. Ezor and Zethrid were looking at her, wondering of her reaction.

Back to the paladins, they are having fun eating together along Tom, Jerry and the other allies. Keira, who was satted between Keith and Krolia, turned to Serena, saying " Umm... Serena. "

" Yes, what is it? " Serena asked

" I'm so very sorry for my impatient expression this morning. Please forgive me. " Keira apologize

" It was okay, Miss Keira. You don't need to apologize to me. I completely understand why you feel so very impatient towards me this morning. " Serena said

" Of course not. After all, you will be future niece in law and I remember you this just take care of my cousin. If you don't, I will crushed you into pieces. " Keira told her, with a little mad grin on her face

" I will " Serena said

Then Keira turned to Keith, told him " Just take care of yourself in your space missions. You will called me if you needed some help or to Auntie, okay? "

" I will, Cous. " Keith said

After their long conversation, the paladins and the others were returned back to their lounge room, in which it was their hangout place. All the creatures from every planets were left after the celebration including the Blade of Mamorra members.

" Man... I'm so getting full. " Hunk said

" Me too. After all, foods from outside of the universe are so delicious. "Tom said

" Yeah, you two are quite food lovers. " Jerry said in embarrassment

" No, it isn't! " Tom protested

And everyone were laughed at his reaction.

" So.. what we gonna do next? " Pidge asked

" I guess we should take a rest and to get ready for the brand new mission tomorrow. " Allura said in response

Lance yawned " Man... I'm getting tired. "

" Me too " Jerry said

" Come, we should get some rest. " Keith said

But suddenly, an emergency call received from the planet of Vulcanus, the planet in which the fire residents lived.

" paladins of Voltron! We need your help! " the leader shouted

" Is there is something happened in your place? " Allura asked

" A group of unknown people that are been attacking the village, destroying everything and much worst is, our people were been held captured. We are trying to fight them back but they are too powerful and strong... more stronger than the Galra people. " the leader stated

" What they are looked like? " Allura asked

The leader shown a symbol in which it was looked a moon symbol however it was upside down and it's color was blackish in dark. When Serena saw it, she was shocked in surprised, making Keith and Rini stared at her, in a stunning expression.

" So that's why we need your help... we are too defenseless to fight them back. " the leader pleaded

" Don't worry, the lions along with Sailor Guardians will coming in your way to saved your planet. " Allura said to the leader

" Yes, Princess. " the leader said and the screen turned off

The other paladins were stunned of what the leader said.

" a new evil force has appeared again? " Lance wondered

" Don't tell me that the Invaders are returned again from the dead? " Jerry asked

" No, it was not the Invaders. It was a different one. " Serena said

" How did you know? " Shiro asked

" Do you see the symbol that he showed it to us? It was looked like the symbol of the moon. But it was upside down and it's color was dark blackish. " Serena said

" Don't tell me that it was the Negamoon people again? " Rini asked, in an anxious way

" But you had already defeated the Negamoon a year ago but why there is another group of people with a upside down moon symbol on it? " Luna asked in curiosity

" I'm not so sure but I think these mysterious people are more powerful than the Negamoon that we had defeated from before. They are more darkest than ever. " Serena said

" more darkest? What do you mean by that, Serena? " Diana asked in confusion

And she turned to the paladins, said " I think we should get into the planet immediately and to investigate it on what is it really going on. We must gathered some informations about the new evil force that attacks the planet Vulcanus. "

" Wait... Are you really sure about that? " Tom asked

" I think Serena's got the point. We should investigate first before we can do anything to saved those people who are living in there. " Jerry stated

" I think we should get in there and to investigate that problem. " Pidge said

" But... Are you really sure about that plan? What if the new evil group knows that we are going in there? It should be a trap. " Lance asked in panicked

" We have to find out on what happened in there and we need to gathered some informations and evidences about the new evil force with the dark moon symbol. " Pidge said

" If they're some traps, we should get out immediately. We don't want ourselves to put in dangerous risk. " Allura said

" What are we waiting for? Let's go into your lions immediately. " Coran told them

" If you guys need some help, just called us! " Tom shouted in a loud voice

" We will, Tom. " Rini said

" Be careful " Shiro told Serena

" I will, Sir Shiro. " Serena said

And they went into their respective lions. Serena, Rini along with Chibi Chibi transform into their Sailor forms and they tag along with them and they went out, went on the way to planet Vulcanus. In inside the Black Lion, Sailor Moon was silent in mood, thought about the new evil force coming in while Keith looked at her, in an anxiously worried expression.

On the other hand in inside of an unknown castle, four unknown boys are bowed down before their respected ruler (Note: the same person who was the one who watched at the planet Earth from the previous chapter). Their names were revealed: Red, Sapphire, Emerald and Topaz (the servants in charge of the Dark Moon: the Dark Warriors)

" Your Highness, I think we are invaded every planets from every galaxies including the planet Vulcanus. " Sapphire (the oldest among of them), said to the ruler

" Job well done, Dark Warriors. Our plan to conquered the entire universe will be soon be ours. " the ruler said to them

" But... we got a major problem, Your Highness. " Topaz (the second oldest among of them) said

The ruler was shocked and she stands up, asked " a major problem? What is it? "

" A brand new enemies were on the way to planet Vulcanus. " Emerald (the third among of them) said

" new enemies? Who those people are? " the ruler asked

" We been heard of it that it was the legendary robot defender, Voltron. The ones who had defeated the previous ruler of the Galra a long time ago. " Red (the youngest among of them) said in response

" Voltron, eh? Just go back in planet Vulcanus and eliminate them! " the ruler ordered

" Yes, Your Highness. " Sapphire said

And the four bowed down before the ruler and they left the throne room. The ruler, turned around and stand up, looked around the window, at the Milky Way Galaxy, in which the planet Earth was among of Solar System planets. The ruler was revealed to be Princess Diamond, the secondary leader in commander of the Dark Moon (the brand new evil force that attacks planet Vulcanus a while ago)

Another member of the Dark Moon had arrived, approached to the Princess. The member name was Arto, the assistant of the Dark Moon Queen, Merla.

" I think that the legendary robot defender Voltron was on the way to saved the entire planet Vulcanus. What are your orders? Shall we attacked them in a secret? " he asked

" Don't need to be worried, I had already sent my Dark Warriors back to planet Vulcanus, in order to eliminate them. " Princess Diamond said

" Are you really sure about that? " Arto asked

" Of course " Princess Diamond said and she turned around, watching at the hologram person. The hologram person who was looked like Keith and he was wearing a outfit similar to Emperor Zarkon (his close uncle) with a Galra symbol on the forehead and then she said in evil expression " No one can able to control the entire time bounds... except for me... and him... the future ruler of the Galra Empire. " and she touched it, smiling in evil grin.

 **Now that the new evil force Dark Moon had sudden appeared to attacked and to invade every planets from every galaxies including the planet Earth. On the other hand, the paladins along with Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi were on the way to planet Vulcanus in order to saved the entire people from the Dark Moon members. While on the other hand, Princess Diamond (the secondary leader of the Dark Moon) known that she has some plans to control the time bounds and her true desires to the hologram person who looks like Keith. What is her true reason was? How she knows the mysterious person so well?**

 **The Dark Warriors were on the way to planet Vulcanus. Will the paladins can able to saved the planet on time?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 5 - Jerry Was Suspicious On Sailor Moon?**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Jerry Was Suspicious On Sailor Moon?

In the previous chapter, everyone were prepared for a secret celebration but Serena didn't know what kind of a secret celebration they had planned to. Along the way, she was reunited with Krolia and she was introduced to Romelle and Keira, Keith's cousin. At first, she didn't like her so much and she convinced him to stayed away from her however he declined. Later, he lead Serena to a secret room in which it was actually a surprise proposal to her. She happily accepted his proposal. Keira, was finally humbly accepted that she will be the right one for her cousin. After the party, an emergency call received from planet Vulcanus, said that a new evil force attacks their planet and their own symbol was looked a moon, but it was upside down and it's color is blackish. And then, they went on the way to the planet Vulcanus. On the other hand, the second ruler Princess Diamond, looked at the hologram, which it was looked like Keith, thought him and her will take over the time bounds and to rule the entire universe.

Will Sailor Moon along with the paladins will able to saved the planet from the Dark Moon, the brand new evil force and new enemies?

Find Out

In the castle throne room, the superior and the true ruler of the Dark Moon, named Merla, was standing behind, looking at the window, watching as the planet Vulcanus was about to erupted. A soldier approached to her.

" Your Highness. I think we got a major problem. "

" a major problem? What is it? "

" brand new enemies were on the way to the planet Vulcanus. "

" new enemies? Who they are? "

" The paladins of Voltron. They are the ones were responsible for defeating the Galra many years ago. "

Then, she looks down, said with amusement " So... they are the brand new enemies, huh? " and she commanded the soldier " Sent out some fighters! You have to take them down! "

" Yes, Your Highness. "

The knight bowed before her and he leaves out the throne room. As the soldier was gone, the queen was typing on a computer based machine, searching for something.

Meanwhile at the Castle of Lions, Coran, Tom, Jerry along with Shiro, Diana, Luna, and Romelle were watching around, in terms that the new evil force will strikes in.

" Are you sure that they will be alright? " Diana asked Luna

" Don't worry, my dear. Serena and Rini will be fine after all. " Luna responded

Jerry, was tapping his finger on the chair, making Shiro was acted suspicious on his reaction.

" Is there is something bothered you, Sir Jerry? " Shiro asked in curiosity

" I think it was not a good idea. " Jerry said

" What do you mean by that, pal? Oh, come on! You shouldn't be act suspicious just like that, you know. " Tom insisted

" I got a bad feeling about this. If the paladins including Serena will go there all by themselves, it will be gonna going to be risky... just like when Arka was trying to attacked in a secret. " Jerry said, in a thoughtful manner

" Do you ever forgot, pal? Sailor Moon had already defeated Arka three years ago in the D Point. There is no way that she will return back from the dead, to seek revenge against Sailor Moon and to captured Keith, what gives! " Tom told him

" No, not just only Arka and Sarina. But a different one... " Jerry uttered

" Are you saying that there is someone from the evil force Dark Moon might be interested to Keith? But I thought that Arka and Sarina were the only ones who had got interested in him. " Shiro asked

" Yes, it might possibility is. I think one of the members of that clan might be the next one who will got interested at him but I'm not so sure about that. " Jerry responded

" But don't worry, Miss Serena was there to protect him at all the times and to fight back off the members of that new evil force around. " Romelle stated

" Yeah, I guess you got the point there, Romelle. " Tom said

Shiro turned back around to Coran, asked " Are they are on the way to the planet? "

" They are on the way approaching in. " Coran responded

" I hope Princess Allura and the others will be alright. " Romelle said

Jerry, was still act suspicious, watching on the computer screen, sensed an unknown presence that it was never heard from before.

On the other hand, the Lions were finally landed on the planet Vulcanus. Upon they arrived in, they were surprised in astonishment that the entire place were almost destroyed. Then, they went down from their lions and they started to walked around.

" You got to be kidding me! The whole place was almost destroyed for good. " Lance said in surprise

" I never thought that the new evil force did this all of this sudden. They are much worst than the Galra. " Allura responded

" But... I don't see any armies guarding around in this place. " Pidge said, as she looked around

" I think it was not so good about this. " Hunk said, with a little frighten expression

" What? Are you really scared? " Lance asked, in embarrassment

" No, I'm not! " Hunk protested

Keith, looked at Serena, and her expression was turned to act suspicious.

" Is there is something bothered on you, Serena? " he asked

" It was thinking that the Dark Moon were almost the same from the Negamoon clan but the differences between them is that they are more powerful and stronger from the previous ones, using their own dark powers and abilities that can able to destroyed anything. " Serena responded

" Are you saying that they are exactly the same force from the Negamoon? " Rini asked

" There are far more different from the Negamoon. Even though they have the same moon symbols on their foreheads. " Serena responded

" Have you faced your previous enemies from before, Serena? " Allura asked

" Yes, it was a long time ago. " Serena said

She recalled on her mind about the final battle fight against the Negamoon. In the final battle scene, she and Rini used the Legendary Silver Crystals, to destroyed the Death Phantom and the Dark Gate as well.

After she recalled everything, she said to them " If I weren't that I had never treated Rini so kindly, the Negamoon will continued to invade the entire universe but thanks to my power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, I can able to managed to continued to used my power, to protect everyone on those who are around me. "

" I see about that. After all, you had proved that you had never gave up on the fight even though that it was very difficult and dangerous. " Allura stated

" Thanks, Allura. " Serena said, with a smile

As they reached to the village in which the people of the Vulcanus lives, they were shocked that all of entire houses were burned destroyed by some group of Dark Moon armies. All the people were in frightened in fear when they saw that their homes were burned down by the Dark Moon armies.

" You foolish creatures! Don't you think that hiding and running is that all you can do? You will never underestimate us the name of the Dark Moon. " Sapphire said to the people, in an evil mockingly manner

The paladins, Serena, Rini and Chibi Chibi were hide quickly on a huge rock.

" Oh no... they are going tried to destroyed them. " Chibi Chibi said, in terrify

" We can't let it that happened! We can't let anyone to hurt any innocent creatures on this planet. " Keith said

" So... now what? " Lance asked him

Serena, turned back around, released her Eternal Brooch Compact and she yelled in a loud voice " Moon Eternal Power, Transform!! "

And she transformed into her Eternal Sailor form.

The Dark Moon armies were trying to attacked the remaining people.

" please... just spared us! " the leader pleaded

" I wont ever heard any of your begging words. Now, we will destroyed you all one by one. " Sapphire said, with an evil laughter

A knight was trying to shoot a fellow villager, using a blaster gun. But suddenly it was interrupted when Sailor Moon shouted " stop it right there! "

The Dark Warriors were surprised, turned their backs around and Sapphire asked " Who was there? "

Sailor Moon walked stepped forward in, said " you evil mere creatures, I won't let you to hurt these kindest creatures of the entire galaxy. Because it was against the law of the universe! "

" Who are you anyway?! Are you trying to interfere us? " Emerald asked

She said her battle speech " I'm the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice, I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punished you!! " and she finished with her battle pose

Sailor Pink Moon (the new Sailor form of Rini) along with Sailor Chibi Chibi jumped next to Sailor Moon.

" And I will also punished you, I'm Sailor Pink Moon! In the name of the future moon, I will punished you! " she said her battle speech and she finished with her battle pose

The paladins jumped next to them. The Dark Warriors were amused in surprised of what they saw.

" And we are here to punished you! We are... " Keith said

" We are the paladins of Voltron!! " they shouted together

They do their own battle poses and they released their respective weapons.

" So... the paladins of Voltron... I see. We never thought that you were came here to interfere us. The name is Sapphire. " Sapphire said, with evil amusement

" I'm Red " Red said

" I'm Topaz " Topaz said

" And I'm Emerald " Emerald said

" And we are the Dark Warriors! " the four shouted together

" What are you evil ones were doing on this planet? " Allura asked

" Well, you see, we have been ordered by our ruler, to destroyed and colonized every planets in every parts of the universe and of course, we were going to conquered the entire time bounds with all of our own powers. That's was our ultimate goal of the Dark Moon force. " Red stated

" And of course, you will never underestimate the true power of darkness. " Topaz said, with a little evil amusement

" We won't ever let that to happened! " Keith shouted

" Oh, do you think so? Well, try ahead and beat us if you can because soon the entire planet will be ours. " Sapphire told him, insisted

" Oh yeah! We will never be defeated by your evil hands. " Lance said

" We, the legendary fighters of the universe, will never allowed evil to ruled the entire universe. " Hunk said

" Well, just go ahead as you wanted to. " Sapphire said, with evil amusement and he commanded the armies " Finished them off! "

The Dark Moon armies charged in to attacked them and the two teams were ready to faced them and the battle fight ensues, while the Dark Warriors were watching in amusement.

Back at the Dark Moon palace, Princess Diamond was sat on her throne chair, was looking at the dark crystal ball, watching the entire cast of the universe.

" _After all these thousands of years, my true ambition will be achieved come at last_. "

Then, she switched the picture of the entire cast of the universe to the mysterious hologram person, who was looked exactly like Keith. He weared a different royal clothes and it has crown and a symbol in which it was looked like Galra. She touches it with her palm hand and she said in an evil expression " _I will make sure that you will never take away from me after all, the future ruler of the entire universe._ " and she smiled with evil grin

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard.

" Who was that? "

The door had opened by Dark Astre, another member and the assistant adviser of Queen Merla. She quickly switched off the dark crystal ball. And, Dark Astre came in.

" What are you came here, Astre? " Princess Diamond asked

" I came here to check on you. " Astre said

" You don't have to check on me. I'll be fine all by myself. " Princess Diamond said, in a coldly expression and she turned back around, looked at the window

" Come on, Princess. Don't treat so coldly just like that. We been both worked for a very long time but still you are avoiding me. I was so very curious about you. " Astre said

" I'm not avoiding you, Astre. We are just friends and allies, that's all. After all, I'm just only the second ruler besides Merla. " Princess Diamond said

" Even though that you're the second ruler, I will never changed my true loyalty for you, Princess. " Astre said

But the Princess changed the topic, asked him " How was the queen? "

" She seems very fine. She was worked on something. " Astre said in response

" worked on something? of what? " Princess Diamond asked, in curiosity

" Have you been heard the legendary defender robot named Voltron? " Astre asked her

" Voltron? I had heard that name in somewhere. They are the responsible for defeating the previous evil force a years ago. But why you have asked me about that? " Princess Diamond asked

" I'll been heard that she was searching about the paladins of that legendary robot. " Astre responded

" paladins of Voltron? I had never heard of them from before. " Princess Diamond wondered in curiosity

" I have only known that the queen was searching some of their secret informations about them. I was wondering why she acted just like that unlike from before. " Astre said

And the princess was stunned of what he said. Back at the main throne room, Queen Merla was still typing on the computer screen. After a minute later, she had finally searched the secret informations about the paladins of Voltron, both old and new ones.

" So... these are their secret informations about them... quite very interesting. "

She read every informations of each paladin one by one but when she reached to the biological information of Keith, she was started to amuse in surprise. She read the entire informations about him and then, she hatched an evil plan.

" So... he was the current leader of the team... interesting... very interesting. I will make sure that I will captured him in a secret. " with a evil smile on her face

Back when, the paladins along with Sailor Moon and Sailor Pink Moon are still fighting the knights.

" Shall we retreat then? " Topaz asked Sapphire

" I guess we should leave the armies to fight them. We can't waste time in standing around and watch. " Sapphire said

" If you say so, Sapphire. The ruler must be waiting for us. " Red said

And they teleport back in their space ship.

" Come back here!! We're not done yet with you!! " Keith yelled

" I guess this is only just the beginning battle, paladins of Voltron. The next time we meet, we make sure that we will defeat you forever. " Sapphire said, with evil amusement

" We won't let it happened! " Allura shouted

" Try ahead to stop us if you can. " Sapphire said and the four laughed in evil manner

And their ship was left away from the planet.

" Uggh... they have been attacked here and then they are running away. We have to stop them. " Lance said

" But... we can't! They are too strong to fight them. " Pidge responded

" I guess you are right. " Hunk said

Sailor Moon was still fighting an another knight by her Legendary Moonlight Sword.

" Be careful, Sailor Moon. These guys are far more dangerous. " Sailor Pink Moon told her

" I know that! " Sailor Moon responded

She tried to hit the knight on the head however the knight hitted at her knee, making her to wounded.

" Oh no, Sailor Moon! You're getting wounded. " Sailor Chibi Chibi said in surprise

Then, she can't able to move faster. The knight tried to hit her but then Keith rushed to her defense.

" I wont let you to hurt her!! "

And he destroyed him by his Mamorra weapon. After that, he went to her, asked " Are you alright, Serena? "

" Yes, I'm fine. But I can't barely move my knee. " Sailor Moon said

" Just let me to heal you. " Keith said

He used his power ability to heal any injuries and damages just like when he did in the past as the Warrior Prince Gazer. After that, the wound on her knee was fazed away. The other four paladins including Sailor Pink Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi were surprised of what they saw.

" amazing... he can able to heal any damages and injuries? I had never seen like that from before. " Sailor Pink Moon wondered in surprise

Then, Sailor Moon can able to stand up again.

" Thanks, Keith. " she said with a loving smile expression

" Your Welcome. After all, I wouldn't let anyone to hurt you so badly. I really wanted to protect you just like I did from the previous years. " Keith said, did the same way as Sailor Moon

" You two are really looked like an old married couple. " Lance said, in embarrassment

" What?! Lance, you make me embarrassing again! " Keith protested, making his face turned full red

" Yeah and after all, you two will be married in the future. " Hunk said, with a burst of laughter

" And top of that, you will take care of her at all times when she needs your help. " Pidge said, in embarrassment

" Will you guys stop it?! " Keith told them

After they defeated the armies, they went to helped the people from their houses that it was destroyed by the Dark Moon.

The people of Vulcanus were delighted that they defeated the Dark Moon armies.

" Thank you for saving the hometown and my fellow people of Vulcanus from the new evil force. We are so very gladly appreciate your gratitude in helping us. " the leader said

" It was a honor to accept your gratefulness. " Sailor Moon responded

The people were wondered in confusion at her.

" And who might you be? We have never seen you from before. " the leader asked

" She was the leader of the galaxy defenders, the Sailor Guardians, her name was Sailor Moon. " Allura responded, introduced Sailor Moon to the people

That when, they were surprised in delight that they met Sailor Moon in personal.

And Allura went continued to say " She was the responsible for defeating the Invaders a long years ago. She was an incredible warrior fighter. "

Sailor Moon smiled, and said to them " It was a pleasure to meet you everyone. "

Then, all people went to her, including little kids, asking her for an autograph. While Sailor Moon was keeping signed autographs, Keith, was standing beside her, was smiled in a happy expression. After she had signed all the people's autographs, the people invited the paladins to their first victory celebration in the palace.

Sailor Moon, was started to developed close bondness with other Vulcanus people, by telling some of her stories about her life experience as a Sailor Guardian.

" Umm... Miss Sailor Moon.." a fellow Vulcanus kid uttered

" Yes, what is it? " Sailor Moon asked

" Are you in a secret relationship with the leader of Voltron? " another Vulcanus kid asked her, in embarrassment

" What? Well you see it was... he and I were..." Sailor Moon uttered, trying to say something to them and her face turned full red

Keith, approached to her, asked " Is something wrong, Sailor Moon? "

She turned her back to him, in a surprise " Oh, it was just you, Keith. "

" What happened to your face? Are you getting sick? " Keith asked

" No, I will be fine really. " Sailor Moon said

" I guess you are been pale too much. Look at you, you have been exhausted from the battle fight. " Keith said, as he tried to helped her

" Don't need to be worried about me, Keith. I will be fine. " Sailor Moon responded

" I'm not crazy, Sailor Moon. I'm very serious. You won't do anything all the works all by yourself. You will get terribly sick. " Keith said to her

The other Vulcanus people were wondered in surprise of what they saw.

" Okay, fine. I will never pushed hard too much. " Sailor Moon said

" That's good. So.. shall we get back to the castle? " Keith asked, with a smiling expression

" Okay " Sailor Moon responded

After the victory celebration at the planet Vulcanus, the paladins along with Sailor Moon, Sailor Pink Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi went back to their respective lions and they returned back to the Castle of Lions. Tom, Jerry and the others were happy in delight.

" Thanks goodness, quiznak! You guys are safe! " Coran said in delight

Tom, Luna and Diana approached to Sailor Moon.

" Are you okay, Serena? " Luna asked

" Yes, I'm fine really. " Sailor Moon said in response

" That's good to hear that. We thought that you are badly hurt in the battle fight. " Luna said

" It was thanks to Keith for saving me back then. " Sailor Moon said

" No way! He had saved you?! You got to be kidding me! " Diana said in surprise

" But why? " Luna asked in curiosity

" I will explained to you guys later at the room. " Sailor Moon said, with a smiling expression

" So... how was the battle fight in the planet Vulcanus anyway? " Tom asked her

" I think the Dark Moon was actually was showed up. But they are retreat away after they commanded the knights to battle us. " Sailor Moon said

" I see... I never thought that it will happened too soon. " Tom said, in a thoughtful manner

" So... now what? Is there's any plan to do? " Luna asked her

" Now that they are already began to attacked every planets from across the universe. We need to plan a counterattack in order to prevent any more damages. " Allura said in a rush

" But, Allura. I think it was not very easy to take down them away. We need to find some of the secret informations about them. " Sailor Moon responded

" I think Serena got the point. We need to know about their own secret history, their secret powers and abilities and their main weakness so that we will take them down immediately. We need a specific plan. " Shiro stated

Jerry, was standing beside Tom and Shiro, was kept in silent mood, had started to developed suspicious towards Sailor Moon, due to her strange presence that he had never felt from before.

After that, the paladins went back to their respective duties, Sailor Moon reversed back to her civilian form and she walked alone in the hallway. Jerry, trying to followed her in a secret but he stopped walking when he saw a mysterious shadow on the rooftop, watching Serena from afar. Although he didn't saw the real face, the eyes were became dark violet and after a minute, the mysterious shadow left away when Jerry noticed it.

" _Who was the mysterious shadow? Why it was watching at Serena? I wondered why... I think that person was spying on her. I need to find out the real reason._ _I have to continued kept eye on her and that mysterious shadow._ " he thought

The mysterious shadow went back through teleportation ability, to its own respective lair room. The room was revealed to be the lair laboratory room of the Galra, in which it was owned by High Priestess Haggar (was revealed that she was the mysterious shadow, who was spying at Serena). She went into her main room, gathered everything through magic dark ball. She watched every of her movements and actions and even that her relationship with Keith. After she had watched everything, she hatched a new plan in order to used Sailor Moon against her allies, the paladins and including Keith (the present reincarnation of Warrior Prince Gazer, her own nephew).

" _I_ _will make a brand new secret plan to used that warrior, in order to create a brand new rebellion against them. "_ with a wicked smile on her face

Back at the Castle of Lions, the next morning, Keith was about to take a rest at his permanent room. However when he entered in the room, he was shocked in horror that there was a writing sentence, written in dark blood. The other paladins including Serena heard his voice and they rushed in a hurry in the room.

" Is there is something wrong, Keith? What did you saw? " Shiro asked

" There was a writing on that wall, it was written in dark blood. " Keith responded

They looked at the wall and they were shocked in grief when they saw the writing on the wall.

" No way! It was written in dark blood?! " Tom wondered in surprise

" Who did such a thing just like that? " Lance thought

" What it was does says? " Pidge asked

Rini, stepped forward in, analyzed the sentence on the wall. After a moment of seconds of analyzing the entire sentence...

" Did you know of what it was does says, Rini? " Serena asked

" I guess I know it! " Rini said in response

" Can you read it? " Luna asked

Rini read the sentence that it was written in the wall and it's says:

 **I, the queen of the Dark Moon, was hearby requested that I will seeked you, the leader of the legendary robot defender, Voltron. If you don't showed up at the cliff at exactly by near midnight, I will be the one to get you along with the Black Lion. It was our first meeting between us.**

 **Truly Yours Dearly,**

 **Merla**

After Rini had read the whole sentence, everyone were shocked in surprised.

" Oh no! I guess this a brand new threat! " Tom said in surprise

" Who was that stupid Merla anyway? Why she wants Keith anyway? " Lance thought in anger

" I think she planning a secret deadly trap to lured him. " Jerry said

" But why? I never thought that Arka was the only ruler who got interested at Keith. " Pidge thought in curiosity

" I guess we have to searched some of informations about her, to make sure that she will never get near to him. " Shiro said to them

" But how? the sentence says that he will gonna meet her at the cliff at exactly midnight. " Hunk asked in curiosity

" I think it was far more threatening that we didn't expected to. The Dark Moon had been showed up yesterday and now that they have been planning to captured Keith. " Allura said

" But the question is... how does she knows about his secret life? Is she was really their leader of that brand new evil force that you guys facing with? " Tom asked in curiosity

A moment of sudden, Keith saw a small box that it was laid on the table. When he opened the box, he was shocked in horror for the second time.

" What's wrong? " Shiro asked, rushed to him

" Full of bloods again... " Keith responded, in terrify

Then, He saw arrow that it was placed on the box and he picked it up.

" What is does that arrow came from? " Rini wondered

" I had never seen that kind of arrow from before. It was quite very rare from outside space. " Coran said

That when, Shiro saw a note.

" What this? a note? " he wondered

" a note? Can you read of what it was written on it? " Serena asked

And he read on what it was said on the note and it says that:

 **You have two options to choose: to surrender to me or to destroyed your beloved home. Choose wisely, leader of the paladins. I'll be waiting for you.**

 **From the ruler of the Dark Moon,**

 **Merla**

After he read the note, he was shocked in surprised.

" What does the note says? From whom? " Allura asked

" That note came from that ruler Merla again. " Shiro said in response

" From that wicked ruler again?! You got to be kidding me. " Lance wondered in surprise

" But why that ruler wants him? " Hunk asked

" I think it was a brand new terrifying threat not only to Keith but the entire universe as well. " Serena stated

" Things and happenings are going back from the beginning again.. " Jerry said

" I guess we should stay sharp. We can't let that Dark Moon ruler get near to get him or to attacked everyone else. " Allura told them

" Do you think it will would work? I think it was not very easy. We didn't know what the real reason why that ruler wants him. " Pidge said, thoughtful

" But still.. we must keep stayed alert so that ruler might attacked in a secret. " Coran said

" So... when we gonna started to make a move? " Romelle asked

" Right now. " Allura responded

" Yeah! I will make sure that I will crushed that wicked ruler for good! She can't able to laid fingers on our team leader. " Lance said in determination

But Keith was started to terrify in fear.

" Are you alright, Keith? " Serena asked

" I guess it would just happened to me again... just like Arka did from the past. I won't be captive and ended up like a defenseless person! I won't ever feel that terrifying experience again. I can't take this feeling anymore! " Keith said in emotional manner

" I know that but I will continued to protect you from those who wanted to hurt you. I swear about that. " Serena said to him

" Do you think so, Serena? But if you were involved in some dangerous situations, I will never forgive myself. " Keith said

She tapped her hand on his shoulder, said " As I promise you that I will remained by your side no matter what. I won't let anyone to get near to you. "

And the two shared a hug. Everyone were acted in a romantic manner.

" Do these two are related to each other, Princess Allura? " Romelle asked her

" Definitely so. She had never gave up on protecting him no matter what it's takes. " Allura said

" Oh, I get it now. " Romelle said

" But wait! the note that Merla wrote was a sort of an indecent proposal. " Shiro responded

" What is an indecent proposal? " Coran asked Pidge

" Indecent proposal means that a kind of request proposal that a person wanted to do something badly. " Pidge stated

" I never thought that humans have lustful desires to a person that they like to. " Coran said

" But.. I won't accept it! " Keith said

" Why not? " Jerry asked

" I won't experience that same fate again from the past. As the leader of the team, I will be more brave and strong from this day forward until we will defeat the new evil force that invaded the entire universe. " Keith stated

" That's the spirit, Keith! " Lance said

But suddenly, a loud explosion was heard.

" What was that explosion comes from? " Tom wondered in surprise

" Let's check it out! " Coran said in a rush

And everyone were run to the exit hallway of the castle. As they arrived in, they were shocked that the wall was crashed, in a hole form and a mysterious spaceship was landed down.

" What the world was going on? " Diana wondered

" Let's find out. " Rini said to her

Then, Merla came down from the spaceship.

" Greetings to you all, living creatures of the universe. " she greeted

They were shocked in surprised when they faced Merla in personal.

" So.. that's was her? the ruler of the Dark Moon? " Luna wondered in surprise

" You got to be kidding me! " Jerry said

" Alright, Merla! What do you want here? Why do you came here anyway? As the princess of Altea, I wont ever allowed to entered in the castle an unknown stranger just like you! " Allura shouted

The evil queen smiled in evil grin.

" Oh no... this is can't be so good. " Hunk said in fear

" I had came here for one reason. " Merla replied and she turned to Keith, with an evil expression on her face

" No! I can't let you have him, you wicked ruler! " Shiro yelled, rushed to his defense

" Or else we will fired you into pieces! " Lance shouted, pointed his gun weapon

" Oh... you will never underestimate me, as the ruler of the Dark Moon. I will make sure that the paladin leader will belong to my possessions. " Merla said, with an evil amusement

Keith, was mad impatient at her, shouted " I wont ever to come with you, you wicked queen! "

" Really?... Are you trying to rejected my secret proposal that I gave it to you? " Merla asked him, with evil amusement

" Does she means the indecent proposal note that she gave to him?! " Jerry wondered in surprise

" If you rejected my secret proposal, I will do this in a hard way. " Merla said, released a blade weapon from her pocket, with an evil smile on her face

Serena, rushed to his defense, holding her bayard weapon, shouted " I wont ever get near to him, Queen Merla! "

" And who are you might be, you lowly scum creature? " Merla asked, with an impatient expression

Then, the other paladins including Serena are face to face with Merla, while the others including Keith, watching them in an anxiously manner.

 **Now that the Dark Moon had started to invaded every planets from across the universe, Sailor Moon and the paladins were returned back in battle once again however the superior ruler, Queen Merla, demands Keith if he wanted to surrender to her or to be crushed forever. The other paladins including Serena will faced her in a match.**

 **Will they able to stop her from targeting him? What is her real reason why wanted him to answered the secret indecent proposal that she gave to him?**

 **The battle continues on.**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 6 - Enter The Ruler of Darkness, Merla**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Love of what it's gives. You can't forced a person that you don't know the real reason was. Every each of us have their own desires for everything but not all desires that we make will be not good. Think your mind straight in making hard and difficult decisions in our life. If you had make the right decision, you have a strong love with the person that you loved the most. "**

 **\- Sailor Moon (Serena)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Enter The Ruler of Darkness, Merla

In the previous chapter, the paladins along with Sailor Moon had arrived at the planet Vulcanus, in which they confronted the servants of the Dark Moon, the Dark Warriors for the very first time. Return back to the Castle of Lions, but however Keith received an indecent note proposal from the superior ruler of the Dark Moon, goes by the name Merla. When they are about to make a counterattack plan, Merla had secretly entered the castle ship. Everyone confronted her in a battle fight.

Will Serena (Sailor Moon) can able to fight her back, in order to avoid from capturing Keith?

Find Out

The paladins along with Serena had confronted the evil queen for the very first time while Keith was watching from the distance, along with Tom and Jerry, Coran, Romelle, Rini and Chibi Chibi.

Both Serena and Merla faced with each other, with different facial expression.

" Who are you anyway, you lowly scum creature? " Merla asked

" My name is Serena, the Guardian of Love and Justice! I won't let you to have Keith. " Serena responded, holding her weapon

" Guardian of Love and Justice, eh? I had never heard of you from before. " Merla wondered in curiosity

" If you want our leader, just passed us first! " Lance shouted, holding his gun blaster weapon

" Of course, let's settle this in a hard way. " Merla said, with amusement

And so, she fired her main weapon to attack them, but they are dodged away, to avoid from the attack.

" Where does that weapon came from? " Hunk wondered

" I have never seen that kind of that deadly weapon from before. " Allura said

" But... how we gonna strike her down? " Lance asked

" Oh... you won't ever to defeat me. " Merla said, fired her attack at them

They tried to defend themselves but they failed, completely fell down on the floor but also, she hitted Tom, Jerry, Coran, Romelle along with Rini and Chibi Chibi, leaving Keith was standing behind.

" Guys! "

Merla approached to him " You will never run away this time. " with an evil amusement on her face

He stepped back forward, shouted " I won't ever to come with you, you wicked queen! " , holding his bayard weapon on his hand

" Oh, my... you are intended to destroyed me, leader paladin Keith, you are quite very impatient you are. Of all the paladins that I searched with, you are the most precious one of all, and that's how I send the note to you, in order to answer it if you wanted to come with me. " Merla said

" Just stay back! " Keith shouted, pointed his bayard sword weapon to her, as he kept moving forward from her

" You won't ever to killed me then. " Merla said, as she about to get near to him

That when, he runs quickly, through the main headquarters of the castle ship.

" You are not going anywhere because you will be mine soon. " Merla said, with evil amusement, had followed him

Everyone were still unconscious on the floor, except for Serena, was still able to stand up, but she has little injuries on her arms.

" I won't let her to get him. "

She released her Eternal Moon Article, shouted " Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!! "

And she transformed into eternal sailor form. After that, she runs off, to stop Merla from targeting Keith.

Back then, Keith was able to get reached to the Black Lion, however Merla cornered him, by using her blocking attack.

" Trying to escaped, eh? " she asked, with evil amusement

He still stepped away from her, without saying a word.

" Giving up already? "

Then, he tried to attacked her with his weapon however she thrown it quickly down to the floor.

" Quite a shame are you, you are trying to killed me after all. But, It will won't never let it happened that way. "

She pulled his arm, so hardly.

" What do you really wanted from me, you wicked queen? Why you wanted to target me anyway? " he asked her, with a slight anger on his face

" But before I can answer that question, let me to asked you this question... " then she raised his chin harder, through her little index finger, asked him in a whispered manner " Will you accepted my proposal? If you will, I will let your friends go but if you don't, I will destroyed this castle into pieces. "

And that's how Keith started to be frightened in fear again, just like Arka did to him for the past three years. But still, he was remaining silent, didn't say a word to her.

" So, what is your final decision? " she asked

He tried to fight back against her, but in the end, he ended up to surrender to her, for the sake of his friends and allies.

" I will accept your offer but please don't killed my friends. " he responded

" Very well, I'm so very impressed. I never thought that you will accepted my request. After all, you will become the eternal king of the entire universes. And now then... " as she get near to him

She tried to removed his paladin uniform however he slapped her hand away from him then she knocked him on the floor. She hold both of his hands, in order to prevent him from escaping.

" Trying to get away from me this time? And besides, you won't ever need some help from your friends anymore. "

That very moment, she started to harassed him.

" Just let me go!! " as he tried to pulled away from her

" I won't let you go because soon you will be mine forever. "

She tried to kissed him on the face but it was interrupted when Eternal Sailor Moon arrived in.

" Stop right there, you wicked queen! "

Keith, was surprised when he saw her " Sailor Moon, my only hero!! "

" Why you... " Merla said in anger, stand up, facing her

" I won't let you allowed to touch him by your sexual desires! It was against the law of human discrimination! " Eternal Sailor Moon shouted

" You are... " Merla uttered

She released her Legendary Moonlight Sword, raised up, said her battle speech " I'm the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice, I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punished you!! " and she finished with her final pose

" Sailor Moon... I had never heard of you from before. " Merla said

" What do you want from Keith anyway? Are you trying to hurt him so badly? " Eternal Sailor Moon asked

Queen Merla was laughed of what she asked to her, then she responded " Well, before I can answered your question. "

She used her scepter, to turned off all of the machines.

" What the? " Eternal Sailor Moon thought

Then, the lights turned dark red. After that, Eternal Sailor Moon turned back around, saw that Keith was tied up in a post stand, near the crystal light connector.

" No way! " Eternal Sailor Moon yelled

" Sailor Moon! Help me!! " Keith said

On the other hand, the other paladins including Tom and the others woked up from the unconscious, saw that the entire castle was been closed down.

" What is going on? " Tom wondered

" The entire castle was been closed down, I think it was due to that evil power ability of that evil ruler. " Coran responded

" But why? " Rini asked

" No... I think Serena and Keith were in terrible danger. We have to saved them! " Shiro said

They went to the entrance door, through their main headquarters, however it won't budged out.

" It won't open " Hunk said

" I think the entire system of the castle was turned off, due to the power that Merla had. It was farther more threaten than from before. " Allura stated

" So, now what? How we gonna break this? " Lance asked

" Any ideas? " Chibi Chibi asked

" Can you able to contact Serena, pal? " Tom asked

He dialed his communicator, but it was failed, and he responded " No, the signal was completely turned down. "

" We can't able to stand here just like this, we need to find a way to entered in, and to stop her. " Pidge said

" By what, Pidge? " Rini asked, in curiosity

(Back at the main headquarters)

" What is the meaning of this, Merla? " Eternal Sailor Moon asked

" Oh, as you can see, I can able to closed down the entire systems of the castle ship so that they will never entered here, for real. This place will be our battlefield. " Merla said, with evil amusement

" I won't ever allowed it! " Eternal Sailor Moon shouted

" Well, if you win in this fight, you will be spared, of course. If you lose, you will crushed to death. " Merla said, with evil laughter on her face

" Sailor Moon! Don't do this! " Keith shouted, in a pleading manner

" Fine with me but I need to asked you a question. " Eternal Sailor Moon responded

" Yes, what is it? " Merla asked

" How did you entered in this world anyway? " Eternal Sailor Moon asked

The evil queen closed her eyes, nodded her head and she responded " Long thousand years ago, I was the creator of the Dark Moon, in order to conquered every time world bounds: past, present and future. The first world that I had ever invaded was the future world of the Galra. "

" future world of the Galra? " she asked in a surprise manner

In a flashback, the spaceship of Dark Moon had finally arrived at the future world of the Galra. It was happened in the 50th century. The ruler of the empire, who has the same physical resemblance to Keith, sensed the unknown prediction, ordered the armies to distract them. However, Queen Merla went inside of the castle, trying to catch the ruler but he used his powers to defend himself. But in the end, the future Galra was in a self destruction.

Merla went on saying " After we have attacked the future world of the Galra, we have been time traveling from every part of the universes. So then, I had been encountered a mysterious person who goes by the name Kairus I think. "

Keith, was shocked when she mentioned the name of his alternate counterpart, thought " _She had encountered Kairus... But why?_ "

" Hold on! What did you do to him? " Eternal Sailor Moon asked

" Well, as you can see... " Merla uttered

(Flashback)

(In the alternate world)

Merla confronted Kairus, face to face, at the outside of the headquarters.

" What do you want here anyway? "

" I came here to invaded your world, of course, skilled warrior Kairus. "

Shocked of what she said, asked " Hold on... how did you know my name? "

" Well, I have searched every informations all about you. So that why I came here to eliminate you, of course. " with amusement

" I won't let it happened!! "

He wanted to strike her, using his blade weapon, however she quickly dodged away, then she hitted him so hardly, into the ground, making him to unconscious.

After she had hitted him, she attacked every Guns of Gamorra members one by one including Arkus in inside the headquarters, leaving them unconscious on the floor. Then, she destroyed every thing in inside and outside of the headquarters, then she left out, riding in the spaceship.

(Flashback Ends)

" And so, I had traveled in the present time, to invaded every planets across the galaxies, and of course, to captured the leader paladin, Keith. " Merla said, with evil amusement

Eternal Sailor Moon gripped her hand, with an anger on her face, said " Unforgivable! It was truly unforgivable! You are trying to hurt those people who wanted to fight, for the sake and peace of the universe and you make others to be miserable, forced someone whom you wanted, I'm not like you, you evil queen Merla. "

" Hah? What a pathetic warrior you are, don't ever underestimate me, as the ruler of the Dark Moon. After all, the whole castle will gonna be mine and the paladin leader too. " Merla said, with a little insaning expression

" No, Sailor Moon! Don't do it! " Keith shouted

Eternal Sailor Moon, tried to attacked her, used her Legendary Moonlight Sword. But then suddenly, the paladins along with their friends arrived in, interrupted their encounter.

" I won't let you to have this castle! " Allura shouted

Eternal Sailor Moon turned back around, said in surprise " Allura! You guys! "

" Yep, right on time, Sailor Moon. " Chibi Chibi

" Hold on... what is the meaning of this?! I thought that you are all unconscious. But how did you get in here?! " Merla asked in surprise

" It was thanks to our genius member here. " Hunk said

" That's right! I had tracked down your every closing devices so that why I used my hacking skills in order to get in. Easy, huh? " Pidge stated

Shiro and Lance stepped in, facing the evil queen.

" Just release Keith right now! " Shiro demanded

" Or else I will fired you! " Lance said, pointed his blaster weapon at her

Merla, had stepped back away from them, jumped higher at the rooftop, yelled at them " This is not over yet, you lowly scums creatures of the entire universe. As soon as the Dark Moon will keep continued to invaded every entire planets from across the universe, all of you will never stopped me, as the ruler of the dark force. I will be back!! " and she vanished away, leaving everyone were wondered in curiosity

After she had left, Eternal Sailor Moon rushed to Keith, to release him from tying up.

" Are you alright, Keith? Are you not hurt that much? " Eternal Sailor Moon asked

" Yes, I'm fine, Serena. I'm not hurt badly that much. " Keith said in response

Shiro and the others went to him.

" I was so been worried about you, Keith. We have realized that you been held captive by the evil queen. " Shiro said

" No need to be worried, Shiro. I'll be fine, for real. Serena was there, to stopped her. " Keith replied

" I see. " Shiro said

Lance, in a grumpy expression on his face, said " Hmph! That Dark Moon queen was trying to attempted to track us down and even that she wants you, of course. "

" I don't understand... I thought that Arka and Sarina were the only ones who got interested to Keith. But why that evil queen was interested at him as well? " Jerry asked

" We are not so sure of the reason why she wanted to target him from the first place although we have already defeated the Invaders three years ago. But for now, we should make a counterattack plan, and to searched some informations about them. " Allura stated

" You got the point, but... when do we strike? " Tom asked

" Right now. " Allura responded

" That's the way, Princess. " Romelle said, with determination

" So, where do we started first? " Tom asked

" To looked for some secret informations about them, of course. " Coran responded

Suddenly, Keith felled collapsed on the floor. Everyone were anxiously went to his aid.

" Keith! Are you alright? What's wrong? " Shiro asked, trying to wake him up

" We should bring him to the room quick. " Allura said in a rush

And they bring him to the room where he was staying in.

" What just happened to him? Why he was sudden became collapsed? " Lance wondered

" I'm not so sure, let's find out of what kind of illness that he had. " Pidge said

Eternal Sailor Moon was started to anxiously worried for him, because of the sudden collapse. They wait for him to wake up for a hour.

After a hour later, his eyes were opened again, making everyone were in happy in delight.

" You are finally awake! " Hunk said in delight

" What a relief, quiznak. " Coran said, with sigh

" Are you feeling alright, Keith? Is there is something a matter with you? " Shiro asked

" You are been sudden felled collapse on the floor a while ago. We are been so very worried about you. " Pidge said

" If you have any kind of illness that you have, I will always listened to you. " Serena said, as she hold his hand, tightly

" You see... I had never felt this kind of illness from before. It was very strange to me and... my head was spinning around... but I don't know why. " Keith responded

" Hmm, that kind of illness was very rare that I heard from before. " Jerry said in realization

" You do, Jerry? " Rini asked

" So, what kind of illness that he has? " Lance asked

Jerry turned to Coran, requested " Do you have any injections in here? "

" injections? What is that? " Allura asked in curiosity

" It was a medical item. It was used it when you get a strange disease or illness in the clinic or in the hospital anytime. " Tom said in response

" Oh, I get it now. " Allura said

" I will get it " Coran said, and he left the room

After a minute later, Coran bring an injection, gave it to Jerry.

" What you gonna do then? " Lance asked

" Do you think it will be hurt that much? " Keith asked, with a little frightened expression on his face

" Just relax, Keith. It will never hurt that much. Stay calm. " Serena told him

Jerry weared some medical clothes. The paladins were very impressed.

" Wow! Jerry can be a doctor too? " Hunk asked

" That's was my pal Jerry was. He knows everything a lot. " Tom said

So, Jerry went to Keith, to inject on the arm. After a few seconds, some red bloods that it was filled inside the injection. Jerry, was shocked on what he had observed.

" No way... it couldn't be... that's the same kind of blood that my master have from before. " Jerry said, in a thoughtful manner

" your master? " Rini asked

" I think... I'm afraid to tell it to you, Keith. I think you have a disease of blood manipulation. " Jerry stated

The paladins were shocked in surprised of what Jerry said.

" blood manipulation... I had been heard that name of that disease somewhere. " Shiro thought

" What is blood manipulation anyway? " Lance asked

" Blood manipulation is kind of a illness, in which you have been contacted by some other people with the different blood types. It was transferred to your body if the blood of the other person will be going faster than ever. It was very rare disease, better than HIV. But only few people have been experiencing that kind of disease, in which includes Jaden as well. " Tom stated

" Even Sir Jaden too? But how? " Shiro asked

" Well you see, guys. It was happened a year ago when he arrived back home to Japan from his travel in other countries. At first, I thought that he was getting fever but in the end, I had discovered that he has a blood manipulation disease , in which it was caused by someone who had been connected to him. " Jerry said

" Since that time when Jaden have that kind of disease, he was been more afraid and anxiously in fear, nothing gonna to thinked something. So, I take care at his home until he recovers. " Serena said to them

" Did you find out who did this to your master, Jerry? " Hunk asked

" The police and the other staffs were started to searched the main culprit however until now, they didn't found it. It was very hard for my master on about what that person did to him. But still, he had never gave up. " Jerry said

" I was felt sorry for your master, Jerry. He was feel guilt to the person who did that kind of a criminal act to him. " Allura said, with a little sympathy on her face

" If Sir Jaden have that kind of disease, so that's means... " Shiro uttered

" Keith will feel the same things as he did. " Tom said

That very moment, Keith was started to be reacted in fear, just like what Serena said to them.

" Keith! Are you feeling alright? What's the matter? " Serena asked

He hugged her, tightly, in an emotional manner.

" Well you see... I'm afraid to tell you this that... I was been... completely held captive by Merla. " he said

Shiro and the others were shocked in grief of what he said.

" That evil queen did that to you? but how? " Tom asked in surprise

" So, I think it was kind of an indecent action. " Shiro said in realization

" an indecent action? " Allura asked

" It means, a kind of action that can able to harmed, hurt so badly and much worse, harassment and abuse . " Jerry said

" It might be possibility that Merla had forced him to accept the indecent proposal that she gave to him and that how she started to harassed him so badly. " Shiro stated

" Oh, great! This is not be so good than ever. " Coran said in surprise

" I think that Merla has some lustful sexual desires to him so that why she do that action to him. " Allura stated

" Now that the queen had been hurt Keith so badly, she will keep on continuing followed him everywhere across in every part of the universe. Only have to do is to be alert and to keep Keith safe away from her. " Pidge stated

" That's the good idea but how? " Lance asked

" I think there is a place that I have known. " Jerry said, in a thoughtful manner

" What is it? " Hunk asked

" Have you heard the Pool of Depths? " Jerry asked them

" Pool of Depths? What is that? " Allura asked

" The Pool of Depths is a kind of pool that only a person with a terrible blood diseases or illness can entered it. The legend stated that pool will can able to determine your greatest fear or anxiety in your life. That pool was not very dangerous that much. My master Jaden have been jumped in that pool. " Jerry said in response

" I see but how we gonna find the Pool of Depths? " Rini asked

" Wait... I know where is the Pool of Depths that you said with, Jerry. " Allura said in realize

" Where? " Jerry asked

" In the planet called Azalzak, a planet in which only ancient people are lived in there, for peace and harmony however it was completely destroyed by the Galra a year ago. But the temple was not destroyed completely, and the pool was kept under in an another room. " Allura stated

" I get it now, so shall we get in there? What if the forces of the Dark Moon knows that we are going in there? " Tom asked

" They will never know about the plan. It was the only one to find a way to recovered Keith from that kind of illness that Merla received to him. " Allura said

" Are you really sure about that? " Shiro asked

" Of course, although it was very risky that the evil queen might get Keith once again. Serena was there for some backup, just in case. " Allura said

" That's the true spirit of Altean royal just like you, Allura. " Lance said

" Thanks, Lance. " Allura said, with a smiling expression

Serena, turned to Keith, said with determination " Don't worry, I won't let that evil queen Merla might touch you by her evil fingers. I will stopped her for real. "

" Are you really sure? " Keith asked, in a worried expression on his face

She tapped her hand on his head, said " Of course, I won't ever let you down, I swear. Just stayed behind me, just in case when Merla had been shown up, okay? "

" Okay, Serena. You are truly my heroine of my life. You are the only woman in my heart always and forever be. " Keith said, in an emotional manner and they shared a hug

On the other hand at the Dark Moon palace, Queen Merla was sat on the throne chair, ordered the knights to sent the Dark Warriors in. When the warriors came in, approached to the Queen, they were wondered in curiosity.

" So, what is it, my queen? " Red asked

" I have a better job to do, in order to eliminate the paladins of Voltron. " Merla said in response

" What kind of plan did you said, my queen? " Topaz asked

" I need you four to attacked the people living in a planet named Azalzak. " Merla said

" Azalzak, Your Highness? But why you wanted to send us in that planet? " Sapphire asked

" Is because that, they were going to the Pool of Depths, the pool that it was existed in some old legends of times. " Merla stated

" Why they should go in that place, my queen? " Red asked

" And there is one job that you need to do. " Merla told, showed the picture of Keith to them

Emerald, said in realize, to his siblings " That's the same guy that we have been encountered in the planet Vulcanus a day ago. He was the new leader of the paladins of the legendary robot defender, Voltron. "

" The one holding a sword weapon, isn't it? " Topaz said, correcting him

" But why you ordered us to captured that leader of the paladins? Don't see how he was very strong and skilled he was. He was very fastest among of them. " Red asked, insisted her

" I don't care! " Merla shouted in anger, smashed her hand on the arm of the chair, and told them " Just followed my orders and don't be failed! "

" Yes, my queen. " the four said together and they bowed down before her then they left the throne room

As the Dark Warriors left out, Merla thought in an evil manner " _You are not getting so far that much, paladin Keith. I will make sure that you will belong to my possession... forever._ " and she smiled with an evil grin on her face

Meanwhile, Princess Diamond was standing in the center position, watching at the crystal ball, showing the previous battles of Voltron against the Galra. But a moment, the second assistant adviser of the queen, named Arto, came in the room.

" What do you want, Arto? Did the queen ordered me something to make? "

" Your Highness. I heard from the queen that she will eliminated the paladins of Voltron and to captured the leader of the group, goes by name Keith, I think. "

And Arto showed the picture to her.

The princess was surprised when she saw the picture and his name for the very first time and she thought " _He was looks like the future ruler of the Galra Empire... It can't be... I think I should..._ " then she told to Arto " I will be going to that planet Azalzak. "

" What? Are you really sure about that, Princess? What if the queen finds out that you we-"

" She will never knows that I will going in there. Prepared my spaceship. "

" Yes, Princess. I will obeyed you. "

And so, Princess Diamond will going to planet Azalzak, to followed Keith, whom she believes that he was looks like the future ruler of the Galra.

" _I will meet you, face to face, paladin leader Keith._ " she thought

She went on riding, continuing on the way to planet Azalzak.

 **Now that Merla, the superior ruler had been appeared, and she had hurten Keith so badly, so that why she sent the Dark Warriors, to eliminate the four paladins and to captured Keith as well, for the evil goal of the queen. But unbeknownst to them, the secondary ruler Princess Diamond, had wanted to go to the planet Azalzak, in order to followed Keith in a secret.**

 **Sailor Moon (Serena) along with the paladins had faced an another challenging battle against the Dark Moon minions although that Keith was not fully recovered yet from the harassment of the queen Merla. Serena will be presided as the temporary in charge of the paladins and she vowed to him that she will protect him from the evil queen at all cost.**

 **What will be Serena's next move? Will they can able to stopped the Dark Moon once again?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 7 - Paladins vs Dark Moon Warriors**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Don't forced other people that you don't know very well. Just think first before you can do something, good or bad thing that it will might caused some huge misunderstandings. "**

 **\- Keith**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Paladins vs Dark Moon Warriors

In the previous chapter, Serena and the paladins confronted Merla, the ruler of the Dark Moon however they were easily knocked them down. Inside the castle main headquarters, Keith tried to fight her back however he became defenseless when she tried to harassed him. But luckily, Sailor Moon and the paladins arrived in to stop her, making her to retreat away. After the first confrontation, Keith developed a strange illness but thanks to Jerry's expert in knowledge about medical and they figured it out that the disease was the same way from his first master, Jaden, who have the same disease from before. And so, they decided to go to a place called Azalzak where the Pool of Depths was built. On the other hand, Princess Diamond settled her own first plan to searched for Keith, whom he resembles to the future emperor, similar to Warrior Prince Gazer and at the same time, Merla sent the Dark Warriors to eliminate the paladins.

Will they can able to succeeded?

Find Out

As they not reached on their destination, everyone were taking a rest at their own respective rooms.

Shiro, was sat on the chair, leaning at the table, holding the pictures of between him and Keith when they are at the Galaxy Garrison a long time ago. He recalled of the woman who have the same resemblance as Merla, the one who had hurt Keith, when he was 15 years old at that time. After he recalled everything, he gripped his hand, making his face turned angry.

But suddenly, Serena entered in the room.

" Mr Shiro "

Making surprised, he turned to her " Oh, it was just you, Serena. Aren't you supposed to sleep? We need to prepared for the mission tomorrow. "

" I know that. I'm still taking care of Keith for the whole night. But I'm still ready to prepared for the mission. I hope that the Dark Moon might never followed us on where we going. "

" I see about that. After all, you are well awared of what will happened next. "

That moment, Serena looked at the pictures of Shiro and Keith at the table.

" Um, Mr Shiro... what are those pictures come from? "

" Oh, that? Those are the pictures that it was gathered a long time ago when I was the commander in charge in Galaxy Garrison at that time. I was became his teacher at that time. "

" Oh, I see. You are his teacher, huh? I'm so quite impressed. "

" Since he was lost his parents when he was a little boy, he was already studied here in Galaxy Garrison. I treated him as a younger brother. However after years passed by, after I left for an expedition in planet Kerberos, he was expelled from the school, due to some disciplinary actions. He was 16 years old at that time. "

" But I need to asked you for something, Mr Shiro. "

" Yes, what is it, Serena? Do you have something to asked me? "

" Well... just for one question... did Keith experienced bad abusement from before at the school, before he had became a paladin of Voltron? "

" And, why you asked me about that? "

" I wanted to knowed if Keith had experienced that kind of abusement from anyone. Just like Arka, Sarina did from before and the ruler of the Dark Moon, Merla so that I could stop her from hurting him. Can you tell to me about what happened? "

Shiro paused for a moment and after a second, he responded " Okay, I will tell you the story but this one will gonna shocked you. "

" Why? What happened in that time? "

" Well you see, a brand new teacher member of the Galaxy Garrison was hired in a flash. She has the same resemblance as Merla that we have encountered a while ago. "

" that woman was the same as Merla?! Who is she was, Mr Shiro? "

" Her name was Kate Dangba. She was very prominent to every members of the school. However, some of the students are afraid of her. "

" Why not? "

" Because it was due to her selfish harshness and strictfulness in teaching to become a pilot. So that why most of the students in training were out of the school due to what happened."

" And then what next? "

" Although the school didn't know about her real personality despite the favoritism of a teacher to a student. Kate has been worked for not more than 1 year. She had been fired due to what happened to Keith. "

" That woman did to Keith? But why? "

" I'm not so sure. But only I know that she was very close to him due to that she had teached him on how to become a real pilot. At first, she was very confident at him but as the days passed by, she was started to act strangely at him. I was very curious of her new personality until when I heard that some of the students have been mysteriously abducted at night time and ended up killed in an old basement that it was on the back of the school. At first, I thought it was just a rumor. "

" Do you think that Miss Kate was behind of those mysterious killings? "

" Well, I had warned Keith to stayed away from her but Miss Kate kept persuaded him to continue to teached him until that terrible night comes. Keith was 15 years old at that time. "

(Flashback)

(6 years ago)

(Galaxy Garrison School)

An alarm sound was heard the entire school, everyone were awoke including Lance, Pidge and Hunk (who were 13 years olds at that time), went out of their rooms.

" Ugh, man... what is going on? Is this an emergency or something? " Lance wondered, in an complaining manner

" I think it was not a drill or something. " Hunk said

Suddenly, some of the students went out.

" Ha? What is really going on in here? " Lance wondered and he asked one of the students " What's happening? Why you are all get out from your rooms? "

" I guess there is an another abduction was took place tonight. " the student responded

" Say what?! An another abduction?! " Lance asked in surprise manner

" But I thought it was just a rumor. " Pidge said

" But who will might be? " Hunk wondered

But a moment of sudden, Shiro along with Pidge's older brother Matt and Commander Samuel Holt, their father, arrived in.

" Everyone! Is everything was okay? " Shiro asked them

They turned their backs to them.

" Dad! Brother! What is really going on? Is there is an another abduction of a student tonight? " Pidge asked

" Yes, it is. There is an another abduction of a student tonight. So that Commander Iverson commanded every students to get out of their rooms so that they were put them to safety because of the mysterious abductor kidnapped every students one by one every night. " Commander Holt said

" So, it was not a rumor after all, I guess. " Hunk said

" Then, who was that student who was kidnapped this time? " Pidge asked

" Every members and staffs have searched the entire school to find the main culprit, who was behind of these kidnappings sprees. After all, it was far more risk for every students. " Matt stated

Then, a police guard arrived, and said " Um, Sir. We didn't found him yet. "

" What?! No way... " Shiro said in a shocking manner

" We have searched in every parts of the school but he wasn't there. " the police guard stayed

The police guard leave away.

" What should we do now, Shiro? " Matt asked

" Hold on... don't tell me that... " Pidge uttered

" It was actually Keith?! " Lance asked in surprise

" But how? " Hunk asked

" Yes, he had been mysteriously disappeared tonight. " Shiro responded

" But how it was happened? " Pidge asked

" If I recalled it correctly, I had saw him a hour ago, entering back to his room, to take a rest. But two hours later, I saw Miss Kate was carried someone on her hands but I didn't see it carefully of what she had carrying with because of all the lights were turned off during that time. " Shiro said

" Do you know where she will gonna go to, Shiro? " Hunk asked

" I'm not so sure. Come on, we gonna keep continued on finding him in every part of the school. " Shiro said in a hurry

" I'm coming with you, Shiro. " Lance said

" Me too " Pidge said

And the group were kept continuing on finding Keith and Miss Kate in every part of the school.

On the other hand, Keith was awoke in an empty basement.

" Huh?... Where am I? How did I get in here?... If I recalled... "

(Another flashback)

(Two hours ago)

(At the second floor)

As he was about went to his room, Miss Kate approached to him.

" Um... Keith. May I asked you for something. "

" Not now, Miss Kate. I need to rest myself for the night. I will talked to you tomorrow morning. " as he tried to entered in his room

" Oh, come on... just once in a moment... please... "

He deeply sigh and said " Okay, fine with me. So, where we should talked but not too long, okay? "

" In my office then "

" In your office? "

And so, she brings him to her office. He sat on a large comfortable sofa.

" So, what you will gonna asked me then? I never thought it was all about my skills to become a new pilot, isn't it? "

She placed a glass of orange juice on the table.

" Of course not. After all, you are the most prominent among of the entire school body and I have admired you a lot since I been teach here in Galaxy Garrison. "

" Not exactly, Miss Kate. After all, I was learned to become independent person..

not only to you but to others including Shiro as well. " as he drink the juice on the glass

" Your Welcome, Keith. "

But suddenly, he began to feel dizzy.

" What the?... I guess I'm feeling dizzy... I think I will fall asleep... "

And he fell down on the floor. That very moment, Kate was started to laughed in evil grin.

" You are mine now... "

Then, she carried him away out of the school without being noticed by someone.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back to the basement)

" It can't be... but why? "

That very moment, Miss Kate approached to him.

" You are finally awake, Keith. "

" Where am I? Why did you bring me here in this empty basement? Don't tell me that you have planned something, don't you? "

" Oh, it was very obvious, isn't it? " as she went near to him, and said in a low tone voice manner " You should come with me. "

" What? Come with you? No! I will never go with someone else! "

" You won't come with me? Who told you that? Do I say that it was the commander in charge had told you about that? "

" Yes! Shiro had told me that I won't ever come with you because you are such a bad criminal! "

Making her to angry in rage, she said " criminal... criminal, did you say?... " with an evil expression on her face then she went on " Well then, let's settled this in a hard way. "

She tried to pulled his hand away, forcibly.

" Let me go! " as he tried to pull back away from her

" I won't let you go because you will belong to me now. " with an evil amusement

But suddenly, Shiro and the others along with a group of trooping army arrives in at the basement, making Kate was been cornered.

" What the? It can't be... " Miss Kate wondered

" Release the student at once or else we will fired you. " the trooped leader demanded, pointed the gun at her

No other choice, Miss Kate released her small knife from her pocket, held Keith as a hostage bait.

" No! Don't ever hurt him! " Shiro shouted

" Really? After all, you dare to get in my way because you had stole him away from me! " Miss Kate said, in anger manner

" What are you talking about? I'm not stole anything from anybody else. You are the criminal who did all of these mysterious crime sprees. You are nothing but a selfish foolish person. " Shiro stated

" Yeah, you heard the commander! Surrender yourself right now! " Lance shouted

" Well I will never listen from all of you. This young man will be belong to me. " Miss Kate said, with evil amusement

" I won't let you have him! " Shiro yelled, and he charged to knocked her down, making to release Keith from her grasp

After that, the trooping group went to her, grabbed her and she was ended up arrested.

" From this day forward, you will be no longer to be a member in the Galaxy Garrison. You are now fired! " Commander Holt said

" This is not over yet, you fools! I shall returned back in revenge! " Miss Kate shouted

And she was taken away from the school. Keith, was scared in terrify, that he thinks might someday that she will returned again to hurt him.

Shiro, approached to him, told him " Don't need to be worried, Keith. She will never returned back in this school ever again. "

" Do you think so, Shiro? " Keith asked, in an anxiously facial expression

" Of course, we are all here to protect you from harm, I swear. " Shiro said, tapped his hand on his head

" Thanks, Shiro. Without you, I will ended up being defenseless. " Keith said

" No problem " Shiro said with a smiling expression on his face

(Flashback Ends)

(Returned back to the present time)

(Altean Castleship)

" As the days goes by, some of the students were returned again to trained as pilots. Keith was feel confident right now after the incident. " Shiro said

" So, what happened to Miss Dangba? Did she ended up in the prison or something that it was too cruel, just like banishment? " Serena asked

" Well, according to the police at that time, she was been held guilty, declaring her banishment away from the school. From that day forward, she was never seen by anyone again. " Shiro responded

" Oh, I understand now but there is something in that part that it was very confusing. " Serena said

" What is it? " Shiro asked

" If Miss Kate was the primary criminal in the school so it's means that she and Merla were in the same persona. " Serena stated

" But, how did you guessed that Miss Kate was actually Queen Merla? " Shiro asked

" I think it was because due to her harshness and selfish personality to other people and her obsession towards Keith. So, I think that she was actually Merla in a disguise. "

" I get the point but I think I'm not sure that if Miss Kate was actually Merla the evil ruler of the Dark Moon. I guess we should find out some secret informations all about her. " Shiro stated

After their secret conversation, Serena went back to the main headquarters, sat on the seat of the Black Lion and then she kept continued researching on the tracking location of the Dark Moon hideout.

But a moment of sudden, Princess Allura and Coran went in.

" Oh, Serena. There you are. " Allura said

Serena, was surprised, and she stand up, said " Oh, it was you guys. Sorry about that, because I'm getting so very busy today. "

" I guess it was near morning already. Aren't you supposed to take a rest for a minute? " Coran asked

" I'm not tired. I was keeping researching on all about the tracking location of the Dark Moon hideout. " Serena responded

" I see. So, I guess we already made to the planet Azalzak I think. " Allura said

A minute later, Shiro, Keith along with Pidge, Hunk, Lance along with Tom and Jerry, Rini and Chibi Chibi even Romelle had arrived in.

" So, what's the status? " Tom asked

" I guess we should make it to the planet on time. " Jerry said

" I can't wait on what is the Point of Depths looks like. I hope it was not deadly that much. " Hunk said

" Do you ever forgot of what Jerry said yesterday? That pool was not too dangerous that much. " Lance told him

" Oh, yeah. I get it now. " Hunk said

" Do you think that the Dark Moon knows about this? " Romelle asked

" I think they didn't know our secret plan that we will were going to the planet Azalzak. And besides, there will be no problem if Serena was with us. " Pidge responded, in a thoughtful manner

" But the problem is that the evil stupid ruler Merla. She knows everything of all our secret plans even though that she was kept following on targeting Keith. " Rini stated

" I guess we should stay sharp and alert. If that evil queen knows where we are, we must fight her back. We can't let allowed her to laid her fingers on Keith this time just like from what Miss Kate did. " Shiro told them

" Oh, yeah... I still remember that creepy evil woman, you know, the former teacher in Galaxy Garrison, right, Pidge? " Hunk asked

" Yes, and besides, and thanks to my dad along Shiro. She was ended being banished away ever again. " Pidge said in response

" Hold on... do you think that Miss Kate was still alive out there? No one sees her after she had left the school. " Lance asked

" Maybe she ended up dying on an empty wasteland or a desert island. She has no place to go with, all by herself. What gives? " Pidge said, insisted

" I got your point there, Pidge. There is nothing to be worried about that evil woman from the past. All we need to focused now on how we gonna stop Merla from targeting. " Shiro stated

A hour later, they are finally arrived at the planet Azalzak. They were surprised of what they saw.

" Looks like a planet ended up dying... " Jerry uttered

" That planet was completely destroyed by Galra Empire many years ago. It was the home to the old civilization in which they are been having their own rituals and sacrifices. My father had told me about that story. " Allura stated

" So, that the place where we could find the temple where the Pool of Depths was hidden? " Hunk asked

" Exactly, the temple was still completely indestructible because it was made combination of clay and stone bricks. " Allura said

" The temple has 170 floors on it. " Coran stated

" 170 floors?! " Tom asked in surprise

" Yes, but you have to be aware of deadly traps and monstrous creatures in there because they will be might attacked you into pieces. " Coran told them

" So, what now? Shall we get ahead to the temple then? " Lance asked them

" But wait! " Keith responded

" What is it, Keith? Don't tell me that you are scared, aren't you? " Lance asked, in embarrassment

" No, I'm not! " Keith protested

But Serena told him, " I guess you will gonna stayed here for a moment. "

" Huh? But why? " Keith asked

" It was too dangerous out there. If that evil queen knows where you are, you will ended up being captured by her again. But don't need to be worried, you will guided by Tom, Jerry or Shiro, just in case we have found the Pool of Depths in inside the temple. I won't let the Dark Moon might get their hands on you. Is it was okay for you? " Serena told him

" Okay, I understand. But just called me if you are finally reached in there. I'll be riding with your friends through the space pod. " Keith said

" Alright! Let's go, guys! " Serena said

And so, Serena weared her paladin uniform and after that she ride on the Black Lion. Allura and the other paladins were followed her behind her back while the others were watching them. (Notes: This is the second time that Serena piloted the Black Lion temporarily and this is the first time that Keith was stayed for the moment)

" I hope they will be okay out there. " Chibi Chibi said, in an anxious manner

" No need to be anxious that much, Chibi Chibi. Serena was a tough warrior fighter, nothing to be afraid of. " Jerry said to her, with determination

" Yeah, cheer up and besides those evil creeps will never able to defeat her because of her strong power of magic. " Tom stated

" Do you think that they were gonna attacked the planet? " Diana asked

" They will never attacked the planet. Serena can able to managed to defeat them. " Rini responded

" I see " Diana said

Shiro, turned to Keith, who was anxiously worried in face.

" What's the matter? " he asked

" I guess I was getting so worried about Serena. That evil ruler might killed her in a secret and then she was tried to get me once again. " Keith responded

" It will never happened. I hope that they were able to reached through the temple on time then we will go after next so the Dark Moon can't followed it. " Shiro told him

And Keith turned his head at the computer screen, watching from the farther distance, still anxiously worried about Serena and the others.

Meanwhile, Serena and the other paladins have finally arrived at the planet Azalzak.

" Here we are... " Hunk uttered

" I guess we have to stay sharp, guys. " Serena commanded them

And they went down from their respective lions then they went on walking, on the way to the temple.

" How far was it? " Lance asked

" Not far too long. It was right on the center. " Allura said, pointed through her finger

" Let's go, guys. " Serena said in a rush

As they were reached to the entrance of the temple, they were confronted by the Dark Warriors.

" Ugh... not you guys again! " Lance said, with an impatient expression

" So, you guys can able to come in the temple, huh? Well, we won't allowed it. " Sapphire asked

" If you wanted to get in, you have to passed us first. " Red said

" Fine with us! We won't let you to destroyed this planet! " Allura shouted

" But first, where is the paladin leader with the red sword bayard? " Emerald asked them

" Our ruler ordered us to eliminate you and to captured the paladin leader with the red sword. " Topaz stated

" We won't let you to get Keith from us! We will able to defeat you all with all our strength and power! " Lance shouted

" That's right! " Hunk said

Allura, turned to Serena, told her " You go ahead inside. We will passed you out later. "

" I will, Allura! " Serena said

" Be careful. " Pidge told her

" I will! " Serena said and she ran off from the scene

And then, the four paladins released their own respective bayard weapons, confronted the Dark Warriors, face to face. That when, the two teams are started to charged their attacks with each other.

On the other hand, Princess Diamond, riding on her spaceship, had finally reached on planet Azalzak, to searched for Keith.

" _At last... I will finally see you... paladin leader Keith... be prepared yourself._ " with an evil smile on her face

And her spaceship went down to the ground surface of the planet and then she went down from her ship, going to go after Keith while Serena was held down to the lowest part of the temple in which the Pool of Depths was placed.

 **Now that Serena had already know about the secret treachery of Merla from the past, by discovering some informations from Shiro. As they were on the planet Azalzak, they were confronted by the Dark Warriors, demanded to surrender Keith to them, by the order of Ruler Merla. And that's how the two teams are battling with each other while Serena was going through the lowest part of the temple, to find the Pool of Depths. On the other hand, Keith was feel anxious about her safety, due to that Merla might get him again. But unbeknownst to him, there is an another one who wanted to see him as well, in which no other than Princess Diamond, the secondary ruler of the Dark Moon.**

 **Will the paladins can able to win in this battle fight? Will Serena can able to be accomplished in founding the Pool of Depths in inside the temple? Will Keith can able to avoid the brand new threat has coming on the way?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 8 - Princess Diamond Appears**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Searching the real informations is the solution to find out the real reasons about the situation that it was not yet to be resolved by others. Tried to solved in yourself and learned to be well informant. Don't believe in some fake news. It was caused terrible panick to everyone else. "**

 **\- Katie " Pidge " Holt**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Princess Diamond Appears

In the previous chapter, Serena went to Shiro, asked him about if Keith had been experienced hurt by someone other than Arka, Sarina or Merla before he was became a chosen paladin. He had recalled everything of what happened in the Galaxy Garrison, at that time when Kate Dangba (Merla in true real persona), had wanted to abducted Keith by force. After Shiro tells to her everything of what happened, the team were on the way to planet Azalzak, to get into the pool of Depths. But however, Serena along with the other paladins were been cornered by the Dark Warriors. And so, Serena split up with them, in order to get to the location of the Pool of Depths. But unbeknownst to everyone, Princess Diamond was on the way too in the same planet.

Will they can able to succeeded in this mission?

Find Out

* * *

In outside of the planet, the four paladins are facing the Dark Warriors while Serena was headed to the site where the Pool of Depths was located.

And so, the battle fight begins. While they are fighting, the Dark Warriors has said for something to them.

" So, we need to asked you something, paladins. " Sapphire said, with evil amusement

" What is it? " Allura asked, in a serious manner

" You know that is... our main goal is to conquered the entire time bounds, that's the ultimate goal of our ruler queen, Merla. " Topaz responded

" Merla?... She was your leader? But why she wanted to invaded the entire time bounds? " Allura asked them again

" Of course, that's how the way of the Dark Moon was and we make it sure that all of you will never underestimate us. " Red stated

" And of course, to captured one of your team members, by the order of the queen, to become the ultimate sacrament of sacrifice of the Dark Moon. " Emerald said, with amusement

Lance, Pidge and Hunk were surprised in shocked on what he had said.

" No way... Keith will be their ultimate sacrifice?! " Lance wondered in surprise

" But, we have already met Merla yesterday at the castle. But why she thought that she had chosen him to be her ultimate sacrifice? " Pidge said

" This is not so good... " Hunk said, in a terrifying manner

Allura, steps in, said " We won't let it to happened. Don't ever treated a human being with half blood as a tool! He was the most important part in the team. "

" Yeah! That's right! We can't let anyone to take Keith away from us! even with that stupid leader of yours! " Lance shouted, in a serious manner

" Oh, you really say so... well then, we had no other choice but to crushed you all to death. " Sapphire said, with evil amusement

And the battle fight ensues. On the other hand, Serena found the Pool of Depths on the underground of the temple. When she saw it, she was stunned in surprised by the view.

" I can't believe it... this is the Pool of Depths in outer space? This is quite so different than the Pool of Depths on planet Earth. "

Meanwhile at the Altean Castleship, the others were watching on standby in the outside of the planet Azalzak.

" Will Serena can able to reached on time? I guess I was getting so nervous. " Tom asked Rini

" No need to be worried, Tom. Serena will reached there. I'm sure of it. " Rini responded

" You think so, Small Lady? " Diana asked her

" I hope that the Dark Moon will never attacked the temple. I think it was the only way to prevent them from entering in that place. " Luna stated

" How was their status, Coran? " Shiro asked

" I think they are fighting the servants of the Dark Moon outside of the temple. " Coran responded, watching on the computer screen, scanning

" they are here, already?! But how it was happened? " Romelle asked in a surprise manner

" I think Merla knows our secret plan, through sensing the mind, and so she sent her servants to launched a secret attack on that planet. I do really think that she was not an ordinary leader with special power ability just like Queen Beryl..." Jerry said in response

" Or even.. Zarkon. I think it was far more threatening that we didn't expected with. " Shiro stated

" I hope they are okay in there. " Tom said, in an anxious manner

" If they defeated the Dark Warriors, then we should entered in inside of the temple, in the Pool of Depths. " Jerry said to them

Keith, was sat on the chair, quiet in silence, nodded his head, didn't say anything, and he was feeling anxiously in fear. Shiro approached to him, asked " Is something a matter? Why you have been just like that? "

" Shiro, I was thinking in my mind if Serena will be defeated by the hands of the Dark Moon maybe... this is will be my end... I will be stucked in a dark place with full of despair. If it will happened, she will be gone in this world again. I will be alone all along... I wished I will died along with her! " Keith said, with strong emotional expression

" Don't ever say that! Remember, Serena will never gave up on you and she fights just for your safety. " Shiro said to him

" I guess Shiro got the point there. You said to yourself that you will never feel the same suffering ever again and to become a stronger fighter, to protect the entire universe. There is nothing to be fear of being losing and giving up. " Tom stated

" Remember, you are the leader of the paladins. A leader shouldn't have to fear everything and stayed being courageous and brave person. That's the same way as my master Jaden does from before. Facing the real you, the real Keith, the strongest fighter of the whole universe, who has no fear of everything, is it because that everyone were counting on your hands, along with Serena as well. You two are the true legendary defenders of the entire universe. " Jerry stated

" That's was so touching of your words, Jerry. " Luna said

Keith, was silent for a moment, was thought of what Jerry said to him. His hands were trembling shaking a little.

But suddenly, a loud scan was heard on the computer screen.

" Guys! I made it! " Serena called

" Who's that? " Shiro asked

" I think it was from Serena. She was finally made it in the Pool of Depths. " Coran responded

" Whew, thanks goodness sakes... " Romelle said, with relief

" Serena! Are you okay in there? " Keith asked

" I'm still fine as always, Keith. Don't worry about me. You guys must headed here secretly here immediately while Allura and the others are battling the Dark Moon warriors. I will buy some to used the Black Lion, to tracked where it is. " Serena told him

" That's sound to hear that, we will must going in there fast. " Jerry said in a rush

" We were on the way there, Serena. Just stayed where you are. " Keith said to her

" I will " Serena respond

And so, the Castleship entered into the planet land. But unbeknownst to them, Princess Diamond was secretly followed them into the reins.

" _At last... I had finally found you... future king of the Galra Empire._ " with an evil laughter on her face

She went on continuing followed them, on the way to the temple.

Back when, the four paladins are still fighting against the Dark Warriors but suddenly it was interrupted when the four men sensed that Princess Diamond was approaching.

" I think it was her... " Topaz uttered

" The princess... she was on the way here, but why? " Red wondered

" I guess she was looking for something. " Sapphire said, then he turned to the paladins, said " Well, our battle fight has ended here. But we are not done yet because soon the whole universe will be conquered by the Dark Moon. The next time we face with each other in the next battle, all of you will be crushed to death. " with an evil laughter on his face

And they are teleported away from sight, making the other paladins were wondered in curiosity.

" What's the matter with them? Fighting with us then retreated away?! How lame they are. " Lance wondered, with a grumpy expression on his face

" I guess we are won, for sure. " Pidge said

" So, now what? " Hunk asked, turned around to them

" I think we should headed to the temple, we need to checked it out if Serena was already there. " Allura responded

" Well, what are waiting for? Let's hurry up and go! " Lance said in a rush

And the four paladins were headed to the temple. On the other side, the castleship was stopped by at the top portion of the temple. Keith, wearing his paladin uniform, was ready to set off to go inside the temple. Along with Shiro, they went down in the top floor of the temple.

" I think this is was it. " Shiro said, as he looked at the view

" What an old and quiet place... I thinked it was taken down completely by the Galra a years ago. "

Shiro turned to him, asked " Shall we get going then? "

" Sure thing, Shiro. "

And the two were running downstairs, to find the location of Pool of Depths.

Meanwhile on the Dark Moon Castle, the strongest commander in charge, named Emerna, approached to Merla, asked " Is there is something to ordered me, Your Highness? "

" Nothing at all, Emerna. The Dark Warriors were on site to defeat the paladins of Voltron and to conquered the entire planet of Azalzak. Everything will gonna be so worked out that way. " she responded, with an evil grin on her face

Emerna, was wondering of her new mood for the very first time. Back at the temple, the four paladins were finally reached up with Serena at the underground floor.

" Serena! " Allura said in a loud voice

" Guys! " Serena said, went approached to them

" So... that's was the Pool of Depths? " Lance asked

" Exactly, this is the Pool of Depths. " Allura responded

The three looked at the view and Pidge said in surprise " Woah! I think it was looked like an underground water well. It has the measurement of more than 1,000 deep below. "

" That's was so freaked it out. " Hunk said, with a little frightened manner, looked at the under portion of the pool

" So, this is will gonna helped to know of what kind of disease was? " Allura asked Serena

" Exactly it is, but according to what I had heard from Jerry from before. It has the power to predict everything of what happened in the future. " Serena said in response

" to predict the future? How was so surprising... " Lance uttered in surprise manner

A sudden moment, Keith and Shiro arrives in.

" I guess you made on time. " Serena said, with a smile

" Sure thing " Keith response, did the same way as Serena does then he turned around, looked at the pool, asked " So, this is the Pool of Depths? "

" Exactly it is, Keith. It was not dangerous that much. " Serena said

He stepped forward to the underground hole of the pool, but he was started to be frightened in nervous.

" Oh, come on, Keith! Don't be such a scaredy cat! Go ahead and do it! " Lance told him

" But.. I'm not a scaredy cat, Lance! you know that! " Keith protested

" Don't be to fear of, you can do it. Remember, stayed calm and have self confidence. " Shiro told him

And then, Keith had remembered of what Jerry said to him a while ago. After he recalled it on his mind, he thought to himself " _You can do it, Keith. You can do it. Don't be nervous. Remember, you are a paladin of Voltron, a strong fighter. Don't be scared. Just stayed focused._ "

There is a paused in silence, not making a single move. After a moment of minutes, Keith was finally able to jumped in the underground hole.

Serena and the others, are looking down to checked if he was okay.

" Are you sure that he will be alright? " Hunk asked

" He will be fine, I'm sure of it. " Shiro said in response

" So, what will happened next? " Lance asked

" Let's check it out " Allura said, and they looked back again at the underground hole

After a minute, Keith didn't come out yet from the hole.

" What he was taking so long to come out from the hole? " Pidge wondered

" He will be out in a minute. I'm sure of it. " Serena responded

" I hope he will never get hurt that much from falling down. " Allura said

A moment of seconds, Keith was finally made out of the underground pool hole.

" So, how it was feel when you jumped in the pool? " Shiro asked

" I guess it was not like an ordinary pool. It was looked like...a magic one. " Keith responded

And a voice of the pool, calling out to Keith " I guess you have the great bravery to faced your greatest fear, the new paladin leader of Voltron, Keith Kogane. "

The others were surprised by the mysterious voice of the pool.

" The pool has a mysterious spirit voice on it?! " Lance wondered in surprise

" I think it was really true after all. The legend stated that if you had come out of the pool. the spirit voice of the Pool will called you out, to telled everything of what you have feel in your soul. " Allura stated

" No way... " Hunk uttered in surprise

Keith, turned his head around, in surprise, asked the voice " But... how did you really know about me? "

" I think you have the disease of blood manipulation, that it was caused by some who is touching you, I'm right? " the spirit said

" Yes it is, but how I can get rid of that disease? " Keith asked

" The only option is that you might killed the one who had did to you. " the spirit stated

" to killed? the one who did this to me? but how should I do that? " Keith asked

" It will depend on the situation, of course. But, I have something to tell you about, the prediction will happened not only in the past and future but also in the present time. " the spirit said to them

" What kind of prediction did you say? " Shiro asked

" According to what I have predicted your future through your mind and soul, there is something terribly bad happens in all of time bounds. " the spirit responded

" What do you mean? " Keith asked, with curiosity

" the future world generation was in great danger... the future Galra. " the spirit said in response

The paladins were shocked of what the spirit said.

" the Galra... has a future world? " Allura asked

" Yes, but the future Galra world was not bad as the original one, led by Zarkon and Prince Lotor from before. It was lead by a ruler, who has a kind heart to helped others, which it has the same resemblance of you, Keith Kogane. " the spirit said in response

" Wait... I have a future self of mine? But how did you know all of this? " Keith asked again

" But... Kairus was his future alternate counterpart. He has an another one? " Pidge wondered

" It was depends on the situation will happened. Remember, it wasn't too late to turned back. If the new evil force will control the entire time bounds, the entire universe will be turned into darkness and chaos. So that why you need a brand new ability power, in order for you to fight against them. " the spirit stated

" a brand new power? But how should I do that? " Keith asked

" Just I said to you from before, it will depends on the situation. Just stayed focused as the leader of Voltron and as a Blade of Mamorra member as well. Everyone in the entire universe will be counting on you at all the times. So stayed well and be careful on the bad threats of the Dark Moon. " the spirit told him

And the spirit vanished away before them. Keith, was stunned of what the spirit of the pool said everything to him.

" I guess it was very hard to say, isn't it? But we need to accepted it of what the spirit of the pool said to us. " Shiro said

" I think the spirit had predicted everything of what will happened next. " Allura said

" I guess if I get rid of the disease is by killed the queen by my own hands, I think it will gonna be so much worse. " Keith said, with an anxious expression

Serena, tapped on his shoulder, said " That's the only way to defeat her and besides, she was making you to suffered in pain. I know that you can do it, Keith. I was always relied on you. "

" Serena... " Keith uttered, and the two are looking at each other, romantically

" So, shall we get going back to the castleship? " Pidge asked them

" Sure thing, let's go back to our respective lions then. " Keith said in response

But suddenly, swirl of black mists appears before them.

" What was that? " Pidge wondered in surprise

And Princess Diamond had finally shown up in persona, making everyone were stunned in surprise.

" Greetings, paladins of Voltron. " she greeted with an evil smile

" Who are you anyway?! " Serena asked

" My name is Princess Diamond, the secondary ruler of the Dark Moon. " the princess said in response

The paladins were shocked in surprised of what she said.

" she was.. an another ruler of the Dark Moon?! " Hunk wondered in surprise

" You got to be kidding me! " Lance said in surprise

" So, what do you want here, Princess Diamond? " Allura asked

" Oh, I have came here for one thing that I need for. " Princess Diamond said in response then she looked at Keith, with evil amusement on her face, making him to frighten in fear

" I won't let you to have him! " Serena said in anger, and she released her brooch, shouted " Moon Eternal Power, Make Up! " , transforming into her Sailor form

After she transformed, she said her battle speech " I'm the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punished you!! "

And she released her sword weapon, pointed at the princess, said " I won't let anyone to get near to my beloved Keith. If you really want a fight then bring it!! "

" Serena, don't! " Keith shouted, in a pleading manner

" Very well, how brave you are.. warrior fighter. Let's see how tough you are. " Princess Diamond said, with amusement, released her sword weapon from her pocket

And the two are face to face with each other, in different facial expressions. After a minute, the battle fight begins. The paladins, had no other choice but to watched her fighting with the princess. Princess Diamond tried to hit her on the vital point but Sailor Moon had quickly dodged from her attack, and Diamond was hitted instead, on the left arm, making her to fell down on the floor. Sailor Moon wanted to attacked her once again by her sword but Keith rushed to her, to stopped the fight.

" please... that enough! " he told her

" Stay back, Keith. Stay back! " Sailor Moon said to him

The princess was very amused of his bravery skill, she stand up again and she tried to attacked him from his back.

" Watch out!! " Shiro shouted

When she tried to catch him, Sailor Moon had quickly hitted her by her sword, making her to fell down on the floor for the second time.

" Whew! What a close one... " Hunk said, with a relief

Making her to enraged, she jumped away from them, shouted " Don't you think that you have won yet, warrior fighter?! This is not over yet! I swear that I will defeat you in the next battle and he will belonged to me! I shall return!! " and she vanished away from their sight

The paladins were stunned of the dark princess' reaction while Sailor Moon was started to developed suspicious of her, being as the ruler and the real reason why she wanted Keith for purpose.

Returned back to the castleship, Keith, sat on the chair, without say anything from his mouth, holding the sword of the warrior prince, Gazer, looked at its gazing distance while Serena and the others were watching at him, silently.

Jerry, turned to Serena, asked " So, now what? "

" We guessed that we have an another enemy of the Dark Moon that we have to faced with. I think we should stayed more alert and conscious because I think that Princess Diamond and Queen Merla were related to each other. " Allura responded

" But the question is... why these rulers are been so attracted towards Keith? and what is the real reason was? " Lance wondered

" Maybe not only Sarina and Arka were the only ones who got interested at him but there are so many evil rulers out there to seek him, because they knew that Keith was born with Galra blood and his skills as well. " Pidge stated

Keith, stand up from the chair, nodded his head, in silent while the others are looking at him.

" Keith? " Shiro asked, with curiosity

And he responded, holding his sword, gripped tightly, said to them " I will swear that I will never hold a fear against them and I will make sure that I will destroyed them by my own hands. Even though they wanted me, I won't ever let to come with them! "

" You looked sound like my master Jaden does. " Jerry said

" Yeah... " Tom uttered

Serena, looked at him, was smile in a romantic manner, of what he had said.

 **Now that the another enemy of the Dark Moon, named Princess Diamond was appeared before them, seeking to captured Keith, because she believes that he was looked like the future ruler of the Galra. And so, the paladins are started to make some counterattack plans to stopped the Dark Moon, from invading the entire universe.**

 **What will be their next move?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 9 - Sailor Moon's Hallucination Contact From The Future**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Facing your greatest fear was very difficult. Sometimes, we ended up being anxious and panicking our minds on what should we do. But keep that in mind that you have to faced it with bravery and self confidence in yourself. Seek advice to someone who knows about social manners. Learned to be self minded in yourself because it will boosted of being a well optimistic person. "**

 **\- Keith**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Sailor Moon's Hallucination Contact From The Future

In the previous chapter, the four paladins are been confronted in a fight with the Dark Warriors at planet Azalzak. Serena, had finally found the location of the Pool of Depths, told the others to go immediately. Keith was startled in surprised when he saw the pool. After a few hour, the spirit of the pool appeared before them, telling to Keith that he should have the new power ability in order saved the past, present and the future time bounds, making him to be in curious of what the spirit of the pool said to him. Upon they reached to the exit portion, Princess Diamond had appeared before them, trying to captured Keith but Sailor Moon intervene in, fight her back and the princess ruler was retreated away.

What will be their next move?

Find Out

Princess Diamond, went into her throne room, furious in anger. Astre, noticed her mood, asked her " Is there's something a matter, Your Highness? "

" That moon warrior... she was getting in my way... how dare she... " gripped both of her hands on the table

" a moon warrior, did you say? Who was really she? "

" Her name was Sailor Moon. She was currently working alongside with the paladins of Voltron. "

" Sailor Moon?... I never heard of her from before. "

" She was the co leader of the legendary group of warriors called the Sailor Guardians. She has the ability to healed through her magic powers. I tried to fight her back but I failed. She was trying to protect the co leader of the paladins. "

" What they are looked like? "

And she shown the image through her crystal ball.

Astre, was startled in surprise of what she had saw " No way... it couldn't be... Impossible... "

He recalled on his mind that he saw at first sight to the queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity, in the window, and he tried to get near to her, but he was shocked when he saw an another man, who was talking to her, was the future king of the Galra Empire, Emperor Gazer. And that's how he developed resentment towards him. It was happened before the war invasion.

After he recalled everything, he thought, with anger expression on his face " _I will make sure that he will never stole her away from me! No one..._ "

But Diamond interrupted his thinking moment, asked " Uh, are you okay, Astre? "

" Yes, I'm fine, Your Highness. I think you should take a rest for now. You are very exhausted and tired. Maybe... I should helped you out the-"

" It was just okay, you should go out ahead. I will be fine by myself. "

" Oh, I see... " nodded his head

And he left the throne room. As Astre left, the princess was started to wondered in curiosity of his new reaction towards her and she decided to kept eye on him, to find out the reason why.

On the other hand, Serena along with Pidge, Jerry and Hunk went to the Space Mall, to buy some stuffs for dinner tonight.

" I never seen a huge shopping mall here in outside space. " Jerry said, with amazement, looking at the view

" This mall was very well known for every creatures from other planets. We have been here in this place once. " Pidge stated

" Their foods are different from the foods we have from planet Earth. " Serena said, picked a food stuff from the vegetable section

" Yeah, after all, it was quite very tasty rather than the foods we have from planet Earth. I have combining them with the basic ones. " Hunk said to her

" Really? You are a great skilled chef, Hunk. " Serena said

" Thanks, Serena. " Hunk said, with a smile on his face and he went on, with embarrassment " Maybe... you should cooked a new food for Keith in the future."

And her face turned full red.

" Guys, give me a break... I'm not good in cooking food. " Serena protested

" But you said from before that your favorite subject was Home Economics, right? " Jerry asked

" Yeah, that's was my favorite subject but it was totally different from cooking. I hope Lita was here, to guide me on how to cooked food. But she was still in abroad. " Serena said in response

" We have understand that, Serena. But maybe you should practice yourself in cooking a food in order for just in case when you getting married in the future when Keith asked you to cooked something that it was very delicious. Somehow, he was very choosy in eating a food. He doesn't like spicy ones and even carrots too. " Hunk stated

" Just like I do... I don't like carrots either. " Serena said

" Really?! " Pidge asked, in a surprise manner

" Yeah, carrots are the worst vegetable food for me. " Serena said in response

" Oh, yeah... we get it... " Hunk said, insisted, shrugged himself

" Oh, by the way, where did Keith and Shiro go? They leaved so early in the morning. " Jerry asked Serena

" They are going in some planets in which it was formerly attacked by the Galra Empire a long years ago, to helped other creatures. Keith told me that before he had left. " Serena responded

" Which reminds me... those two are quite very close... they looked like siblings. " Jerry said, in a thoughtful manner

" Actually... Shiro was Keith's teacher at the time in Galaxy Garrison school. " Serena stated

" It was?! Did Keith tell you about that? " Jerry asked, in a surprise manner

" It was Shiro did. I talked to him a day ago. " Serena responded

" Oh, I get it now. They looked like siblings after all even though they are both the leaders and black paladins of the Black Lion. " Jerry stated

" You got the point there, Jerry. But sometimes Shiro was quite very strict to actions of every person, including Lance. " Pidge said to him

" Yeah, Yeah. I still had remember that from before. " Hunk said

" Well, it was time to pay for the shopping stuffs. " Serena said in a rush

" Okay! Okay! We get it, Serena. " Hunk said

And the four fall in line in the cashier section. On the other hand, Keith and Shiro were on the planet of Volcania (which it was stated from the previous story), to volunteered and helped other people.

The leader stepped in, and said to them " Thank you for coming all the way here in helping us of our people of Volcania. "

" It was no problem, after all, as the leader of Voltron. It was my huge responsibility to helped on those who are in need. " Keith said to the Volcania leader

" By the way, I don't see your beautiful girlfriend anyway? We just wanted to see her in personal once again. " the leader asked him

" Well... she was not with me today. She had lot of things that she needs to settled with. Next time, I will brought her if she have much lot of time. " Keith said in response

" Oh, I see about it. We have thought that she will coming with you to visit here. After all, your girlfriend was extremely very potential in defending the entire universe. She had more similarities skills just like you do. " the Volcania leader stated

" Thanks " Keith said, with a smile on his face

" So, shall we get going ahead to the another planet? " Shiro asked, turned to him

" Sure thing, Shiro. We have to finished early before we get back to the castle. " Keith responded

As they about to leave the planet, but suddenly Queen Merla and her Dark monster beast had been appeared before them, making the Volcania people were in frightened in fear.

" You are not going anywhere, paladin leader Keith. " Queen Merla said, with amusement on her face

" Not you again... Merla. What do you want from me anywhere? " Keith asked, with anger on his face

" I have been heard that you and your comrade will traveled across every planets in the entire universe today. So this time, I will get you first before your precious little warrior Sailor Moon and your fellow paladins will arrived here to helped you out. " Queen Merla responded and she commanded the Dark Monster beast " Finished them!! "

The Dark monster beast started to terrified the people of Volcania away, running in fear, to avoid being captured.

" I won't let it happened!! " Keith shouted, released his sword weapon

" Really? Then, go ahead and beat me. Because soon... you will be mine for real. " Queen Merla said with evil amusement on her face

" I will contact Allura and the others. Just go ahead in your lion. " Shiro told him

" Got it, Shiro. " Keith responded and he run off quickly

And Shiro run off too from the scene. Keith was getting back to the Black Lion, to faced against her.

" Woah! You are piloting the head lion of Voltron, the legendary robot defender? how tough and brave you are... paladin Keith. " Queen Merla said, with evil amusement on her face

" This time... I will killed you into dusts! " Keith shouted

Then, Merla commanded the Dark monster beast " Finished him off!! "

The Dark monster beast is started to launched attacks against the Black Lion. Keith, tried to managed to dodged every attack away from the monstrous creature. But unfortunately, the monster hit on the back side of the lion, making unable to move faster.

" Dammit... what should I do? This monster creature was so very strong. I can't finished him all by myself. "

Merla, thought with evil amusement " _My Dark monster beast was very so strong that it's seems. I will make sure that you will be defeated and you will be mine forever._ " with a evil grin on her face and after that she commanded the monster " Knocked the Black Lion down into pieces."

The Dark monster beast summoned his special attack in order to attacked the Black Lion. Keith, was still in dilemma, did not know on what will be his next move. As the creature tried to attack him, but suddenly an ice attack was successfully hit on the monster's hand.

" No way! " Queen Merla said in a surprise

Keith, turned his back around, saw the four other lions were coming on the way.

" I'm so glad that you guys came on time. " Keith said, with delightment

" You cannot fight that evil creep without a backup from us. " Lance said

" Shiro had called on the phone about what happened. So, we had decided to came here in order to helped you out. " Allura said

" And we had brought Sailor Moon all the way to helped ya. " Pidge said to him

" Are you just alright, Keith? Are you not hurt that much? " Eternal Sailor Moon asked

" I'm fine, Serena. " Keith said in response, with a smile on his face

The evil queen was started to furious rage with jealousy that Sailor Moon was the only lady whom Keith fell in love within. And so, she shouted " I won't let allowed to have a happy ending for both of you!! "

" Let's transformed into Voltron, Keith!! " Hunk shouted

" You got it " Keith said in response

The five lions raised up to the skies and then Keith shouted " Form, Voltron!! " and the five lions were combined with each other, to formed Voltron. After it was transformed, the evil queen was surprised of what she had saw.

" You got to be kidding me!!! " the evil queen said in a surprise manner

" Don't ever underestimate us the power and spirit of Voltron!! We will defeated you and your dark servants. " Keith said to her, making the evil queen to be enraged in anger and she commanded the Dark monster beast for the last time " Just finished Voltron off!! "

The Dark monster beast tried to attacked them, but Sailor Moon used her attack " Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss " in order to make the monster beast immobilized.

" Thanks, Serena. " Keith said, with a smile on his face

" No problem at all, Keith. It was time to form sword. " Eternal Sailor Moon told him

" You got it, Serena. " Keith said in response

And they formed the flame blade sword, then it was successfully strikely hitted the Dark monster beast's at the main weakness point, the center chest. After that, the evil creature had turned into dusts.

And so, the evil queen was retreated away, riding in her own spaceship, shouted " This is not over yet, paladins of Voltron and even you, Sailor Moon!! We will make sure that we will defeat you all at once and to conquered the entire universe. " and the spaceship left away from the skies

" Why did that evil queen was shown up this time? " Lance wondered in curiosity

" She wanted to captured me of course. She was quite very nuisance and the worst woman ever. " Keith said in response

" I thinked that Merla exactly knows where you are, in every places across the entire universe. But the question is.. how did she got that ability power to tracked you so very fast, in a few seconds? " Pidge asked, in a curiosity manner

" We need to investigate more about the Dark Moon. There are lots of things that we didn't know about them including their respective rulers. " Allura stated in response

" I guess you got the point there, Allura. " Lance said

" So, shall we get back to the castle? I need to get ready for dinner for tonight. " Hunk asked them

After the fight against Merla's Dark monster beast, the five lions left the planet of Volcania, going back to the castle. Sailor Moon, was started to became speechless, turned her back to Keith, was feeling anxiously towards him, because of some unpredictable dangers and threats coming, mostly to Queen Merla and Princess Diamond. She thought on her mind that if he will going to be continually involved in some dangerous situations in outside of the universe, his life will be at risk, although the other paladins didn't know about it.

Later that night, Serena was lied down on the bed, can't able to sleep that much, because she had lot of things that she had always panicked to. But suddenly, her mind was started to hallucinate. In her subconscious mind, her future self, Neo Queen Serenity had appeared before her.

" Neo Queen Serenity... What is this? What's the meaning of this? "

" Sailor Moon... I mean... Serena Tsukino. Right now, lot of mysterious occurances in every part of the universe that we have never been predicted or been known with. Even so, the new evil force, the Dark Moon, had been shown up, not in order to conquered the entire universe, but to take over the time bounds: past, present and the future worlds. Currently, the future world was at stake, because of the invasion attack of the Dark Moon a month ago. So that's why, it was not totally safe for both of you and Keith as well. "

" not safe for us? But why? "

" Is because due to that the present time world will be in totally grave danger because of the Dark Moon attacks in even though you two are in love with each other, as the legendary defenders and leaders of the entire universe. But somehow, you two can't able to stayed your love relationship status for last longer. If he was keeping stayed beside you always, his life will be at terrible risk. "

" Why not? He and I will about to getting married next month. I will never leave him just like that. "

" Just I told you, if he will keep to stayed with you always. Both of you will be in terrible risks. The only way is to stayed away from him, in order to avoid Keith from any dangers and evil threats of the Dark Moon. "

" But... I loved him so much... I won't ever to betrayed him because of that and I will still continued on to protect on those who are around me, those people whom I loved with. "

" I think protecting anyone was very hard for you. You are pushing yourself too hard even though you are the leader of the Sailor Guardians. But you have to, Sailor Moon. This is the only way in order to protect the entire time bounds from dangerous existence from every evil forces who will wanted to threaten the entire universe including all the creatures lived. Think wisely, Sailor Moon. "

And she vanished away from her sight. Returned back in the present world, She woke up from the bed, thought on her mind " _To stayed away from him? But..._ _What should I do? Will should I do it, in order to protect the entire time bounds or not?_ " then she turned to the picture frame of her and Keith at the cabinet table, she gets it and she holds the frame tightly, looked at the picture for minutes and then that very moment, tears were fall from her eyes, dropped into the picture, thought in her mind " _please forgive me, Keith. I'm so very sorry... but... I think it will not take longer for both of us to be together. I'm so very sorry... I'm trying this in ordered to protect you and everyone else. please... I'm so very sorry._ "

And she removed the ring that Keith had proposed to her a day ago, put back in inside the cabinet table and she closed it. After that, she went back to sleep.

 **Now the threat and dangers of the Dark Moon had been slowly to be striking in, in invading the entire universe and time bounds. But on the other hand, Serena was fell concerned about Keith's safety due to the Dark Moon's rulers might targeted him. Somehow, she feel a hallucination contact, through her subconscious mind. Her future self, Neo Queen Serenity, told her to stayed away from Keith, in order to avoid any terrible unpredicted dangers and threats of the Dark Moon, despite her protests.**

 **After her future self told her everything, she had suddenly changed her mind, to stayed away from Keith, in order to protect him and everyone else from dangerous threats of the Dark Moon.**

 **Will their love relationship will be over? Will their marriage plans will be cancelled off? Who will discovered her true reasons of why she wanted to separated with him** **because of the future self tells her through her own mind? What will be her final decision? To broke up or To stayed together**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 10 - Serena Declared Break Up**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" There are lots of trials of love that we need to be tested in order to proved that you are the right one for the person that you been loved the most. But somehow, it was very hard to achieve it all due to some difficulties and hardships in our lives. We need to be trained harder and harder and to decide ourselves, if we are worthy to proved that you still have care and love for the person that you loved the most. Asked your mind first before your heart. "**

 **\- Sailor Moon (Serena (Usagi Tsukino))**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Serena Declared Break Up

In the previous chapter, Astre learns from Princess Diamond that Sailor Moon and Keith are together, whom have the same resemblance of Neo Queen Serenity, whom he secretly fall in love within, but he was jealous in rage that Emperor Gazer (Keith's future self) was in relationship with her as well. On the other hand, Keith and Shiro were been cornered by Queen Merla and her monster minion at the planet Volcania. Keith tried to fight her back but she overpowered him but that very moment, the four other lions were arrived to helped him along with Sailor Moon. They defeated the monster beast together, leaving the queen furiously in anger, sweared that she will never be defeated. Back at the castle, Serena was started to having hallucinations from her own mind. She was confronted by her future self, Neo Queen Serenity, telling her that she should stayed away from Keith, in order for their own sakes, despite her protests. But when the future queen was vanished away from her sight, she thought on her mind that this is the only way in order to avoid him from the threats of the Dark Moon. And so, she decided that she wanted to broke up with him, just for his own safety.

Who will be the first character to discovered her real reason of ending her relationship with him?

Find Out

The next morning, the paladins were having a day off break from defending the entire universe. They decided to played with other space creatures in every planets in outside of the universe. When the other creatures were surprised that Sailor Moon was with them, they are overwhelmed in delight, and they are all asked her for an autograph. While Sailor Moon was spent time with the space creatures, Pidge and Hunk noticed that she was not wearing the engagement ring on her finger and then they were wondered in curiosity.

Pidge approached to Jerry, said " Um, Jerry. I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Pidge? " Jerry asked, still drinking a glass of strawberry juice

" Why Serena didn't weared the engagement ring that Keith gave it to her last time? "

Jerry, turned his back, was surprised too, that Serena didn't weared the engagement ring on her finger.

" She didn't weared the engagement ring on her finger?! I don't understand. " Jerry wondered in surprise manner

" I was so very curious that why she didn't weared her engagement ring today. I wondered why. " Hunk said, in a curious way

Tom, approached to them, carrying a box of space chocolates, asked them " What are you guys talking about? "

" Um, it was nothing, Tom. Is that a box of space chocolates? " Pidge said in response, with a slight giggle on her face

" pal! You carrying a lot of space chocolates?! You will get too much allergic! " Jerry said in a surprise manner

" What? It was once in a lifetime to eat these foods from outside of the universe. Of course, I will not eat all of it. " Tom replied

" You can't eat all of it? But whom you will gonna give those space chocolates? " Hunk asked

" I will give these space chocolates to our close friends in planet Earth including Jaden as well. I'm sure that they will get thrilled when they see those things that came from outside space while the remaining ones will be shared to me and Jerry. " Tom said in response

" Yeah, I doubt that. " Hunk muttered

" Okay, just go ahead and give it to Coran, in order to sent it immediately to planet Earth. " Pidge told him

" I will " Tom responded

And Tom run away, leaving the three behind. A few seconds, Lance, Allura, Shiro along with Rini and Chibi Chibi went approached to them.

" Woah! I guess Tom had been carried a huge box of space chocolates. " Lance said

" He will eat a few of it while the remaining ones will be sending to planet Earth, to our close friends and allies. " Jerry said to them

" Maybe I can help to assist him. He didn't know on how to operate the Altean sending teleporter. It might be caused an huge massive accident for him. " Allura said to Jerry

" Maybe I can help you out, Allura. " Lance said

" Thanks, Lance. " Allura said, with a smile on her face

And the two leaved away.

" Wow, those two are quite so perfect for each other... " Rini said, in a romantic manner

" Yeah... you say so... " Chibi Chibi uttered, with a deep sigh, breathy

" By the way, Rini. I need to asked for something. " Jerry said to her

" Of what? " Rini asked

" I have been noticed that Serena didn't weared her engagement ring that Keith gave it to her a day ago. Do you have any idea why she didn't weared it? " Jerry said in response

" Hmm... I think I can't answered that, Jerry. I was also very confusing of why Serena didn't weared the engagement ring on her finger. I tried to asked her this morning when we left the castle but I was getting so nervous when I tried to asked her about that issue. " Rini said, in a thoughtful manner

" Oh, I see about it, Rini. And besides, I have never seen Serena was acting like that from before. " Jerry said

" Huh? What do you mean by that, Sir Jerry? " Shiro asked

" I have been noticed her that she was not on the right mood this morning. Her facial expression was looked like... she was getting anxious or something. I don't know why. I tried to asked her but she didn't say anything even just only one word from her mouth. " Jerry said in response

" Maybe she was feeling nervous that the Dark Moon might showed up again this time. " Luna said

" Or... she might be feared that Keith might be in terrible danger this time... that the two rulers might get him again this time. " Pidge stated, in an uttered manner

" I'm sure that it will never happened this time. I hope. " Shiro said then he turned his back, looking for Keith in every corners

" What's the matter, Shiro? " Hunk asked

" Have you guys ever seen Keith? I don't see him anywhere around here in inside the castle? " Shiro asked them

" Maybe he was going out, hanging with Serena of course. " Pidge said in response

" Oh, I see. " Shiro muttered

On the other hand, Serena and Keith were walked together in outside of the castle.

" Where we are going, Serena? "

" It was a secret one, okay? " in a whispered manner

While they were continued walking, Acxa along with Ezor and Zethrid approached to them, making them to stopped walking.

" Hi, moon face. " Acxa greeted

Making Serena's facial expression turned impatient.

" So, what are you three doing here? " Keith asked

" Well, we having some fun and relaxation here, of course. We don't want to disturbed your first anniversary date with Miss Serena. " Ezor replied, with a little romantic embarrassment

" Cut it out, Ezor. " Acxa told her, with a little impatient expression on her face

" What? It was very obvious, isn't it? " Ezor said to her

She turned to Keith, making him to be wondered in curiosity, then she asked him " Um.. Shall we talked for a moment? just the two of us? please? "

" Well... uh... " Keith uttered

But Serena defended him, shouted to her " Excuse me, Acxa. I wont let you to talked to him! "

" What's the point? I was trying to talked to him, of course? What's the deal? " Acxa asked

" Do you ever forgot? He was my fiancee now, got that? So, don't bothered us anymore. " Serena told her

" Oh, really, eh... " Acxa uttered, with amusement

And the two women were raging with each other, in flames, twitching with each other eyes, making the others were stunned in shocked.

" Uh, Acxa. I guess that's enough for arguing with each other. " Zethrid told her

" I think we shall go now, Serena. Just don't bothered her. " Keith told Serena, urged her

" Do you think you are more stronger than me? " Acxa asked

" Of course i am, Acxa. I'm the Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice, got that?! " Serena answered

" Well, if you say so then, I will challenge you in a sword fight tomorrow. " Acxa demanded

" What?! " Ezor and Zethrid shocked in surprised

" If you win, you will become his fiancee for longer but if you lose, he will hanged out with me, of course. " Acxa demanded

" Fine with me but I won't ever lose to you... a half Altean just like you. " Serena said in response

" Serena, you can't! " Keith said, urged her

" Meet me at the Galra Arena tomorrow morning. Just be prepared. " Acxa told her

And the three left away, leaving the two behind.

" Serena, are you really sure about that? You can't do that just for my sake. " Keith asked, with anxiously worried expression on his face

" Of course, I'm sure about that. But you don't need to be worried about me. I'll be fine, for sure. " Serena said to him

" Are you really sure? I'm afraid that if you getting beaten by Acxa in the battle fight. She was the toughest alien creature even though that she was a half Galra and half Altean. " Keith asked her

" Don't worry, I will never get hurt so badly, I promise. " Serena said to him

" You will? " Keith asked

" Sure thing, after all, you are my only fiancee that I have with. I won't let anyone to take you away. " Serena said in response

" You promised me that? " Keith asked

" I will " Serena said, with a smile on her face

But suddenly, her mind recalled on about of what Neo Queen Serenity said to her last night, that she should stayed away from Keith, in order for his own safety away from the threats of the Dark Moon. After that, she was stunned in a silent manner, making Keith to wondered of her new reaction.

He interrupted her thinking moment, asked her " Um, Are you alright, Serena? "

" Uh, it was nothing, Keith. Shall we get going then? " Serena replied

" Sure " Keith answered

And the two went on walking.

Later that night on the bedroom, Serena was lying down on the bed, holding a photo album of between her and Jaden from the past, nodded her head, looked at some of their wonderful moments that they spend together. After a few minutes later, she get the photo album on the cabinet, in which it was contained the pictures of between her and Keith and she did the same way as she did. She recalled the last words that her future self, Neo Queen Serenity told her:

" _Just think wisely..._ "

After she recalled that on her mind, her tears were fall down from her eyes then she thought " _I can't ever to leaved him just like that... because I have true care and love for him... but seems... somehow... I must learned on how to be a self thinker... on what should I do carefully... time changes everything_ _... and also... I must learned to accept an ultimate defeat..._ " and she flipped back her photo album, placed back on the cabinet then she went to sleep

The next morning, while everyone were went out, due to some important things that they need to settled in every planets from every galaxies. With the exception of Keith, who was calmly relaxed, sat on the chair, having some fresh air, who was been tired and exhausted after his tour yesterday with the other paladins. He was holding a comic book.

Serena approached to him, asked " What are you reading, Keith? It was looks like a comic book? "

" Haven't you heard the comic book titled " The Walking Dead? " "

" Uh, I been heard a little bit from before. That's where the walkers zombies are existed in an apocalypse world. "

" Yeah, have you read all of them? "

" No, I haven't finished all of them. There are so many volumes. I stopped reading at Volume 19... "

" So, did you like it? "

" Hmm, seems that I like it that much. But I'm scared of seeing a brutal to death and torturing so badly. But I preferred the book that Jaden told me about. "

" What's the title of that book did you said? "

" The book title name was It. It was also a horror type novel book. "

" So, did you finished reading that book? "

" I finished that for one year. "

" one year? really?! Is that really too much horrible? "

" Much horrible. Somehow, I did believe that aliens are really existed in our planet but not all of them are good ones. Some others are became bad and malicious creatures just like Pennywise did. "

" Oh, you say that. But this comic book was not so very horrible unlike that novel book that you have readed with. "

" I thought that you don't like horror types, aren't you? "

" Not too much. Lance gave these comic book volumes that it was owned by his brother. His brother loves to read horror books especially comic ones. So, Lance told me everything of what happened in the comic book. And so, I like it so much. But my first favorite type of book that I wanted to read was action and heroic type, just like Invincible. "

" Oh! I been heard that on the tv from a year ago. All of the people are wanted to buy every parts of the comic book despite that it was too long. One of my close best friend urged me to buy and read it because it was full of action, melodrama, romance and slight comedy as well. And so, I finished it all of them many years ago when before I met you. "

" Wow! You are really quite a comic book fan reader, Serena. "

" Not that much, Keith. But I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it? "

" Is Invincible was really exist? I thought that he was more stronger and tougher than any other heroes... but I was so very wary of him... when you encountered him in personal? "

" Why shouldn't I? But he was far more different than from me. I think you have crush on him, aren't you? "

" No, not that much! I only idolize him, you know that. My faith and trust will be belong to you always, just like I did the same way to Jaden from before. "

" Really? "

" Of course " with a slight blush on her face

Keith giggled in embarrassment.

" What's the funny? "

" I guess you are far more cuter when you are getting blushing at me. "

" Oh, come on, give me a break! So, can you borrow me one of the previous volume of that comic book? "

" Sure thing, Serena. "

And he borrowed her some of the previous volumes of " The Walking Dead ". The two are reading together, with a little bickered conversation. After they read together, Serena turned her head to Keith, said " Um, Keith. We need to speaked outside. "

" Oh, okay. "

And the two went out of the castle ship.

Then, he turned to her, asked " So, what you will gonna say to me? "

On the other hand, Hunk and Pidge were helping the people of Balmera, along with Tom, Jerry and Rini. After finishing their job, the Balmerians treated them a feast.

But Pidge eat just only a little, making the three were wondered at her reaction.

" What's the matter, Pidge? I guess you eat a little bit of food. " Hunk asked

" I was very concerned about Keith. " Pidge said in response

" What do you mean by that, Pidge? Oh, come on! He and Serena will getting married in the next two months. What's the problem with that? " Hunk said, insisted her

" Of course it does, they will getting married of course but don't you think that they are fully ready for this? I guess that I was little bit afraid that Serena might leave him away just like that... just like you know... a break up love relationship. " Pidge stated

" I'm thinking the same way, Pidge. But I think that she will never do that to him. After all, she did the same way to my master Jaden from before. " Jerry said to her

" But Jaden was different from Keith, you know that. It doesn't make sense that Serena will gonna broke up with him. What's the point of that? Those two are learned to be independent. " Tom said

" I was wondering... how those two are doing right now at the castle? " Hunk wondered, with curiosity

Back at the castle, both two are still standing in front, outside of the castle. Keith looked at her, asking her.

" So, is there's anything that you will gonna say to me? "

She nodded her head in a silent manner, without saying a word from her mouth, making him to wondered in confusion.

She turned to him, said, in an uttered manner " Um, well... actually it was... "

" Hm? "

" Actually it was... I will never gonna stayed here for longer. "

Making him to be curious, he asked " Huh? What do you mean by that, Serena? Why you mean that you can't stayed here for longer? "

" It because that... I mean... We can't stayed longer of our relationship. "

" our relationship? What are you talking about? You said to me from before that you will never broke our promise between us. "

" That's was from before. I'm afraid that I will must stayed away from you for a long moment of time. "

" You... will gonna stayed away from me? But, Serena! You can't do this to me! Are you saying this is because that you will going with someone else, a better man just like your former fiancee Jaden? "

" No, it wasn't like that, Keith. I will gonna stayed away from you because the real reason was... is to keep you safe from threats of the evil forces. That's why I wanted to stayed away from you for a longer moment of time. If we keeped doing this, we are all in terrible danger. "

" You wanted to stayed away from me for my own sake? But, we have to worked together to find a better solution for this serious problem. "

" I'm afraid that it will never work that way. It was the only way that the evil forces will never attacked anyone else, including you. So that's why I decided that I should separate with you... in order for both of us to stayed safe together. " then she turned her back away from him, tried to walked away

Making him to shocked in horrify of what she said, then he pulled her hand, said " You will gonna leave me again? It was not necessary to do that, Serena. Don't ever do this! You said to me that we will stick together, right? And now that you broke it... it is because of our sakes. Please, don't ever leave me, please... "

She nodded her head, said to him " I'm sorry. I guess it was the only choice for the both of us. Sorry, I will won't stayed with you for longer... sorry... "

And she let go of his hand then she walked out, leaving him lonely and confusion.

" No... you can't do this to me... why, Serena? Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why? " with tears falling from his eyes

And he ran away from the castle, crying in tears, with strong emotional expressions.

Later that afternoon, the other paladins along with Tom, Jerry, Rini and Chibi Chibi were returned back to the castle. But they have been surprised that Serena and Keith were not there in inside of the castle.

" Hold on... where are those two anyway? " Hunk wondered

" Maybe they are hanging out with each other until nighttime, what gives. " Lance said

" I think we should wait for them to returned back here. " Tom said, insisted them

" I got a bad feeling about this. " Pidge said, in a thoughtful manner

" What do you mean by that, Pidge? " Jerry asked

" I think there are not hanging out with each other. I think that they are arguing with each other for an unknown reason. " Pidge said in response

" Maybe we should split up and find them in outside of the castle just in case. I'm getting worried about Keith that much because those evil Dark Moon members might get him. " Shiro said

" That's sound a good plan, Tom, Jerry, Rini, Chibi Chibi along with Pidge and Hunk will find Serena while me, Lance, Coran and Shiro will find Keith on the other side. We need to make sure that they are safe out there. " Allura told them

" What are we waiting for? Let's go. " Coran said

And the team were split up to searched for both of them.

On the other hand, Keith, was sat on the ground, near by the water, looking at his own reflection, feeling sad and brokenhearted, still crying in anguish. But unbeknownst to him, Commander Emerna was watching him from the top distance, then Princess Diamond appeared before her, then she turned her back, asked her " So, what's your plan with him, Your Highness? Don't you think that the queen might knows about this secret plan of yours? "

" How desperate he was... He was broke up by his dear girlfriend.. Now that they are separated, I will make sure that he will belonged to my possession. No one can able to know about my secret plan. " with an evil amusement on her face

Then, Commander Emerna was started to wondered of her secret evil desire for Keith.

On the other side, Serena, was walking around the forest. But when Acxa saw her, she stopped walking then Acxa asked her " What are you doing here, moon face? Do you ever forgot? Our fight will be in tomorrow. Just go back to the castle. "

" I'm asking you the same thing, Acxa. Of course not, I will won't forget about that tomorrow. "

" So, Where is Keith? Why are you not came along with him? "

" Just mine your business. "

" Huh? Are you saying that... "

But suddenly, Serena heard Keith's voice from the farther distance, shouted for help.

" _No way... it couldn't be..._ " turned her back, away from Acxa

" What's the matter, moon face? "

" Keith was in terrible danger. I must go there and saved him. " and she quickly run away from the scene

" Oh, well. I will come along with you. " Acxa said, runs after her, followed from the distance

As the two ladies were running, to find and rescue Keith. Serena, thought on her mind " _I made a terrible mistake. I shouldn't want to separate him. But what's the meaning of this feeling that I couldn't stop saving him although I should stayed away from him but... what's really happening in me? How I can fight this feeling that I can't lose him? How?! How?_!" then she released her brooch from her pocket then she thought again in her mind, with strong emotions " _Please forgive me, Keith... forgive me._ "

Then, she shouted " Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!! " and she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon

The two were continued running to catch up and to rescue Keith from the evil clutches of the Dark Moon.

 **Now that Serena had make a huge mistake that separating with Keith is the only way to protect themselves from harm but it will never worked that way, she was determined to rescued him despite of her future self's warning. On the other side, the paladins along with Serena's allies were searching for both of them, despite they didn't know the upcoming threat coming by. Meanwhile, Princess Diamond along with Commander Emerna, as her secret assistance, had secretly kidnapped him, due to the princess's evil desires towards him, making Emerna began to wondered of her new reaction.**

 **Will Serena can able to catch up and rescue him from Princess Diamond's evil clutches? Will the others can able to make it on time in order to stopped the evil threat?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 11 - Confrontation! Serena vs Acxa**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Making a huge mistake to a person who was very close to you, will caused a huge rift. Somehow, we have to admitted our mistakes that we have done from the past, so that we should never do that again in the days passed by so that we can make a better and bigger difference in the relationship between you and the person whom you been truly cared the most. "**

 **\- Katie " Pidge " Holt**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Confrontation! Serena vs Acxa

In the previous chapter, Serena was been challenged by Acxa, in a sword fight, in order to proved who will be the right lady partner for Keith. However, she had decided that she should break with him, so that he should avoid dangers or risks. The next day, she tell him that their relationship will never stayed longer and she made up her mind that he should stayed away from her, despite his protests. As the two went separated apart, the other paladins including Tom and the other allies are splitting up to find them. On the other hand, Serena sensed that he was in terrible trouble. Acxa, came along with her in rescuing him. Serena, can't resisted that break up with him wasn't the only way to make both of them to be safe from dangers and threats of the Dark Moon. And so, she still determined to rescue him from Princess Diamond no matter what it's takes, despite the warning that her future self told her.

Will she can able to make it on time?

While Sailor Moon along with Acxa are still out there, Tom, Jerry along with Rini, Chibi Chibi, Pidge and Hunk saw a large castleship, in which it was similar to Altean Castle of Lions, but it was the castleship of the Dark Moon. When they had saw the ship, they were surprised.

" Why there was a castleship that similar to the Castle of Lions? I never seen that the Dark Moon created this one. " Tom wondered

" I think they copied it through a huge machine device, to create a thing that it was a same from the original one. " Pidge said

" But the question is.. who owns this Dark creepy thing just like that? " Jerry wondered

But suddenly, Hunk saw the Mamorra blade on the ground, glowing lighter and he picked it up.

" No way... is this... Keith's weapon?! How does dropped here outside of the castleship? " Hunk wondered in surprise, holding the weapon

" Do you think that... " Tom uttered

" I think Keith was in trouble in there. We need to rescued him from inside. " Pidge said

" But, we should need to wait for Allura and the others. I'm sure that they will get here as soon as possible. It was risky for us to get inside there. What if they set up some dangerous traps? If we do, we are all toast. " Rini said

" Maybe this light in the blade will guide us where Keith was. I'm sure of it. " Hunk said to them

" Well, fine. We should get hurried get inside and to rescued him. I hope that the evil ruler might hurt him again so badly. " Jerry said in a rush

And so the group went inside of the castleship. Upon they entered inside the ship, they were surprised that it was full of laser devices were placed on every side of the walls.

" Oh, great. How we gonna rid of these lasers anyway? They are all everywhere. " Tom asked

" Don't worry, just leave everything to me. " Rini said

She released her Luna P ball and she shouted " Luna P Henge, transformed into a bubble gum blaster! "

Her ball turned into a bubble gum blaster.

" A bubble gum blaster? Are you really sure that it will gonna worked out, Rini? " Chibi Chibi asked

" Of course, I'm sure. Watch me. " Rini said

And she fired the bubble gum blaster to every parts of laser devices on every part on the walls. The lasers were turned off immediately.

" Wow, that's was brilliant, Rini. You are very good in firing attacks, just like Lance did. " Pidge said to her

" Not at all, Pidge. " Rini said

And she reversed back to Luna P Ball.

" So, now what? Shall we get going then? " Jerry asked

" Sure thing " Pidge said in response

Before they could continued, both Rini and Chibi Chibi transformed into their Sailor forms while Pidge and Hunk wear their paladin uniforms and helmets. After that, they went continued up, to find and rescued Keith in every part of the castleship.

On the other hand, Keith was woke up from unconsciousness, was surprised that he was already in inside of a locked up tower.

" How did I got here? Don't think it was... "

He remembered on his mind about the first encounter with Princess Diamond from few days ago. After that he thought " _No way... she did this?! But what she's really wants from me?_ "

But then, the door was opened, and the princess came in, making Keith was shocked in surprised.

" It was you again! "

" You are finally awake, I suppose. "

" What do you want from me, Princess Diamond? Are you planning something, aren't you? "

She walks towards him, said with amusement " Of course, I have a better plan for you... Gazer... or should I say... the current leader of the legendary robot defender, Voltron, isn't that right, Keith Kogane? "

Keith, was surprised then he asked " How did you know about me? But why you have bring me here in this dark castleship of yours? "

" Well, I been traveled the whole universe, to invaded everything and to get what I really desired to. After all, you are the most desirable human being that I ever found with, because you are looked like the Emperor of the future Galra. And so, I came here in the present century, to seek you out. That's explained why I wanted to captured you in a secret way. "

" future Galra? What are you talking about? I guess you picked the wrong person, I'm not looked like the Emperor of the Galra empire of the future. Just let me out of here, and to go back to my friends. They are looking for me. " tried to walked back

" You are not going anywhere, paladin Keith. "

" Say what?! " with a frightened expression on his face

" If you trying to run away from me, I will used you as a hostage bait, in order to lured your beloved girlfriend, the legendary warrior of the entire universe, Sailor Moon, and I will killed her into pieces. "

" Wait, no! Don't ever killed her, please. " with a pleading expression on his face

" Are you saying that you will give yourself to me? What a pity guy you are... But not for long... "

Then she covered his mouth with her handkerchief, making him to fell unconscious once again on the floor.

" I will make sure that I will killed her by my own hands and you will be mine forever. " with an evil laughter

But suddenly, the door was barged down, making the princess was shocked. It was actually Pidge and the others. They confronted her, face to face.

" Oh, my... you are the other paladin members of Voltron, eh? Well, all of you are getting in my way again this time. I never thought that you will sneaked here in inside the castleship. That's explains it why all the machines were not functioning well. " Princess Diamond asked, with amusement

" Oh, yeah, We destroyed it because it was not stronger enough for us to set up some deadly traps for us. You can't ever have Keith by your own evil hands. " Pidge said in response

" Just let Keith go, you wicked Dark Moon Princess!! " Hunk shouted, pointed his bayard weapon at her

" You are under arrest in the law of the universe! " Sailor Pink Moon shouted

" It will never let that to happened " Princess Diamond said

Then, she used a fog machine device, making her to escaped from inside, creating a huge hole on the wall, carrying Keith away, still unconscious. Pidge and the others, covered themselves and then after that they were surprised when they saw that she was vanished away from their sight.

" So, now what? " Tom asked

" We need to followed her. We can't let her to bring Keith to a far away place. " Pidge said in response

" You say so, Pidge. " Jerry said

And the group jumped out from the top, landing down on the ground, then went on running and flying, to stop Princess Diamond and to rescued Keith.

On the other hand, Allura and the others found Sailor Moon and Acxa were running in a hurry. When she saw them, she was surprised, went approached, asked " You guys... why are you doing out here? "

" We are so very worried about you, Serena. Hold on, is Keith was with you? Have you two are been arguing with each other? " Lance asked

" We need to be hurried up. Keith was in terrible danger. The Dark Moon was already been here. " Sailor Moon said in a rush

" Say what?! The Dark Moon are here?! Oh no... this is not so good. " Shiro asked, with a shocking expression on his face

" So, now what the plan? We should meet up with Pidge and the others? " Lance asked Allura

" Maybe you are right, let's go! " Allura answered

And they went on running, to catched up with Pidge and the others and to rescued Keith from the evil clutches of Princess Diamond.

While they are continued running, Sailor Moon said, with a painful expression " I just made a huge mistake... I just made a huge mistake... what I have done so terribly?... "

" huge mistake? What are you talking about, Serena? " Shiro asked

But that very moment, Sailor Moon's communicator was ringing loudly.

" I think it was a message to you, Serena. " Coran said

She opened her communicator. When she opened it, it was the voice of Princess Diamond was heard with a diabolical evil laughter, through subliminal waves. When she heard her voice, she was started to get angry, " What do you want, you Dark Moon Princess?! "

The others were surprised in shocked by the princess's voice.

" No way... the princess of the Dark Moon?! " Lance wondered in a surprise

" You gotta to be kidding me! " Coran said in a surprise manner

" It doesn't make sense... " Shiro uttered

" Did you guys met that mysterious stranger in personal? " Acxa asked

The voice of Princess Diamond, greeted Sailor Moon, with evil amusement " It was a pleasure to hear you, the legendary warrior of the universe, Sailor Moon. "

" Alright! Where's Keith?! I know that you are responsible for this! Where's he? " Sailor Moon asked, with full of anger on her face

" Before I could answered your question, you will have to meet me up at the forest at the top of the mountain at exactly 1 hour all by yourself or else you will never seen your beloved paladin leader Keith ever again. " Princess Diamond told her

" Well, fine with me! I will never allowed you to touch him, not even a little single finger on him, got that?! " Sailor Moon replied

" If you insist so, then make it hurry then, Sailor Moon. " Princess Diamond said, with a diabolical evil laughter

After that, her communicator turned off then she turned her back away from them.

" Are you going now? That's was very risky for you to go there. What if she had set a secret huge trap in that place? You will never let yourself get out alive. " Allura asked

" I know. But I will do this in ordered to saved him from her. I accepted any challenges without fear and hesitation. I must keep on fighting until the end. I swear. " Sailor Moon said, as she looks at them, with a determining smile on her face

" Okay, we understand that, Serena. But we will followed you in a secret, just in case that you need some help. " Shiro said

" What are we waiting for? Let's go! " Coran said in a rush

Then, they went on, to go up in the mountain, in which the place where Sailor Moon will confronted Princess Diamond in a secret manner.

Upon they reached at the bottom of the mountain, the paladins and the others are hiding in some huge bushes while Sailor Moon was keeping on walking, going to the mountain.

The paladins and the others were watching her from the farther distance.

" Are you guys really sure about that? It doesn't make sense that she will go up and faced the enemy all by herself. " Acxa asked

" This is the only way. It was her decision that she makes, that she should fight with her own strong determination with faith and besides she can't lose to someone who was more stronger and powerful than her because she was the legendary warrior of the entire universe. " Allura said in response to her

" After all, all of us will relied on her, because she is the fighter with no fear and she accepted any challenges without second hesitation. Since then, she was not doing this because for Keith but also for the entire universe as well. " Lance said

" I guess you both are right... " Acxa uttered, nodded her head

" I think we should wait for her signal to entered in. " Shiro said, in a low tone voice manner

Back when, Sailor Moon had finally reached at the top of the mountain. And so, she was surprised when she saw Princess Diamond, was standing at the center portion.

The princess turned her back to her, said with amusement " Oh, you finally make it on time, legendary warrior Sailor Moon. "

" So, where's Keith? I demand you to release him at once, Diamond!! "

" You wanted me to release your precious lover of yours? " and she laughed loudly, in an evil way then she asked to her " Do you think that I will released him? Well, I won't allowed that to happened. "

" Say what?! "

" I know that he was very desperate because you have declared broke up with him and so I decided that I will catch him so that he will belong to me for real. " with an evil grin on her face

" Why you?... I won't you to have him! And besides, I tried to broke up with him because I was trying to do myself to stay away from him from dangers and threats, that's all. And besides, I will never ever betrayed him because I have still have care and love for him! "

" love was the most useless word that I have ever heard with. There is no such thing like that in the Dark Moon. Our main goal is to conquered the entire universe and all the time bounds, and everyone should be crushed down for good... including you as well. "

" Evil in the universe are think of nothing in their minds but evil desires and obsessment. That's why, I destroyed and healed them with my strong power of love that I have with. It was not useless as you think with in your mind. "

" Ha? Do you think I will believe in that in those words of yours? Well then, let's settled this in a hard way. "

And then, she shown Keith, was been held up by Commander Emerna, tied up both of his hands and his mouth was covered with a handkerchief on it, making Sailor Moon was surprised in shocked.

Then, the princess released her blaster laser gun from her pocket, pointed at her, said " Prepare yourself for your speedy death, Sailor Moon. This is will be your end of your life and you will be fall in the depths of your demise. "

" I'm not afraid of dying. I will sacrifice my own life just for the peace of the universe and for the person whom I been truly cared and loved with. "

" Too late to turn back the past, now it's was the time for you to died. "

And she fired her laser gun at her. Sailor Moon, has no other choice but to covered her eyes. But suddenly, someone blocked the laser off, making Sailor Moon opened her eyes once again, and she was surprised.

" No way... is that... "

It was Allura along with Lance, Shiro, Coran and Acxa were standing beside her then Allura asked, turned her head to her " Are you alright, Serena? "

" Yes, I'm fine. I'm not hurt that much. " Sailor Moon replied

" No way! This is impossible! How they know that I will gonna hit her?! " Princess Diamond wondered, with a shocking expression on her face

" Are you getting out of your mind? You can't do that to fight the enemy on your own so that's the reason why we came up here so that we should helped you out there so that you should never get hurt so badly. " Acxa said to her

" Thanks for saying that, Acxa. " Sailor Moon said

" It was no problem at all, moon face. " Acxa said, with a little insulted expression on her face

" Hurry up and rescued Keith immediately, Sailor Moon! " Shiro told her

" Got it, Sir Shiro. " Sailor Moon responded back

" Damn you... " Princess Diamond uttered, with anger expression on her face

" What you will gonna dealed with them, Your Highness? and how about this mortal human being? " Commander Emerna asked her

Sailor Moon, jumped higher, released her Legendary Moonlight Sword, hitted Commander Emerna on the arm, released Keith from the grasp, making the princess was furious in anger.

" Why you?... " Princess Diamond uttered, with strong anger expression on her face

Then, she landed down on the ground, and after that she released her Eternal Tiare, pointed at her, shouted her attack " Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!! "

The attack fired to the princess, covered herself, with both of her hands and then she stepped back away, shouted " I'm not done with you yet, Sailor Moon. I will make sure that I will destroyed you to death and the paladin leader will be mine forever!! "

After that, she vanished away from her sight along with Commander Emerna.

" Wohoo! You kicked the evil princess in butt, Serena. " Lance said, with a thumbs up sign pose

" Thanks, Lance. " Sailor Moon said

Then, she went to Keith's aid, helping him to removed the ties from his hands and the handkerchief from his mouth.

" Are you alright, Keith? " she asked

That very moment, Pidge, Hunk along with Tom, Jerry, Sailor Pink Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi arrived in, approached to Allura and the others.

" Is Serena was alright? " Jerry asked

" And how about that evil Dark Moon Princess? Is she was escaped away? " Hunk asked

" The Dark Moon Princess was vanished away, thanks to Serena. " Shiro said

" Ugh! We didn't make it. We are trying to catch up with that evil moon creep, who was trying to take Keith away from us. " Pidge said, with a little insulted expression on her face

" Don't you need to be worried, guys. He was fine, thanks to Sailor Moon, who had saved the day. " Coran said to them

" Oh yeah, you said that... " Pidge uttered

Back to Sailor Moon and Keith, the two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

" Can you able to stand up? " she asked, lended her hand to him

" I'm fine, really. I can able to stand up by myself, Serena. " Keith answered, with a little stubborn expression on his face, stand up again, turned his face away from her, went to them, making Sailor Moon to be upset

The paladins were wondered of their reactions with each other.

" What's the matter with them? " Lance wondered

" Do you think it was an argument of misunderstanding? " Hunk asked

" But what's the reason was it? Do you think it was... " Shiro wondered, in an uttered manner

" I think I still remember of what Serena said to herself that she made a huge mistake... but what kind of mistake that she make with? " Allura wondered

" I have never seen like this in a love relationship from before. Serena was never doing that to Master Jaden from before. I think those two are treated very coldly towards to each other. " Jerry stated

" I think it was a strong comparison, pal. But what huge mistake that she had done? Do you think they are arguing with each other or something? for what reason? " Tom asked him

" Serena will never do that such a thing like to someone else. " Sailor Pink Moon said

" I think it was called avoidment love relationship. " Pidge said

" an avoidment love relationship? " the others asked in a surprise manner

" A kind of love relationship that both singles or married partners are started to reacted so very coldly with each other because due to that he or she was been told by someone that they should stayed away or break up with their special someones, because for their own privacy sake purposes. It was happened that it was depends on the time occurs by. Somehow, they are been arguing with each other sometimes, due to that kind of reason. And that's explains why Serena wanted to stayed away from Keith because she was been told by someone, in order for them, to stayed away from dangers and threats. " Pidge stated

" If that's so, so then, how we gonna make those two reconcile with each other and to returned back to their normal and happy love relationship? " Tom asked

" Okay, here's the plan, me, Shiro and Hunk will gonna talked to Keith while you, Jerry, Allura and Pidge will gonna talked to Serena. " Lance said to them

" Alright! We gonna make them to returned back to their normal love and happy relationship. " Hunk said

" You say so.. " Sailor Chibi Chibi said, with a sigh

That very moment, Acxa approached to Sailor Moon, asked " I guess it was already nighttime, so shall we have our sword duel fight at the Galra Arena? "

" But you said to me that I will fight you tomorrow. " Sailor Moon said

" It was fine with me but I guess you are not getting tired that much. It was okay for you that I will dueled you tonight, so it will be fair for both of us. " Acxa said to her

" Okay, fine. If you insist, let's begin then. " Sailor Moon said

The paladins and their allies were wondered of what they are talking about.

" What they are talking about? They will gonna duel in a sword fight? For what? " Lance wondered

" Do you think that they make a bet or something? " Coran wondered

" I think we should figured out and watch them on how they should fight in a sword battle, I'm right, Keith? " Shiro asked, turned his head to him

But Keith didn't say anything, still his facial expression was still in a stubborn manner, making Shiro was curious of his reaction.

" But first, I need some few minutes to practice my skills then we should have our sword fight. " Sailor Moon said to Acxa

" As you wish to, moon face. " Acxa said

And so, Serena practiced her skills in sword fighting, so that she could be fully prepared to fight against Acxa. During her rehearsal, Allura, Tom, Jerry and Pidge approached to her.

" Um, Serena. We need to asked you for one question. " Allura said

She turned her back to them " Yes, what is it, Allura? "

" Did you and Keith are getting arguing with each other? For what reason? I have never seen you two are arguing with each other. " Allura asked

" Or did someone tell to you that you should stayed away from him because of upcoming dangers approaching? " Pidge asked

" Yes, you guys are right, someone told me that I should stayed away from him so that he should be safe from dangers. " Sailor Moon said in response, nodded her head

" But then... who? " Jerry asked

" It was my future self told me. " Sailor Moon answered

They were surprised of what she said.

" Your future self told you?! " Tom asked, in a surprise manner

" But why your future self told you that you should stayed away from Keith? " Allura asked

" Because of the current dangerous situation, she warned me that I should stayed away from him, so that he could avoid from dangers and risks. But somehow, it was not the only solution to stop this problem, still the Dark Moon targeted him once again. I tried to fight it but I started to feel give up but the moment that Keith needs me at all the times, I still continued to keep fighting for him despite the warning that she told me. But I learned that fighting back was the only way to remove my agony and pain in my mind and in my heart. I still loved him so much. " Sailor Moon stated

" We understand of what you feel, but don't followed of what other people said to you. Just keep on going on loving and caring for him. " Pidge said to her

" Yes, she was right. Don't ever give up too sudden and we know that you are a strong legendary warrior of the entire universe. We are all believe in you. " Jerry said, with determination

" Thanks, guys. Thanks for the advice. " Sailor Moon said with a smile

" No problem, and besides we are all defenders of the entire universe. We are all here to help you out at all the times. " Allura said

" Oh, I guess your rehearsal time was over. Acxa was waiting for you at the arena. " Tom said in a rush

The group went to the Galra Arena. Before the sword fight, Sailor Moon approached to Keith.

" Um, Keith. "

He turned to her, asked " Yes, what is it? " with an insulted expression on his face

" Are you still hate at me? I'm so sorry for what I said to you back then an-"

" and what?! After what you did to me, I was totally desperate that I was in terrible danger because of what you did! You didn't make on time to saved me but you didn't fulfilled that way. What you have done so terribly to me? You trying to broke up with me and now you trying to reconcile with me? Is that way of what you doing with? "

" It wasn't that, the truth is someone told me that I should stayed away from you so that you will safe from dangers but in reality, it makes put our lives at risks. I think it wasn't the only way, to make our relationship ended. Somehow, I never give up on helping you... at always. "

He was surprised of what she said.

" I will always fight back, to removed all my agony and pain in my heart and mind so that I will continued on loving you, despite the dangers occurs in. I think we should worked together to solved this situation. I'm not lying on you, I swear. "

He turned his head to her, asked " Are you doing this just for me? But those things that you said back then... it was... "

" It was all those lies that I said with. After all, I will always depending on you forever until the end. "

" Serena... "

She hold his hand, tightly and then she said to him " I kept on staying by your side no matter what. "

He started to cry in emotional, said " I guess it was the same thing as Shiro told me a while ago. I thought I was right for me that I will hate you because of what you did to me, but I did something wrong but somehow I learned to be understandable that I will accept you once again in my life. You are the only lady whom I can relied to... always. "

She released the proposal ring from her pocket, weared on her finger and then she said " I guess we will continued our wedding plans then. I will always love you so much. "

" I love you too, Serena... from the bottom of my heart always. "

And the two shared a kiss. Unbeknownst to them, Astre, was hiding in the wall, heard their whole conversation, was developed rage in jealousy and then he hatched an evil plan to get rid of Keith and to make Sailor Moon belongs to him.

" So, shall we getting going then? I think Acxa was waiting for you. "

" Sure thing " with a smile on her face

The two walked on the way to the arena, holding their hands.

As they went inside in the arena, Acxa was standing there in the center position. Keith leaves her behind, went to the other paladins. And so, Serena and Acxa are facing with each other.

" Are you ready? "

" As always I can be, Acxa. "

The sword fight begins. The two are charged with each other of their sword skills. Keith, was determined that she still believes in her faith and trust in him.

Acxa, tried to hit her on the shoulder but Sailor Moon quickly dodge away, and she hitted her on the left arm, making her to be unmovable, and she knocked on the ground and she defeated her.

The paladins and her allies were jumped in joy.

" See, I told you so. She still never gives up on everything. " Lance said to Keith

" Yeah.. she still have her trust on me... always. " Keith said, in an uttered manner, holding his locket necklace, through his hand

After the fight, Acxa approached to her " Your skills are not too bad at seems, congrats. "

" Thanks, Acxa. I'll accepted that way. " Sailor Moon said

" And sorry for what I did from before... that I was so very rude to you when I saw you and Keith are together... but somehow I learned that I need to move on... and to find a better man for me. You are the right lady for him. " Acxa apologize

" No need to be apologize to me, after all, we are already be close friends and allies now, in fighting against evil forces. " Sailor Moon said

" You really think so? I will accepted it that and I will always be grateful that I befriended a strong warrior just like you, Sailor Moon... I mean... Serena Tsukino. " Acxa said, with a smile

And the two shaking hands with each other. But suddenly, Krolia and Keira arrives in, approaching to them.

" Mom? Cous? Why are you guys doing here? " Keith asked, with curiosity

" We have a brand new information that we found. " Keira said

" What's it? " Keith asked

" A new quintessence magic was found in an unknown galaxy. " Krolia said in response

Then everyone were surprised of what Krolia said.

" A new quintessence magic? In where? " Sailor Moon asked, with curiosity

 **The love relationship between Sailor Moon (Serena) and Keith were returned back again in a normal way, because due to Serena's strong determination to followed her heart, in order to remove the painful things that her future self told her. Later, Serena confronted Acxa, in a sword battle fight. But in the end, she ended up as a victory winner. After the battle, the two are making amends with each other, but suddenly, Krolia and Keira, arrives in, telling them that they found a new quintessence magic that it was found in an unknown planet.** **On the other hand, Astre, was now jealous in rage, that Keith (Emperor Gazer's present self) had " stole " Sailor Moon (Neo Queen Serenity's present self) from him and he hatched an evil plan to destroyed their love relationship.**

 **What brand new quests and missions that awaits for Sailor Moon and the other paladins? Will they can able to found the new quintessence magic before the Dark Moon gets hands on it?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 12 - New Quintessence Magic**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" With or without power or ability that we possess with, we are still all can able to fight our own painful things in our hearts and minds, so that we can be a strong determined persons, to never give up on everything, with or without problems or circumstances in our lives. Learned to be a self strong determined person in yourself. "**

 **\- Princess Allura**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - New Quintessence Magic

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon encountered the secondary ruler of the Dark Moon, Princess Diamond, whom she was secretly in love to Keith as well but Sailor Moon didn't know about it. The two figh, with the help of Acxa, and after that the princess retreated away along with Commander Emerna. Later on, Keith had forgive Serena and the two are finally returned back in their normal love relationship. The battle fight between Sailor Moon and Acxa was ensues and in the end, Sailor Moon wins the fight and she and Acxa were became close allies. But a sudden, Krolia and Keira arrived in, told them that they found an unknown quintessence magic, much to their surprise. But unbeknownst to them, Astre,was started to get envious towards Keith and he hatched an evil plan to destroyed him and to catch Sailor Moon.

Will Sailor Moon and the paladins can able to found the unknown quintessence magic?

Find Out

" Where was that unknown quintessence magic? " Sailor Moon asked them

" Well... it was in a far away planet named Denber, in which the prophecy stated that only one person who can able to possessed that kind of power, to healed both non living and living creatures." Keira said in response

" only one person? Whom you are referring to? " Jerry asked

" I cannot guess who is the person who can able to handled that kind of power ability unless we can go and to retrieve it immediately before the evil forces strikes in. " Keira answered in response

" But only a three or four people will might able to entered in that place. " Krolia stated

" Huh? Why not? " Hunk asked

" Because that place was extremely forbidden to entered because that it was been attacked by the Galra a long time ago so that why they never allowed any strangers to trespassed in their place. They will allowed to enter if they really wanted to visit peacefully so that there will be no threat occurred in. " Krolia stated

" I see about it. I'm coming with you. " Keith said

" Hey, are you really sure about that? " Lance asked

" Of course it is. I will make sure that the quintessence magic will never fall into the hands of evil so that why I need to go there and to retrieve it. " Keith said in response

" If you say so then you go ahead, if you need some help, just called us immediately. " Shiro told him

" You got it. I'll be called back if I needed to. Just wait for my signal, okay? Don't ever go ahead without my permission." Keith said to them

" We will, Keith. Be careful. " Pidge said

" Don't let those evil Dark Moon creeps might ever to get you! " Hunk shouted

" I will " Keith said, as he was going to leave out

But Sailor Moon pulled his hand, said " I'm coming with you, Keith. "

" But... it was too dangerous to go there, Serena. You must stayed here. I'll be back for a moment. " Keith said to her

" But what if that evil Dark Moon princess or that evil queen Merla might after you? You can't able to handled it all by yourself. I will be your backup just in case. " Sailor Moon said, with determination

" But Serena... I can't let you to put yourself in harm just for my sake. But don't worry, they won't going to after me. " Keith said

" I think Serena got the point there. After all, your future wife was there for you to helped you out. " Lance said, with a little embarrassment

" I think you should let her to come with you, Keith. We don't even know if the Dark Moon will gonna strike or not. She was a strong warrior, you know that. " Allura stated

And Keith sighed in deep breath, said to her " Okay, fine. You should come with me then, after all... I was a little bit afraid if you weren't there to protect me at anytime when I needed to. "

" Sure thing after all... I cannot lose you from behind because you are my future husband in waiting, and I will make sure that I will stayed by your side no matter what even the cost of my own life that I will take away with, I promise. " Sailor Moon said to him

" Aww... how romantic... " Tom said, in a romantic manner

" Those two are really the future married defenders of the entire universe. " Sailor Pink Moon said

" Yeah... their strong love will never be apart ever... as always. " Luna stated

" I hope they will gonna be succeeded... for sure. " Diana said

And so Sailor Moon and Keith came along with Krolia and Keira, to traveled to planet Denber in which the unknown quintessence magic was placed.

On the other hand at planet Earth in Duel Academy, Jaden, Syrus and Nibbles were lecturing about the outer space, planets and also the legend of Voltron, the legendary robot defender.

One of the students, raised his hand, stand up and asked in curiosity " Um, Sir Jaden. Is that the legendary robot was really exist? "

" Well... of course it is, according to my experience when I came along with my pets Tom and Jerry in the outside space. I have seen it in personal and also I met the people who were responsible for saving the entire universe from evil threats, called themselves " paladins ". There were five of them but I cannot named them because it was a private matter, you know that. Their parts were actually created through magic that it was existed in the whole universe, both living and non living things. In simple, they were lions. " Jaden stated

The Duel Academy students were amazed of what he had said.

" Alright, that's all for the lesson today. I hope you have learned a lot this morning. I will give you a special quiz for tomorrow and studied hard. See you all tomorrow, everyone. Good bye. " Jaden said

" Good bye, Sir Jaden. " the students said together

The bell rang and the students went out of the classroom. The three went together too, going to the office.

" Well... I guess you didn't tell to anybody that the leader of the paladins, Keith Kogane was in relationship with your former girlfriend Serena. " Syrus said to him

" I have been heard of it that they will gonna getting married next month. Have you accepted the invitation that Miss Rini gave it to you a few days ago? " Nibbles asked him

" Yes it is. I was been one to be invited to her wedding even though I was trying to declined the invitation. " Jaden said in response

" Hold up, are you saying that you can't move on from her, Jay? Look, Serena did the same way to you and she did the same ways to Mr Keith. Don't you telling me that you are still jealous at him, aren't you? " Syrus asked

" Me? jealous? I'm not! Look, me and Mr Keith were close friends. But somehow, I will gonna accepted of what Serena truly feels for him just like she did to me a long time ago and so I have accepted her invitation to come in her wedding day. I won't make her sad if I weren't there because she was part of my life after all. Even so, they are both legendary defenders of the entire universe. I will let her to find her own happiness, with her love of her life. I will keep on supporting her no matter what even though she was gonna married him. " Jaden stated

" In which reminds me... I wondered on how Tom and my uncle Jerry was doing right now in outside space. I hope they will be alright out there. " Nibbles said

And they looked up at the window, watching the blue skies.

Back when, Sailor Moon along with Keith, Krolia, and Keira were arrived at the planet Denber, the forbidden planet. But unbeknownst to them, Astre, was secretly followed them, through riding a spaceship, going on the way to the planet.

As they arrived on the planet, he landed the Black Lion to safety on the ground and they went out together, then their search was begun.

A long hours of walking, they finally reached to an old temple in which it was destroyed partially by the Galra a long time ago.

" So... this is the place where the unknown quintessence magic was hidden? " Keith asked

" It is, cous. " Keira responded

And they kept on walking on the way to the entrance door. But suddenly, they were been cornered by Astre, provoking them.

" You can't able to get passed here. " he said

" Who are you? What are you doing here in this place? What do you want anyway? " Keith asked

" My name is Aster, goes by the real name Dark Astre, I am the assistant of the Dark Moon princess, Princess Diamond. I have came here to destroyed all of you and of course there is something that I need to be accomplished with. " Astre said, introduced himself to them and then he stared at Sailor Moon, with evil amusement on his face

And she was surprised in curiosity when he looks at her.

" I never thought that we crossed paths again in the present time, Neo Queen Serenity or should I say... Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Guardians. " he said, with amusement

" Did you really know me? But why? " Sailor Moon asked, with curiosity on her face

" Oh, come on. It was very obvious isn't it, my dear Queen? After all, I'm seeking you for all those years that you have forgotten about me and now... I will make sure that you and I will ruled the entire time bounds and the entire universe together. " Astre said with evil amusement, slowly stepped forward towards to her

But Keith defended her, released his bayard sword weapon, shouted " I won't let you to get near to her, you evil moon wretch!!! If you really want her, you have to passed me first! "

" So... you are the current leader of the legendary robot defender, Voltron? What a tough guy you are. You are really get in my way from the very beginning that i watch your secret moves. " Astre said, with evil amusement on his face

" Hold on... what are you talking about? " Keith asked in curiosity

" I think this guy was so very dangerous. We need to get in inside the temple immediately. " Keira said in a rush

" I will gonna destroyed you all! " Astre shouted, charged his weapon to launched at them

" I won't let you! " Keith said

And they charged their sword weapons with each other. In the end, Keith quickly launched his move, throwed Aster's sword away to the ground.

" Impossible! " he said in a surprise manner

Then he knocked him down to the ground, unconscious.

" Whew, that was a close relief. " Krolia said with a sigh of relief

" Come on, let's go. " Keith said in a rush

And they went proceed in inside the temple.

After a long hours of walking, going in every floors, they have finally reached the top floor in which the unknown quintessence magic was placed.

" So... this is must be it? That was so incredible and magnificent. " Sailor Moon asked, was surprised when she saw the quintessence magic, was placed in inside the capsule

" Yes, it is. Actually it was existed for a long centuries ago. Somehow, none of the creatures of the entire universe never get this because it was been forbidden. " Keira stated in response

" I see but the question is... how we will gonna retrieve it? " Sailor Moon asked

When Keith saw it with his own eyes for the very first time, he tried to get it without second thought.

" Son, don't touched it!! " Krolia warned him

As he touched the capsule glass with his hand, feel it's strange presence. But suddenly, he had heard the voice of Emperor Zarkon through his mind and then he saw the vision that his father was been killed by Princess Diamond. After that, he sudden fell collapsed on the floor, making the three were shocked in horror.

" Son! Are you alright? Speak to me " Krolia said, rushed to his aid, trying to wake him up

" Cousin! Wake up! Say something " Keira said

And then Sailor Moon turned her back, looking at the quintessence magic in inside the capsule and then she thought on her mind " _What was that strange feeling of that quintessence magic? Is could be that..._ " then she looks back to Keith, was now can't able to awake

 **And so that they have been found the unknown quintessence magic in a forbidden planet named Denber, they were surprised when Keith tried to touched it but a sudden he feel a secret dark presence that he had never seen from before and then he fell collapsed on the floor. Sailor Moon, was been curious of the strange presence of the unknown quintessence magic that makes Keith to collapsed immediately.**

 **Will Sailor Moon can able to discovered the hidden power of the unknown quintessence magic? Will Keith can able to awake again?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 13 - Awaken the Sleeping Prince! Sailor Moon's Distress**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" You can't forced the person to make the wrong decision in order to accomplish something that you have been secretly hiding within from your heart. Learned to be wise in making our decisions in order to achieve our goals and dreams in life. "**

 **\- Serena (Sailor Moon)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Awake The Sleeping Prince! Sailor Moon's Distressed

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon, Keith along with his mother Krolia and his cousin Keira in searched for the unknown quintessence magic. But when they are on the way to the hideout, they were been cornered by Astre. But in the end, Keith knocked him down and they went continued on their search. When they found the unknown quintessence magic that it was placed in inside of a capsule tablet. Keith tried to touched it but suddenly he fell collapsed, making Sailor Moon was started to wondered of the strange presence in inside the quintessence magic.

Will Sailor Moon (Serena) can able to figured it out the hidden presence?

Find Out

(Flashback)

 **Note - It was before Sailor Mini Moon, Luna and Chibi Chibi along with Keira and Romelle's returning and their first appearances.**

Before they are confronted the new evil force, the Dark Moon. They were received some emergency messages that the Galra had been attacked every homeplanets from far across the universe. Despite the previous rulers of the Galra Empire, Emperor Zarkon and his son Prince Lotor had been passed away a few months ago, some of the Galra soldiers and warriors were started to build up a new empire, and to rule themselves as warlords. One of them is the strongest soldier of the Galra who had served for Zarkon for a long centuries, named Commander Sendak, who was now as the soldier for Witch Haggar, and now that he was seeking revenge against the paladins. But when some of the Galra warlords had heard the news that Sailor Moon was the new protector of the entire universe, fighting alongside with the paladins of Voltron, they were surprised by the news and so, Commander Sendak has an evil plan in his mind: To destroyed Sailor Moon by capturing the one whom she truly cares with, in which no other than the new leader of Voltron, Keith.

And so, his evil plan has been begun.

Back at the Castle of Lions, Serena was at the Lions basement, was standing at the center, sensed every presence of each lions although she can able to feel the presence of the Black Lion, due to that she had became the temporary pilot when Keith was held captive by Drizelda a few days ago. After a long hours, she can finally able to feel every presence of each of the Voltron lions. But in a moment of sudden, Jerry along with Pidge arrived in, went approached to her, in a panicked manner.

" Serena!! We got a huge bad news! " Jerry shouted

" bad news? What's it? " Serena asked, with curiosity

And the three rushed back in inside of the headquarters, the others (Tom, Allura, Coran, Shiro, Lance, and Hunk), were standing, looking at the computer machine screen.

Serena, went approached to them, asked " What was going on? "

" I think there was a message for you, Serena. It was came from the warlord and the former commander, Sendak. " Allura responded

Coran pressed the button and a subliminal waves signal message had been appeared on the computer screen. That very moment, the voice of Sendak was heard, making the other paladins were shocked in horror.

" Greetings, you mere creatures of the universe. You have already know that I'm still alive because someone had brought me back from death but somehow all of you didn't know about my ultimate comeback, by seeking revenge against you all and that's why I had became one of the strongest Galra warlords. And of course top of that, we have been heard that the new legendary warrior named Sailor Moon has been working with you, to defeat every evil forces in every across of the universe, but we, Galra, will never allowed that to happened. So that explains it that I wanted to challenge her in a fight. " Sendak said

The others were surprised of what he had said.

" That evil commander wanted to challenge her?! " Tom wondered in a surprise manner

" You got to be joking... " Lance said

" Alright! I was the one whom you looking for, you evil creep. I will accept your challenge. " Serena said

" But, Serena...! " Shiro uttered, tried to say something

" So... it was really you, the legendary warrior of the entire universe, Sailor Moon. We have been heard that you are teaming up with the paladins of Voltron. I didn't realize that you will accepted my challenge without second thought. What a brave warrior you are. " Sendak said, with amusement

" So, where do I will meet you? " Serena asked

" Meet me at the Galra spaceship headquarters. Just make sure that you cannot bring anyone to go with you, just go here all by yourself, do you understand? " Sendak responded

" Yes, I understand. Is there's anything else that you wanted to demand me? " Serena asked

" Yes, and of course, there is a special surprise for you. " Sendak said

" What's it? " Serena asked him again

" I had been captured the one whom you been truly cared for, well, you know, the one of the paladins of Voltron. " Sendak responded

Lance, Shiro, Hunk and Pidge were shocked in surprised of what he had said.

" No way! He had held Keith captured?! " Hunk wondered in a surprise manner

" Damn monster, I knew that it will would happened just like this. " Shiro said, with anger expression on his face, gripped both of his hands

" Why you?... What do you really want from him, you evil creep? I will make sure that I will killed you if you hurt him, it was an unforgivable! " Serena said, with mad expression on her face

" You wanted to willing to saved your precious leader paladin of yours? then, go ahead and fight me. " Sendak said, with amusement, and then his burst of evil laughter was heard, and the signal turned off

She smashed her hand on the screen, said with anger on her face " Fine with me!! " and then she turned back, to walked away

" Wait! Are you really sure about that? Sendak was too very strong. You cannot able to fight him all by yourself. " Shiro asked, stopped her

" We have been encountered him two years ago. We have already know his true strength. You can't go there in that place, it was too very dangerous, or else you will be ended up being killed. " Lance warned

" Lance got the point. It was too risky for you to go there all by yourself. If you do that again just like when you came to the old Galra castle a years ago when Commander Tanner had killed you with an ice pick when you trying to protect him. If it will happen again, you will be gone for good. " Allura said to her

Serena, nodded her head, said with strong determination " I know all of you had been concerned about my safety but I have no other choice but to followed even I will take my own life just for the only man whom I truly loved with, for all those centuries. If I turned back down easily, the whole universe will be at terrible stake. No one is commanding me, I will do everything in order to saved the entire universe from the evil threats. That's was my greatest goal as the leader of the Sailor Guardians and as the legendary defender of the universe as well. I won't let it happen, I must do this. "

The others were turned their faces to each other, of what she had said.

" Serena... " Jerry uttered

And that's how Allura remembered of what Keith answered to Kolivan, who had refused to let him to go in the Galra spaceship all by himself, he said just like this:

" _No one is commanding me. I'm doing this._ "

This is it was stated at during the battle fight against Zarkon.

And so, Allura stepped in, went approached to her, tapped her hand on her shoulder " I know it was difficult for you to go there all by yourself but somehow I still remember of what Keith said from before, despite the rejection that might caused to put yourselves in danger but I see now that you are the most bravest warrior of the whole universe. Everyone were relying on you now, Serena. The whole universe need you so much. "

" Thanks, Allura. For saying that. I won't back down against someone who was more stronger than me. " Serena said, with strong determination

" Now, go. If you need some help, just called us immediately. We be right ahead with you. " Allura told her

" I will, Allura. I gotta go. " Serena said in a rush, turned her back away, run out of the room

" Good luck, Serena!! " Tom yelled

" Don't let that evil warlord down! " Jerry shouted

Then, Sailor Moon went out of the castleship, riding in an Altean space pod. While she was the afar distance, Allura thought, watching at her " _Good luck, Serena. The whole universe was counting on you now._ "

A few hours later, Sailor Moon had finally reached the spaceship headquarters where Commander Sendak was. In order to be avoided to get caught by the Galra soldiers, she activated the invisibility cloak ability that it was created by Pidge. She had sneaked in without being noticed, and so she had finally entered in inside of the Galra spaceship. And so, she was ready to faced of one of arch enemy of the paladins and she began to walked around, in a sneakily manner.

When the Galra soldiers saw her approaching in, they tried to attacked her but she finished them off by her legendary weapon in one strike, thanks that Keith had trained her some of the hardest sword skills a few days ago, and then she went proceed to the top floor of the ship.

She searched the whole parts of the ship but suddenly she heard a loud roar of the Black Lion from the nearer distance.

" No... the roar of the Black Lion... I need to find it. "

And she keep on running in a hurry, searching for the sound of the Black Lion. After a long hour of searching, she had finally found the room where the Black Lion was kept. She opened the door slowly, and she had finally found the Black Lion on it, but much to her surprise, Keith was laying unconscious on the floor, but both of his hands were tied up with a rope. Anxiously in distress, Sailor Moon rushed to his side, holding him.

" Keith! Keith! Can you hear me? It was me, Serena. Wake up! Wake up! " as she tried to wake him up

A few seconds later, his eyes were open again, making Sailor Moon was happy in delight.

" Serena?! Why are you doing here in inside of the Galra spaceship? " with a surprise expression on his face

" I'm coming here to rescued you. But how did you ended up here? Did that evil warlord had attacked you? "

" I never realized that it will would happened like this. I think Sendak had plotted his revenge, not only to me but to the others as well. I tried everything to fight him back but he was getting more stronger than ever seems. "

" I see about it. Come on, we should let your lion get out of here. "

" But how? If Sendak finds out the escape plan... "

" No matter what, I will take down that evil creep for good. You must go to your lion and get out of here. "

" But, Serena! I cannot able to do this without you. " with an anxious expression on his face

" You are still concerned about me? I know that you are scared but somehow, it was a warrior's duty to protect and to fight for the whole universe. Each of us have our own different ways of defending, you should to. " with a smile on her face

" Serena... "

The two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner. But it was interrupted when Sendak banged the door down, came in before them, holding his mechanical weapon on his hand.

" Just go! go! Called Allura and the others immediately! "

" I will, Sailor Moon. "

So, he went up to the Black Lion, and then he powered on, and after that, it made itself out of the ship, by creating a huge hole. This makes Sendak was getting furious.

" You dare him to let escaped from here? I will gonna killed both of you! " with furious anger on his face

She hold her sword weapon tightly, facing at him, said " Look, I don't care if you wanted to used Keith as a bait, in order to destroyed me. But somehow, it will never let it that to happened and I will destroyed you at all cost! "

" Prepare yourself for your greatest demise, Sailor Moon!! "

Then, the battle fight had begun. Back when, the Black Lion was finally made out of the Galra ship. But still, he was getting worried of Serena's safety.

The fight went on, but in that very moment, he activated his secret magic attack, it color was pure violet (in which it was similar to the unknown quintessence magic that it was placed on a huge tablet capsule from the previous chapter), and then he pointed the attack to her.

When Keith saw it, he shouted to her " Watch out, Sailor Moon!! "

But then, she reversed her sword weapon to her Eternal Calice, and she activated her strong attack, shouted " Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!! " , firing her attack at his attack.

Sendak, was surprised of what he had witnessed with, said " This is impossible!! How did she get her attack just like that?! It doesn't mention in the secret informations list. "

" You'll be the one to be ended up in your greatest demise, you evil Galra creep. "

" I wont be beaten! never! "

The two attacks are firing with each other. Keith, tried to helped her out but suddenly, the other paladins were arrived in, came to his aid.

" Are you alright, Keith? " Lance asked

" Yes, I'm fine. " Keith responded

" Is Sailor Moon was still inside of the ship? " Hunk asked

" She was still battling Sendak. She had activated her new attack. " Keith said in response

" Her new attack? What kind of attack was it? " Lance asked

" I think it was similar to the strongest quintessence magic, that Allura activated with from before. " Pidge stated

" No kidding... what was that name of her new attack? " Allura asked

Back at the fight, both Sailor Moon and Sendak are still firing their new magic attacks. A few minutes later, the new attack of Sailor Moon had successfully fired out Sendak's new dark magic.

" No! It can't be! I won't be beaten by a legendary warrior! It can't be!! "

" I will send you to the depths of darkness forever!! "

She fired her new magical attack to him even more powerful than ever, and so, his weapon were crumbled into dusts.

" No.. it can't be... "

And he started to vanished away into dusts. Before he vanished, he shouted in a loud voice " This is not over yet! I swear that I will returned back again from the dead and to destroyed you all, even you, paladins of Voltron. Also, I won't ever forget your face, Sailor Moon. Mark my words, I will be returned back!! "

After that, he had became small piles of dusts. The paladins were in happy relief that she had defeated Sendak. Keith, with a smile on his face, thought on his mind " _She was getting more stronger than ever seems... I think she had resembled to a powerful strong angel, her shining light and her shining power... the strong light that can disperse away the great darkness of despair._ "

(Flashback Ends)

Return back to the present time, on the way out of the tomb, Sailor Moon had carried the unconscious Keith, with Krolia and Keira by her side. That very moment, she was getting anxious in distress of his condition. And so, she contact the other paladins to come to the place immediately.

As she cradled him on her arms, she said with a distress expression on her face " Just hang on, the others will be on the way here. "

A few minutes later, the other paladins along with Shiro, Tom, Jerry along with Rini, Romelle and Chibi Chibi had finally arrived in. They went approached to them.

" What just happened to Keith? " Shiro asked Sailor Moon

" He was been incidentally touched this unknown quintessence magic that it was placed on this glass capsule tablet. When he touched it, he was suddenly fell collapsed but I don't know why. " Sailor Moon stated

Allura, looked at the quintessence magic on inside of the tablet, and after a few seconds, she said in a realization manner " I think this is the same magic that it was being used. "

" the same magic? What do you mean by that, Allura? " Sailor Moon asked in curiosity, turned her head to her

" Do you still remember the fight between you and Sendak a few month ago? He had used this kind of magic that it was the same as this. " Allura asked

She recalled of her battle against Commander Sendak at the Galra ship and after that, she said in a realization " Oh, yeah. That's was the same magic that he used against me but somehow I used my new attack to disperse away. "

" What was that kind of dark magic was that? " Lance asked

" I had never seen this kind of dark magic from before. " Pidge wondered, in a thoughtful manner

" I think I get it now. That kind of dark magic that can able to touched it's presence, through mind, and then it can able to see something so terrible, a terrifying time that makes a person fell collapsed immediately. It was the same dark magic that it was same as Zarkon. " Allura stated

" So that means... " Sailor Moon uttered

" the dark spirit of Zarkon was still there, in someone mind. It means that a person who can able to touched it, is Gazer himself. " Allura said

" So, then... " Sailor Moon uttered, with shocking expression on her face, turned her head to the unconscious Keith, looking at him, and then she asked Allura " So, then. What should I do on how to defeat the dark spirit of Zarkon on Keith's mind? "

" By travel back from the past. " Allura said in response

" You mean by time travel? " Sailor Moon asked

" Exactly. This is the only way to disperse away the dark spirit of Zarkon that enters in his mind. That unknown quintessence magic was very essential, was created by Zarkon himself and Honerva. " Allura stated

" So, it means... I will time traveled back from the past in order to defeat him and then, to find out of his terrifying past? " Sailor Moon asked her again

" Of course " Allura said

" But fighting with Zarkon was not so very easy to take him down. You have to be more focus on his secret moves and his true weakness. We had been defeated the real Zarkon a long time ago but his dark spirit was entered in that unknown quintessence magic. No one can able to touched it except for the warrior prince himself, his own relative. " Shiro stated

" So, if that so, well... how she will gonna time travel without any device or something? " Lance asked

" Serena, this is the only way to saved his life. If the dark magic was still affects on him for so long, he will be ended up being in a comatose state. " Allura said to her

" I won't give up " Sailor Moon said, with strong determination on her face

" That's the spirit, Serena! " Rini said

" So, now what are you waiting for? Go ahead. " Pidge said to her

" And be careful and don't let your guard down against him. " Shiro told her

" I will " Sailor Moon said, with a brave smile on her face

But before she could depart, she heard Keith's voice, had said something from his mouth, although she couldn't heard of what he had said. Krolia, asked him " What's it, son? Say it. What was it? Speak to me. "

" Dad... please, saved me... " he uttered, can't able to move, started to getting panted in pain

" What does he said, Krolia? " Sailor Moon asked

He had repeat the same words of what he said.

" His father? Who was he? " Sailor Moon asked Krolia

" I think it was a long story, Serena. But you need to saved him first before its too late. " Krolia said to her

" I will, Miss Krolia. I will bring him back no matter what and to find out of what happened in his childhood past. " Sailor Moon said, with determination

Before she could depart, she looked at him, said " Don't you worry, Keith. I will make sure that I will bring you back to normal life state once again, and to saved you from your great distress. I promise. Just hang on. " and she gave him a kiss on the forehead, making everyone were act in a romantic manner

After that, she closed her eyes and then Allura activated her quintessence magic power, teleporting in his subconscious mind.

" Good luck, Serena... " Luna uttered, was been helded by Tom

A few minutes later, Sailor Moon had finally entered in the subconscious mind of Keith, and she was successfully time traveled back from the past.

" Woah! I can't believe it... "

She was in a wide desert field in which the hometown where Keith lives.

" So... this is the past, huh? "

But in a sudden, she was teleported quickly in inside of a deep cave, in which the Blue Lion was been hidden. (Note: It was before the paladins found it). When she saw it, she was surprised " That was the Blue Lion... but how it was got here anyway? "

She walked slowly, tried to get near to the lion, but she stopped walking when she saw two mysterious shadow figures was standing in the center position, looking at the Blue Lion. The first person was Krolia, weared the Mamorra uniform while the second person was a tall adult man, weared a casual clothes that it was similar to Shiro. In order to hear of what they are talking about, she hide in a huge rock, and also, to see clearly of their faces. When she saw the tall adult man's face, who was still talking to Krolia, she began to wondered on her mind " _Who was this man anyway? It couldn't be that... he was the father of Keith?! How he and Miss Krolia met with each other? I need to find out more._ "

But suddenly, a loud noise was heard from the outside of the cave, making the man and Krolia were in surprise while Sailor Moon was looking at them from afar.

Note - It was happened in Season 6 Episode 2 (flashback)

 **The origin of the unknown quintessence magic was revealed, as it was stated by Allura. In order to removed the dark magic that enters Keith's mind, Sailor Moon must defeat the dark shadow of Zarkon and to time traveled back from the past. As she was in the time of the past, she saw the father of Keith for the very first time in personal.**

 **Will Sailor Moon (Serena) can able to figured out of Keith's hidden terrifying childhood past? Will she can able to defeat the dark shadow of Zarkon, the relative of Gazer, the warrior prince, in order to saved Keith from deep comatose?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 14 - Sailor Moon versus Dark Zarkon**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Vengeance and revenge was not the solutions to your problems in your life and don't hold a grudge against the person whom you hold back against with from before. Tried to forgive in one another just like the saying " Love yourself and others but to love your enemies as well. "**

 **\- Sailor Moon (Serena)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Sailor Moon vs Dark Zarkon

In the previous chapter, a flashback of the battle fight between Sailor Moon and the former commander of the Galra Empire, named Sendak, was now a warlord, challenged her in a secret match, in which the opportunity to lured her into his trap, by capturing Keith. In the end, she defeated him by her new attack " Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. ". Return back at the present time, the other paladins and their allies arrived in, to asked of what happened to him. Then, Sailor Moon learns from Allura that it was the same dark quintessence magic that Sendak used in the battle a few months ago. And so, Sailor Moon traveled back to the past, in which she saw the Blue Lion, Krolia and a mysterious man whom she talks to, in which it was revealed that he was the father of Keith.

Will Sailor Moon can able to defeat the dark spirit of Emperor Zarkon by her strong magic power in order to saved Keith? Will she can able to figured it out of his traumatic childhood past?

Find Out

When the two (Krolia and Keith's father) heard the loud noise from the outside, Sailor Moon quickly hide in a huge rock, in order to see of what was going on.

A few seconds, she heard the loud footsteps of the soldiers of the Galra Empire entered in the cave, in which Krolia handled them off while her lover guarded the Blue Lion.

" Those are the soldiers of the Galra Empire? Why they are doing here? I must find out. "

And she turned her head back on watching at them from behind. But then, she was surprised when she saw that her lover was terribly injured, making Krolia was shocked, and she fights the remaining Galra soldiers with her Blade of Mamorra weapon.

After a hour later, the army fleets of the Galra retreated away, left the place. Sailor Moon, thought on her mind " _I get it now... the soldiers of the Galra were after the Blue Lion is because it was the order by their Emperor, Zarkon, who wants to used to conquer the entire universe._ "

Then, she went out of the cave, saw Krolia, carrying her lover on her back, going back to their house. She went approached to them.

" Um, excuse me, Miss Krolia. " she said

" Yes, and the...who are you? Are you not from here? Where did you came from? " Krolia asked

Sailor Moon thought " _I think she didn't know me because this is the past._ _It can't be changed._ "and after that she went on " Um, my name is Sailor Moon. Well, I'm getting lost and I don't know where should I go to. Can you let me to stayed in your house for the night? "

" Oh, sure. " Krolia answered in a low tone voice manner

And so, she stayed at the house in which the couple resided at. She sat on a wooden chair in between the cabinet and the bed while Krolia healed her lover's injury on the arm.

While she sat on the wooden chair, relaxing. She had secretly heard the conversation of the couple.

" I guess you shouldn't be involved in this. The Galra were so very strong. You are almost terribly hurt, but luckily it was just only your arm. "

" I know that, my love. They shouldn't allowed to get to the Blue Lion. If they will come back here... your mission was a massive failure. "

" I think it was time for me to go back to the outer space. "

" to go back? But why? "

" I'm afraid that I will stayed here for so long, the whole planet Earth will be in great terrible danger. This is the only way for me to not get involved in this dangerous situation. I have to report back to the headquarters of what was happened here. "

" Do you think our son will knows about this? If you leaved so soon... "

She looked at the window, said " He will knows that when he grows up. He had lot of things to learned in the future. When he can able to found the Blue Lion, he will gonna able to protect it from the Galra. "

The couple looked at each other for a moment in silence. Sailor Moon, was confused of what they are talking about.

Later that midnight, Sailor Moon stand up from the wooden chair, went approached to Krolia, placed something on the child's crib.

" Um, Miss Krolia. What is that thing did you put on the crib? "

" An important thing "

She looked at the child's crib, saw the Blade of Mamorra weapon was laid at the child's white cloth.

" The Blade of Mamorra weapon? Why did you placed it? "

" Is because when he grows up in the future. He will gonna mastered that weapon, in order to fight for the peace of the whole universe. I should have stayed for so long but I need to leaved planet Earth, in order for them to protect from dangers. "

Sailor Moon turned her head back, looked at the child was sleeping on the crib, and she turned her head back to Krolia, asked " Um, who was the name of this child? "

" I was supposed to named him Yurak but my lover suggested that his name will be Keith. "

Surprised of what she had said, she turns back again, looked at the child, and she thought on her mind " _This child... was actually Keith? I can't believe it that I will gonna met and see him in his early younger years._ "

And so, she used her Eternal brooch, to teleported to an another time, in which it was after Krolia left planet Earth. This time, Keith was grown up as a little boy, lived with his father.

Keith, was sat at the huge rock, looked at the blue skies. She tried to went approached to him but she stopped when his father went approached to her.

" Oh, it was you, young lady. Why are you doing here? May I asked of what was your name? "

" Um, my name is Sailor Moon. It was a pleasure to meet you. " and she thought on her mind " _I guess I had already saw him a while back ago._ " and after she went on " Well... I'm came here to talked with your son. "

" Oh, you mean my son Keith. He doesn't talk to other people because he missed his mother so much. I wanted to say the truth to him but he was too young to know it. His mother was already left here in planet Earth eight years ago. "

And she recalled of what Krolia said to her a while back ago and after that, she asked " I see about that. So, should I shall speaked to him for just a little bit? "

" Of course, Miss Sailor Moon. "

And he went inside back of the house. Sailor Moon, slowly went approached to him. She tapped him on the shoulder, by her hand, and then he was surprised when he saw her.

" Wait... who are you? "

She looks at him for a moment, and she thought " _I guess it was him in his childhood years. He was looks the same when I met him in the present time._ " and she said with a smile " Don't be afraid, little boy. I don't want to harmed you. I just wanted to talked to you. "

Young Keith was startled of what she had said.

" What? Are you scared of talking to someone? "

" Just a little bit... "

She sat in beside him.

He turned his head, asked " Why are you sitting beside me just like that? "

" Well, just to get a little bit close. You seems so scared, aren't you? "

" No, I'm not. " with grumpy expression on his face

" Yes, you are. "

" Will you mind? Just leave me alone, okay? " and he turned his back away from her, focusing on watching at the blue skies

No other choice, she stand up and she walks out. Before she left, she put something beside him, and she said to him " If you need some help, just called me out, okay? "

And she left him behind and she walks out. Young Keith saw the thing that she had just put on the rock. He holds it with his hand, and he wondered " What is this thing? "

As Sailor Moon keep on walking on the desert, to searched for the dark spirit of Emperor Zarkon around. But suddenly, she heard a loud scream from afar.

" No.. it couldn't be... " and she runs back in a hurry

When she arrives back at the house, she was suddenly shocked when she saw Keith's father was laying dead on the floor, with blood splattered on it.

" No... his father was been killed? "

And she heard the voice of Young Keith from the top.

She runs hurriedly upstairs. When she arrives at the room, she saw Queen Merla was harassing him. She was shocked of what she had saw, and she recalled of her first encounter with her at the present time and the story of Keith's reunion encounter with her (as Kate Dangba) at the Galaxy Garrison that Shiro told to her, and she thought " _I think I get it now.. Queen Merla had came here in the planet Earth to captured him. I need to stop her as soon as I can._ "

And then, she runs and she attacked her by her sword, making the queen to falled down on the floor, wounded her arm.

" Just leave this young kid alone, you wicked queen! "

Making the queen to enraged in anger. She retreated away, by jumping off to the window. After that, she went approached to him.

" Are you alright? "

" Yes, I am. Thanks for saving me. "

And she recalled in her mind that she had first rescued Keith from the hands of Arka (from the previous story). After she recalled it, she helped him to stand up.

" I'm so glad that you didn't hurt that much. But, I'm afraid that your father was been killed by the evil queen. Did she say anything to you? Can you still remember of what she had said to you? "

Young Keith, became speechless, with fear and frightened expression on his face, rushed to her, and he hugs her. She still remember when he hugs her after they awakened their memories of their past as protectors and lovers as well.

" Don't be scared, little boy. You are safe now. "

But then, she suddenly teleported to an another time dimension, through her Eternal brooch. She teleported in an empty dark wasteland. Suddenly, she heard the voice of Emperor Zarkon.

" That's the voice of the Emperor, the ruler of the Galra Empire... "

She turned her back, saw Dark Zarkon appeared before her.

" So... it was you, Warrior Princess. So glad we met face to face in personal. "

" You can still remember me, huh? "

" I still remember your face when I saw you were secretly attended at the ball party, dancing with my nephew, right? "

" Yeah, I secretly attended at the party because I wanted to tell Gazer about the upcoming threat that an evil force will gonna attacked the empire, lead by the Invaders. I was trying to protect him at that time when her armies started to attacked every planets, including the Galra Empire. Me and Gazer were died together, but we are reincarnated here on the planet Earth, by the Goddess of the Universe, by using her remaining powers and to continued our love relationship and our duties as defenders of the universe. "

" I see, but... I don't think it might never turned back those happenings again. "

" What are you talking about? "

" You see, all of those happenings in the entire universe were started to wrecked up with each other, and that's explained it why every evil forces from every planets in every galaxies, began their war invasion, for their own evil ambitions and bloodshed. I don't need to expected that you will gonna warned to everyone about the upcoming threats approaching by, and somehow... because it was too late to stop it. "

" No, Your Highness. It was not too late to turned back to warned everyone who were living in every planets about the upcoming war and threats even though the evil forces might attacked in a sudden. Me and Keith were working together and strived hard together in order to saved the entire universe from darkness and destruction. "

" strived hard? It was too useless. After all, you and Gazer were ashamers! Both of you are not fulfilling your duties as a warrior-protectors. Because of your strong " love " for one another, the whole Galra empire were destroyed! "

" You were wrong, Your Highness. We didn't abandoned our duties as warriors. We were do our duty in order to protect both kingdoms from evil forces. Despite of this terrible war, my strong love for Gazer will be still remained and it will never be apart forever. "

" Do you think I will allowed you to be with my nephew for so long because of that?! Well, let's see if you will gonna proved that you are still a worthy warrior, just like from before. "

" Fine with me, Your Highness. I swear that I will gonna set Keith free from the depths of darkness. "

She released her legendary sword and the two were started to fight with each other.

Meanwhile, back at the present time, the other paladins including Tom, Jerry, Rini along with Chibi Chibi, Krolia and Keira were still looking at the unconscious body of Keith, who was started to feel strong pain.

" Do you think Serena can able to defeat Zarkon? " Jerry asked to Allura

" Probably so although Zarkon was much strong because of the dark quintessence magic power. " Allura said in response

" Just hanged on, Keith. Serena will be returned back soon. " Shiro said, holding him on his back, with both of his hands

Back at the dimension world, Sailor Moon and Dark Zarkon were still battling with each other with their sword weapons. But in the midst of the battle fight, Zarkon hit her on the right arm, making her to knocked down on the ground.

She tries to stand up, but her right arm was getting wounded.

" You are so weak that I ever expected with. You will never ever to defeat me and I will gonna killed you into pieces and to throwed you from the depths of flames and you will never ever see my nephew Gazer again. " with a burst of evil laughter

She finally able to stand up again, with a mad expression on her face " I'm not a weak warrior as you thought were, but still I will never give up on the fight, for the peace for the whole universe including my love for Gazer... no.. Keith. No matter what you are trying to intent to, I will never ever be able to killed because I'm an eternal person! "

Her Eternal Tiare was glowing lighter, making Dark Zarkon was surprised in shocked.

" No way! this is impossible! " with a shocking expression on his face

She released her weapon from her pocket and she raised higher, by both of her hands, along with Holy Calice.

" I will gonna disperse you, in the name of the moon, I will gonna punished you! I'm Sailor Moon, the Sailor Guardian who fights for love and justice! "

A strong light emerged out from the weapon, and it was pointed to Dark Zarkon. She shouted her signature attack

" Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!! "

And the attack fired at Dark Zarkon. Zarkon, tried to defend himself by using his dark magic against her attack but it was unaffected and the attack was successfully hitted on him.

His body was started to faded away. Before he could vanished away from her sight, he said to her " You are really a strong fighter, Serenity... I think this is the end of my life... be happy with the one whom you truly loved with... farewell... "

And he vanished away from her sight.

She looks up at the skies, said " Your Highness, I promise that I will gonna continued my duties, as the warrior princess of the moon and to protect Gazer as well, I swear. "

Meanwhile back at the present time, Keith regained consciousness again, making everyone were in delight.

" Thanks goodness! You are finally back to normal! " Tom said in delight

" Where... am... I? " Keith wondered, in a low tone voice manner

" In outside of the cave. You were almost been hitted by the unknown quintessence magic in inside the glass capsule tablet and you fell collapsed immediately. " Keira said in response

" I was? " Keith stunned, then he turned his head, looking for Sailor Moon, and he asked them " Guys, where was Serena? I don't see her anywhere. "

Suddenly, a light emerged out. Sailor Moon had finally went out of his subconscious mind.

" Serena! You're back! " Rini said, in delight expression on her face

" Thanks goodness " Luna said, with a deep breath

" Are you okay, Serena? Are you not getting hurt that much? " Allura asked

" Yes, I'm fine, really. I'm not getting hurt that much. " Sailor Moon answered, with a smile on her face

Allura, was smiled of what she had said.

When Keith saw her, he rushed to her, hugged her in embraced, with emotional expression on his face.

" Where you have been, Serena? I'm started to getting worried about you. "

" Don't need to be worried about it, Keith. I'm finally came back here again, in order to take care and to protect you no matter what... even the cost of my own life that I will gonna taken away with... even with my own soul and body. "

Everyone were acted in a romantic manner.

After they hugged with each other, he asked her " So, shall we go now then? "

" Sure " with a smile on her face

And the two were holding hands together, looking at each other faces.

" Auntie, I think we should bring this unknown quintessence magic to the headquarters for secret investigation. There is might be something a strong chemical element was stored inside." Keira said to Krolia

" You say so, Keira. We need to figured it out if that unknown quintessence magic can able to passed immediately to other people and other living creatures. Just how Keith did a while back ago. " Krolia stated

" Somehow, I was so very happy that Miss Serena was always there to loved him, even though we are all living creatures of the entire universe. And besides, I don't want to blamed her because she was a little bit younger than him. I thinked she was the right lady for him. " Keira said, as she turned her head, looked at Serena and Keith from the distance, were still looking at each other

" Yeah... " Krolia uttered, said " Just like I met your uncle on planet Earth many years ago... "

And then, the group were finally left the planet, riding in the Castle of Lions.

Meanwhile at the Dark Moon castle, Commander Emerna went in, went approached to Princess Diamond, bowed down before her.

" So, what order that you wanted me to do with, Your Majesty? "

" Sent off the Dark Moon Warriors to an another planet, named " Pelven ". I need you to assist them in destroying their homes and captured every people who were living there. If they will can be able to escaped, then killed them one by one. "

" I will, Your Majesty. Is there's anything else? "

" And of course, sent the signal coordinates to the paladins of Voltron. "

" paladins of Voltron, but why? " with curiosity on her face

" Is because... " and she looked at the glass window, said " This is my opportunity to catch their leader of the group, the one with the sword bayard weapon in the secret trap and just make sure that he will never ever escaped. And.. just killed the remaining paladins members. Did you get it now? "

" I get it now, Your Majesty. I will obeyed your order. "

" Now, you made go now. "

And the commander leaved the throne room. Princess Diamond, still looking at the glass window, flipped up her hair, said with evil amusement " _You will never ever run away from me this time, paladin leader Keith. I will make sure that you will gonna fall to my evil hands and your beloved friends will be gone for good... including that beloved protector of yours, Sailor Moon.._ " with an evil laughter on her face

 **Sailor Moon had finally defeated the dark spirit of Emperor Zarkon, the uncle of Warrior Prince Gazer, the past reincarnation of Keith, in inside of his subconscious mind. Also, she had finally knows about his traumatic childhood past and Krolia's secret departure. After she had defeated Zarkon, she returned back to the present time, in which Keith was regained consciousness again because the dark quintessence magic has been dispersed away, thanks to Sailor Moon's miracle power. On the other hand, Princess Diamond, hatching an another evil plan, in eliminating the paladins including Sailor Moon and to captured Keith as well, by ordering Commander Emerna to went to the planet named " Pelven ", along with the Dark Moon Warriors, to invade their homes.**

 **Will it could be the second encounter between the four paladins (Allura, Pidge, Lance and Hunk) and the Dark Moon Warriors (Red, Sapphire, Topaz and Emerald)? Who will gonna win in this second fury battle showdown? Will Sailor Moon can able to figured it out the Princess Diamond's second evil plot?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 15 - Dark Moon Warriors Counterattack**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" There is always a solution to answered in our problems in life, however big or small. Somehow, greatest miracles will be given to us, and to accepted it wholeheartedly with trust and faith. "**

 **\- Shiro**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Dark Moon Warriors Counterattack

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon entered through time travel, to discovered of Keith's hidden childhood past and his traumatic encounter with Queen Merla. Later, she confronted Dark Zarkon, the former ruler of the Galra Empire. He easily attacks her but due to her strong determination and love, she destroyed Zarkon by using her attack " Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss ". After that, she returned back to the real life world in which Keith was regained consciousness again. On the other hand, Princess Diamond ordered Commander Emerna to sent off the Dark Moon warriors to settled with the paladins including Sailor Moon as well and to destroyed the planet named " Pelven ".

Who will win in this ultimate showdown between the Dark Moon warriors (Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz and Emerald) and the paladins (Allura, Lance, Pidge and Hunk)? Will Sailor Moon (Serena) can able to figured it out the second evil plot of the evil princess? or there will be a new secret trap between her and Keith?

Find Out

Serena, was asleep on the bed, had been dreamed that the future Crystal Tokyo and the future world of the Galra Empire were collapsed into pieces. Then, she heard an unfamiliar voice, calling to her

" Please, saved the entire universe... Sailor Moon... "

And she woked up from the bed, thought on her mind " _What was that? a vision? an upcoming premonition?_ _Who was the mysterious voice calling me?_ "

The next morning, Serena was chatted to her friends through group video chat on her computer tablet.

" How are you now, Serena? " Lita asked

" Seems going on so well that much. I was still with the paladins, to helped to fight and defeat the new evil force. " Serena replied

" You mean the Dark Moon, I'm right? " Amy asked, correcting her

" Yes, it is. They were far more dangerous than the previous ones that we had encountered from before. " Serena said

" So... when you guys will return back to planet Earth? " Artemis asked

" Um, when the war will be over.. " Serena replied

" How was Rini, Tom, Jerry, Luna and Diana anyway, Serena? " Artemis asked

" They were fine. Rini was helping Pidge in some computer stuffs while Tom and Jerry helped Hunk to repaired the castle shields while Luna, Diana and Chibi Chibi were playing with some creatures outside of the castle. So everything were going to be fine. " Serena answered

" By the way, Serena. " Raye said

" Yes, what is it? " Serena asked

" When was the date of your wedding between you and Mr Keith? You haven't tell that to us yet. " Raye asked

" Uh.. well... I think precisely... after the war battle was over... I had already planned on who will be the sponsors, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. " Serena said in response

" Did your parents knows about this? " Raye asked

" I had already told them last time. They were so very excited to meet him in personal. Only when we come back to planet Earth. " Serena replied

" Oh, I see... " Raye uttered, with a funny glare on her face

" What was the funny, Raye? " Serena asked, with a grumpy facial expression

" So... Serena... did you and Mr Keith are having a lovey dovey moment together, huh? " Raye asked, with romantic embarrassment

" Ugh, Raye! give me a break. We did not have a lovely dovey moment, got that? He and I were doing more focused on defending the universe from evil. " Serena said, with a slight blush on her face

" You are more like Keith after all. And besides, he will be your future husband. I can wait to see both of you in front of the altar. " Mina said

" Thanks, Mina. " Serena said

" By the way, who will be invited for the wedding? " Lita asked

" Well... precisely... my closest friends from school, my teacher,... then... Tom will be taking in charge of holding the bridal bracelet while Jerry will be taking in charge of holding the wedding rings. You guys will be the bridesmaids along with Princess Allura, Pidge even the three half Altean aliens, Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid and that's includes his cousin Keira. Also, Rini and Chibi Chibi will be the flower girls. the groomsmen will be Mr Shiro, Lance, Coran and Hunk. And top of that, I had been included the members of the Voltron Coalition, including Pidge's older brother, Matt. I had also included the Blade of Mamorra members. Lastly, I had also included Tuffy, Butch, Droopy, Spike, Syrus and Jaden as well. " Serena stated

" Wait... Mr Jaden was invited too? Are you really sure? " Lita asked

" Yep, after all, I don't want to see him upset if I did not invited him to my wedding. After all, he and Keith were still close friends... with a little slight rivalry with each other. " Serena said

" Oh, I see... when will be the date then? " Lita asked

" Maybe next month, depending on the outcoming situations.. just like I said to you guys, it will be happened when the war will be over, okay? " Serena replied

" Oh, sure thing, yeah... called us anytime to confirm the exact date of the wedding, okay? " Mina said

" I will " Serena said, with a smile

" Be careful, Serena. Say hi to the paladins and to Princess Allura as well. " Amy told her

" No problem " Serena said

" Don't let your guard down against your enemies, Serena. " Artemis said

" And take care of Luna, Rini and Diana, okay? " Amy told her

" Ok, I will. You guys too, bye! " Serena said

" Bye, Serena. " Raye said

" See you at the wedding next month. " Lita said

" Good luck on your mission out there! " Mina said

" I'm looking forward to it. " Serena said

And their chat conversation was ended. She placed her computer tablet back in her backpack and then she went out of the room, going to the main headquarters room of the castle.

As she entered in, she saw Pidge and Rini were still doing some computer researching while also Hunk along with Tom and Jerry, still fixing the castle shields.

" Hey, guys. " Serena greeted

Pidge, turned her back, said " Oh, Serena. You're here. "

" Nice timing, Serena. How was your day today? " Hunk asked

" Seems fine " Serena replied, with a smile

She had noticed that Allura, Shiro and Lance weren't there. She went approached to Coran, was busily typing on the computer screen, asked " Where was Allura, Shiro and Lance anyway? I don't see them. "

" They went to the planet Okari early in the morning, to get some of the supplies that we needed to fight against the Dark Moon forces. They're will be back in a few hour. " Coran answered

" Oh, I see... " Serena uttered and she sat on the chair, reading a comic book that it was very near by the table

That very moment, Chibi Chibi along with Luna and Diana went in.

" So, did you guys have some fun? " Serena asked, turned her head to them

" Yep, I loved to played with those creatures out there despite Luna complained that she wants to go back to the castle. " Chibi Chibi said in response

" Hey! " Luna protested

" Okay! Okay! Just go to Rini and Pidge, of course, to do some researching although Luna was skilled in some computer stuffs." Serena told them

" We will, Moon Princess Serenity. " Diana said, and they went to Rini and Pidge

And she turned her head back to its original position, reading and looking at the comic book.

A few seconds later, Keith went in. He saw Serena was sitting on the chair, reading comic book. He went approached to her, poked her on the shoulder, making her to be surprised, stood up, facing to him " Oh, Keith! Ugh, I never thought that you will be here soon. I was waiting for you for hours. "

" You are waiting for me? Really? "

" Of course, and besides... I was still a little bit upset this morning. "

" Why not? Is there's something wrong? "

" Well... um.. " recalled her dream last night and after that, she went on " you see.. um... forget about it... "

He leaned closer to her, tapped both of his hands on her shoulder, said to her " I don't want to see you upset, Serena. It was unsuited for a beautiful lady... i mean.. my future wife to be... whatever you are thinking in your mind, just forget all about it and stayed focused on what we have now, okay? "

" Okay... " as she holds his hand, raised up her face, went on " I guess you are right, we should stayed focused on our mission in fighting against evil forces. After all, we are destined to be together... forever will be... "

That very moment, the two shared a loving kiss. Pidge and the others were looking at them, in a romantic manner.

" How sweet they are... " Tom uttered

" Yeah... you say so so... " Jerry uttered

" They are meant to be together... " Pidge said

The romantic moment was interrupted when Allura along with Shiro and Lance arrived in, with a little panicked on their faces.

Keith, still holding Serena's hand, turned his head, asked Shiro " Is something wrong? "

" the Dark Moon has been strike again. " Shiro answered in response

The others were surprised of what he had said.

" I think they had invaded an another planet this time. " Serena said, in a thoughtful manner

" We have to get there immediately. " Allura said to them

Meanwhile in the planet of Pelven, some of their homes were been burned up by the Dark Moon armies. Some of the people were flee away while the others were mortally injured. Commander Emerna along with the Dark Moon warriors (Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz and Emerald) watching from afar, seeing the entire village has been burned into flames.

Ruby, turned his head to the commander, asked " Do you think the paladins of Voltron will showed up? "

" Of course, it is. I had already sent the signal coordinates to them a hour ago. " Commander Emerna answered

" I can't wait to battle them once again. After all, they can't able to underestimate us including their leader with the sword bayard weapon. " Topaz said

" Makes sense, after all, the princess was so very completely obsessed to him. I was wondering why she wants him for good. " Sapphire said

" Is because he looks like the future ruler of the future Galra Empire, our main enemy. " Commander Emerna said to them

The warriors were surprised of what she had said.

" the leader of the paladins was looks like our enemy, the new emperor of the Galra? It doesn't make sense that he was looks like him. " Emerald said, in a surprise manner

" I don't completely understand why the princess was so very obsessive to him although our queen was also interested to this topic as well. This is getting so much complicated. We have lot of things to be settled better than that. " Commander Emerna stated

" Even Merla was interested to this? Ugh, things are getting so much worst better than invading the entire universe as long as we can. " Ruby said to her

" If our enemies were not getting our way of course including that warrior who was alongside with the paladins. " Topaz said

" You are referring to the legendary warrior, Sailor Moon, huh? She was very much more fearful than the paladins that we thought with. The princess and the queen were considered her as the new rival and arch enemy. " Sapphire said

" But first, we need to crushed them down. They didn't know our secret power abilities and we make sure that they will be gone for good and the whole universe will be ours. " Ruby said, with a little chuckled expression on his face

They heard the roars of the Voltron lions, approaching on the way.

" Here they come... " Commander Emerna uttered

The lions landed down on the ground.

Commander Emerna turned her back away from them, leaving the four behind.

" Where are you going, Commander? " Ruby asked

" I will leave this to you four. After you defeat them, just report back to the princess. I have one thing that I need to settled with. Don't ever be failed. " she told them

" We will, Commander. Be careful. " Ruby said

And she left the planet, through her spaceship. As the lions were finally landed down on the ground, the four paladins (Allura, Lance, Pidge and Hunk) came down while Serena (in her Sailor Guardian outfit), Keith and Shiro were standing from behind.

The four paladins were facing with each other at the Dark Moon warriors for the second time. They looked at each other in silence. After that, the four paladins released their bayard weapons while the warriors activate their own dark power abilities, based on their names.

" We had faced with each other again, paladins of Voltron. What a surprise.. " Ruby said, with amusement

" And this time, you will never underestimate us and of course, all of you will be crushed into pieces. " Topaz said, with an evil smirk

" We shall see about that, you Dark Moon freaks! " Lance shouted, in a serious tone manner

" We can't let allowed anyone to destroyed another innocent world. We will gonna defeat all of you at all cost. " Allura said to the four

" Really? Well, we shall see about that, if you win, we shall let this planet go or if you lose... we will gonna take your precious leader to our ruler. " Ruby said, with a smirk

Keith, was shocked of what Ruby said but Sailor Moon and Shiro defended him from behind. Somehow, a mysterious voice whom called Keith's name, through his mind, and he said to him:

" _The time has come.. you will gonna awakened your new power ability..._ "

Surprised by the mysterious voice, he wondered " my new power ability? But how? "

A few seconds later, the fight has begun. The four fights to each of them: Ruby against Lance, Sapphire against Pidge, Emerald against Hunk and Topaz against Princess Allura. The fight went on smoothly but in the midst of this situation, the Dark Moon warriors activate their second dark power abilities, making the four paladins were surprised.

" they had an another power abilities?! " Hunk wondered with a surprise manner

" This is not good... " Pidge uttered

" Prepare yourselves, paladins! " Ruby said

They fired their dark power abilities attacks against them. The four paladins, have to fight back to protect themselves but they were completely knocked down on the ground.

" Guys! " Keith shouted

The four slowly stepped forward, trying to get near to Keith.

Sailor Moon, still defending him from behind, said " I won't let you evil freaks to get him for good. "

" Get out of our sight, you moon warrior brat. After all, the ruler will be so pleased... to crushed you into pieces. " Ruby said, with an evil smirk

As they were almost reached to them, the same mysterious voice told Keith again " _Activate your new power ability, Keith... it will be the only way to disperse all of them. Do it, now!_ "

" But... " Keith uttered

" It will never let it that to happened!! " Shiro shouted, activate his energy hand weapon

" What the heck?! " Ruby wondered, in a surprise manner

" An energy hand weapon? Where did he get that? " Topaz wondered

Shiro runs quickly to them, hit them so hardly one by one. Ruby, tried to used his attack against him but it was no use, thanks to the new weapon invention that it was came from Galaxy Garrison. They were fell down on the ground, heavily injured.

" Nice done, Mr Shiro. You took all of them out completely. So, what should we do to them? " Sailor Moon asked

The four paladins, had regained consciousness again, and they stood up. They were surprised when they saw that the Dark Moon warriors were unconscious.

They went approached to them.

" What just happened? " Lance asked

" Mr Shiro took them out by using his new weapon. " Sailor Moon replied in response

" It was?! Way the go, Shiro. " Hunk said, with a happy expression

" Thanks. " Shiro answered, and he turned to Sailor Moon, asked " So, what will gonna do to them? Sent them to the prison headquarters? "

" No, we can't let them to put those four in the prison. " Keith said to him

" But why? Do you have any ideas in your mind? " Shiro asked, turned his head away from Sailor Moon

He stepped forward in, went approached to the unconscious four. Then, the same mysterious voice told him " _Do it now, Keith. Do it! "_

He placed his hand on Ruby's head and he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, a white glowing light was shoning, making the others were surprised of what they had witnessed.

" No kidding me... " Shiro uttered

" Keith, I think you have... " Pidge uttered

" you have the same power ability of the quintessence magic... just like Allura did or just like... " Lance said

" just like Sailor Moon has. " Hunk cutted in

" It is? But I was thought.. " Keith uttered

" Nice work, Keith. Just like how the spirit of the pool had been predicted with from few days ago. It was going to be true after all. " Allura said

After a few minutes, the glowing light was gone and the four Dark Moon warriors were returned back to their normal state.

" _Curious... when the mysterious voice told me... that I will awakened this new power ability... through my hands... but why?_ " Keith wondered

Sailor Moon, went approached to him, said " I guess you healed them back to normal. "

" Huh? " Keith wondered, confused

" I was thinking that your new power ability has the power to healed anyone back to their normal forms, both mortal or immortal creatures, just like Allura's quintessence magic and Sailor Moon's magical healing powers. " Pidge stated

" You are the first half human half Galra to beared that kind of magical healing power. " Allura said to him

The Dark Moon warriors, regained consciousness again, had started to getting confused of what was happened.

" What the? What was just happened? " Topaz wondered, confusing

Keith, went approached to them, with a smile on his face.

" You are all free now " he said

" Huh? " Ruby wondered, looked at himself that he doesn't have the dark moon symbol on the forehead and their clothes were returned back to their original forms

" Keith had healed all of you by his healing power. You will never become evil persons of the Dark Moon anymore. You may go as you want just like he said. " Sailor Moon said, smiled as he did

The four, were surprised by their new forms, looked at the two. After that, Ruby went approached to Keith, said " Thank you for bringing us back to normal. We had been brainwashed by the evil moon queen a long time ago. We were so sorry for everything. After all, from this day forward, we are now in helping you in fighting against the evil forces of the universe and to eliminate Queen Merla at once. "

" Your Welcome, we were appreciate your support. We, paladins of Voltron were always here to helped and to protect at all the times. " Keith said

And they shaked their hands, as the start of a good friendship.

" We will return back to our normal life again.. without hatred and darkness. " Sapphire said, turned his head to the other two

" Yeah, you are right... " Topaz said, with a smile on his face

" Me too " Emerald said, did the same way as Topaz did

After the fury encounter, the Dark Moon warriors joined with them in fixing up and helping the people in rebuild their homes. The four of them, were so very happy that they were been accepted by everyone is because thanks to Keith's new healing power and strong determination from both him and Sailor Moon as well. Also, they decided to joined in the Voltron Coalition team, to helped others who are in need.

Later that night, Serena was having the same dream from last night and the same mysterious voice who had been called her, said the same words. After that, she woke up from the bed. Keith, was sleeping beside her, woke up too, saw her facial expression, worried in confusion.

" You can't able to sleep well? "

" I was having a dream tonight... I saw the future worlds was been destroyed, burned into flames... and then... I heard a mysterious voice that I had never heard from before... " paused for a moment and she turned her head, facing to him " I'm afraid that if it will gonna happened... the whole universe will be destroyed for good... "

Keith, was sympathize, touched her face through his other hand, said " It will never let it that to happened, Serena. I know that you are worried for this but we have to do this together, you and me, defending the entire universe as long we can. No matter what, we will gonna win in this ultimate war battle, I swear. "

Serena, went to his side, hugged him, said in a low tone voice " You are right, we will gonna win in this war, and after all, you and I... were destined to be together... forever and always... "

And they shared a loving hug.

Meanwhile, Commander Emerna went to a mysterious lair, in which it was owned by the former ruler of the Galra, Zarkon. As she went in, she was greeted by Witch Haggar, the former assistant of the Emperor and the aunt relative of Warrior Prince Gazer.

" Well, nice to see you, Commander. So, what we have here, hmm? " with a glaring expression on her face

 **The paladins of Voltron faced the Dark Moon warriors for the second time. The fight is not seems going so well for the four paladins but thanks to Shiro's new power, they were knocked down completely. After that, they were healed by Keith's new power, returning back to their normal and original selves, in which their powers were dispersed away along with the symbol of the Dark Moon, and so, they were decided to teamed up with the paladins, in the battle fight against Queen Merla. On the other hand, Commander Emerna went to the lair of the Galra, in which she was greeted by Haggar the Witch.**

 **What was the purpose of Emerna's secret visit to Haggar? Will they can able to formed a secret evil alliance with each other? What will be their secret** **evil plot against Sailor Moon and the paladins?**

 **The war battle continues**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 16 - Haggar's New Spy**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Don't hesitate to helped others who are in need. "**

 **\- Serena (Sailor Moon)**


End file.
